The Tiniest Witness
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: Someone has kidnapped Danno and the only witness to the crime is seven year old Gracie - Can Steve get the information needed from the terrified child in time to save his partner?
1. Chapter 1

******** Before starting this story I wanted to Thank You all for the many kind messages that have been sent my way regarding my surgery. I'm feeling MUCH better and I hope to be able to write quite a bit while I'm off work and recovering. Here is Chapter 1, I hope you'll let me know what you think! ********

Danny and Gracie had finished up a fun-filled day of shopping, mini golf and a barbeque at Uncle Steve's.  
They entered the small house that Danny had rented three months ago as he was finishing up listening to a voice mail from Rachel. Hanging up his cellphone he set it onto a small end table next to the couch. It was a little after nine o'clock and their hands were filled with numerous bags of new clothes, shoes and school supplies for the excited seven year old.

It happened so fast that Danny didn't have a chance to defend himself. As his back was turned from the entry to the kitchen and he was setting the bags onto the couch Gracie screamed out, "DADDY!" a split second before the butt of the gun came crashing down onto the side of his head. The little girl cried out as she watched him fall face first onto the couch, blood streaming onto the bags from the large gash on his temple.

"DADDY, NO NO DADDY!"  
Three men had come from the kitchen and one of them was hollering, "YOU TWO GET HIM TO THE VAN, HURRY!" He then grabbed the distraught child into his arms and covering her mouth he said firmly, "You be quiet now Grace and I won't hurt you"

She was terrified and she stopped struggling in his arms. He took her into her bedroom and setting her onto her bed, he backed away.  
The evil man stared at her saying, "You stay right here Grace until morning. If you don't…..I'll come back and hurt your Uncle Steve. Do you understand me?"

Gracie was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably as she whispered, "Yes…..please don't hurt my Daddy"  
The evil man said nothing, he simply turned and left the room closing the door behind him.

Gracie laid down onto her bed pulling her pillow up to her chest as she sobbed for her Danno. She heard the van as it pulled from the driveway and she knew what she had to do. She ran from her bedroom and straight to the living room, grabbing her Daddy's cellphone. She sat on the floor with her back against the couch as she pressed speed-dial number one.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was sipping on a beer on his deck as his phone rang. Looking at the screen as it lit up 'DANNO' he grinned and answered,  
"Hey buddy, what's up?" He heard the soft, tortured sobs coming from the other end of the phone, "Gracie….Gracie is that you?"  
"Uncle Stevvee…."  
"Gracie, honey talk to me….where are you?" Hearing only continued sobs he asked, "Gracie, are you at home?"  
"Yes….."  
Steve was racing to his truck as he asked, "Sweetheart where's Danno?"  
At the mention of her Daddy's name the little girl became hysterical crying out, "DANNO…..DANNO…DANNO"  
"Gracie ssshhhhhhhh…I'm on my way baby. Can you tell me, is Danno hurt?"  
"They took DDanno Uncle SSteve...…the bad men ttook him"  
Steve's head was spinning as he processed her words, _'they took him"_…..who in the hell took him? He then asked softly, "Gracie, are you hurt?"  
"Nnno…..I'm sss….scared Uncle Steeve"  
"You stay on the phone with me baby, I'll be there in a few minutes"  
At that moment a breeze outside knocked a tree branch against the window directly above the couch causing the little girl to cry out in fear.

Steve's jaw was tight with fear and his foot pushed the accelerator pedal to the floor as he said, "Gracie…..Gracie"  
"I'm sscared….I want mmy Danno"  
Steve spoke gently, trying to calm the child even though his heart was beating frantically in his chest as his fears rose_, 'was someone still in the house?'_ "Gracie I need you to listen to me….can you hear me?"  
"Uh…huh"  
"I need you to hide until I get there. I need you to go into the laundry room and crawl into that little space between the dryer and the wall okay baby…can you do that?"  
"Uh…huh…."  
She was sobbing hysterically as Steve added, "Don't hang up the phone Gracie….go now….run"  
The little girl did as she was told and in moments she was hiding in the tiny space having pulled a laundry basket in front of her as well.

"Gracie, are you hidden?"  
"Yes"  
"I'm just a few minutes away sweetheart. Good girl, you're being so brave Gracie. I love you and I'll be there real soon"  
While keeping the cell phone to his ear he dialed Chin on his car phone. "Chin, I need you to call Kono and meet me at Danny's right away" He then said to Gracie, "Gracie stay strong baby, I'm almost there"

Hearing Steve's conversation with Gracie, Chin responded "We're on our way brah"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050  
**  
Minutes later Steve was pushing open the front door of his partner's house.  
His eyes instantly fell on the light tan couch and the bags of clothes covered with blood. Glancing down at his feet he saw the trail of blood that he believed was his partner's leading from the couch and out the door. He moved quickly through the house, room by room, with his gun drawn. Finding the rooms vacant, he moved swiftly back through the living room and kitchen to the tiny laundry room.

As he entered the room he called out, "Gracie…..it's Uncle Steve, I'm here baby"  
The terrified child began to cry louder as Steve pulled the laundry basket out of the way and lifted her up into his strong arms.  
He cradled her tightly to his chest while whispering to her softly, "I've got you baby….ssshhhhhh….…..I've got you"  
She didn't say anything as her tiny body shook in his strong embrace. He stroked her hair and planted light, tender kisses onto her head and forehead. He rocked with her as he continued to try to soothe her, "It's okay Gracie, I've got you…..ssshhhhhhhhhh"

Steve stayed where he was, comforting the little girl he had grown to love so much until he heard Chin and Kono enter the house several minutes later. He moved into the kitchen and as his teammates entered the room he continued to talk quietly to Gracie, "Gracie, Chin and Kono are here now...…are you ready to tell me what happened?"

"NO…NO DANNO….they hurt Danno"  
She clung tightly to Steve's neck and he continued, "Baby, we need to find Danno and we need your help"  
"I can't…no, no I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry Uncle Steve" Steve moved over to the kitchen table setting her down. As he tried to pull away, she clung to him with a vice grip, "NO, NO UNCLE SSTEVE…..I'M SORRY"

Steve continued to talk softly, "Gracie ssssshhhhhhhh…I need you to look at me baby"  
She was whimpering as she loosened her grip on his collar and looked into his eyes. The sheer terror in the child's eyes cut through Steve's heart, "Gracie, I'm here…you're safe baby. Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono are here, see….can you tell us what happened?"

Chin moved to the fridge and grabbed a juice box and brought it to the child.  
She took the juice and after taking a sip she handed it back to Chin. After several moments of silence she began to talk, her voice cracking with emotion, "They were hiding in the kitchen when we came home"  
Steve asked, "How many men were there?"  
"Three….Daddy's back was turned and they hit him on the back of the head with a big gun. He was bleeding really bad Uncle Steve"  
He hugged her again and pulling away he said, "You're doing great baby girl, you're being very brave…..now tell me more"  
He wiped the tears gently from her cheeks as she continued, "I screamed and the bad man grabbed me and covered my mouth. He told the other two men to take Daddy out to the van and then he took me into my bedroom" She again began to sob saying over and over, "I'm so sorry Uncle Steve"

Steve placed a hand on her face and brushed back her hair, "Sweetheart what are you sorry about?"  
"He's going to hurt you Uncle Steve"  
Steve glanced over Gracie's shoulder at Kono and Chin, "Why do you say that Gracie?"  
"The bad man put me on my bed and he told me to stay there until morning or he would hurt you….I called you though 'cause I got scared…I'm so sorry"

The SEAL placed his hand on her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his "Gracie Williams you did EXACTLY the right thing by calling me. NOTHING is going to happen to me and I promise you that WE WILL find your Danno…I PROMISE YOU"

The little girl threw her tiny arms around the man's neck as she said, "I love you Uncle Steve"  
He held her tightly and rubbing his hand in circles across her back he responded tenderly, "I love you too honey"

********* MUCH MORE TO FOLLOW – I'd love to hear your initial thoughts! ********  
**


	2. Chapter 2

****** WOW! Thank You for all the fantastic initial reviews – I sure hope I don't disappoint you! As always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated and provide great motivation to keep plugging away! I hope you enjoy! ******

********** **I do not own Five-0 or any of its characters. No copyright infringement intended **********  
**

Danny woke up in the back of the van with a splitting headache. He could feel the blood dripping down the side of his face and neck. He licked his lips and the coppery taste of his own blood turned his stomach. He struggled to remember what had happened…how did he get here? Suddenly he remembered….GRACIE! _'Oh God where is Gracie? Is she here with him?'_

The hood over his head prevented him from seeing anything and as he tried he call out for his daughter he realized his mouth was gagged. He struggled against the ropes that restrained his hands behind his back and those movements earned him a kick to the ribs knocking the breath from him.

Then as his attacker grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to a sitting position, Danny's blood went cold as the man spoke, "Stop struggling Detective Williams or I will kill you right here. I did not harm your daughter but if you do not cooperate that can be changed. I got to her once, and I can do it again" The man pushed Danny back roughly against the side of the vehicle. His head hit the steel and pain from his head wound reverberated down the entire length of his spine.

Danny's cheeks puffed in and out as he tried to suck air into his lungs. _'That voice…..I've heard that voice before….who in the hell is this? Think Williams, think…'_

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Back at Danny's, Steve had stopped asking questions as Gracie had become more distraught. As he had tried to step away from the child she had lunged at him sobbing for him not to leave her.  
"DON'T GO UNCLE STEVE…PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
Holding her face in his hands he said softly, "I'm not leaving you baby" Pointing to the corner of the kitchen he said, "I'm going to be right over there…..you can see me. I'll never leave you Gracie, I promise. Kono's going to stay right with you okay?"

He again tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her as she nodded and said softly, "Okay"  
Kono pulled a chair up and taking Gracie from the tabletop, she sat holding Gracie tightly to her chest. The SEAL's eyes never left the tiny, terrified child lying in Kono's lap. He had met Danny only fifteen months ago and in that short time his heart had been totally taken by his new Ohana…..Danny, Chin, Kono and this little angel had given him the family that he so longed for. His heart ached and tears welled in his eyes as he watched Kono try to comfort her. Chin had left the room and returned with a blanket and Gracie's stuffed white Seal, a gift her SuperSEAL Steve had given her just last month as a Christmas gift. Covering the child up, Chin then moved off to the side of the room to talk to Steve.

The men talked softly not wanting Gracie to hear them, "What are you thinking Steve?"  
"I don't know Chin. We need to process the scene for fingerprints. There's a hell of a lot of blood out there"  
"Yeah there is, but you know how bad head wounds can bleed"  
Chin looked into SEAL's eyes, "She's going to be okay brah and we'll find Danny….we will"  
"She saw them Chin, she can help us find them….."  
"Chin agreed, adding "She just needs a little time, she's in shock and she's scared"  
"I want to get her out of here, bring her to my place and get her to bed. Can you wrap things up here alone?"  
"Absolutely, it's no problem. Do you want me to contact HPD?"  
Steve shook his head, "Not yet. Let's keep this with us for now. Gracie said the man told her he would hurt me"  
"So you think you're the actual target?"  
"I'm not sure, but if I am, I expect they'll be contacting me soon. We all need to stay together and stay safe"

Chin then asked, "There's no way for us to reach Rachel?"  
"No. They're on an Australian Outback tour and have no cellphone service. Danny said she'd be checking in with him periodically but he has no way to contact her" Steve smiled, "He was really happy about that…four weeks alone with Gracie. It's all he needed in this world, time with his daughter…..and now…"

Tears welled in his eyes and Chin squeezed his shoulder, "We'll keep her safe Steve and we'll bring Danny home"  
As they looked at the little girl who was still crying in Kono's lap, Steve spoke with a steely determination, "Whoever did this Chin… I'm going to make them pay. I'm going to make them pay"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny heard the van come to a stop and moments later he was being yanked from the vehicle.  
"Come on Williams, move it!"  
Two men grasped his forearms with great force and pulling him along, they began to move. Danny's ears perked up as he heard the sound of the Ocean waves crashing onto the shore. It was a cool night and he shivered as the air hit his sweat drenched clothes.

They walked about a mile, downward over a rocky terrain. The sounds of the water grew louder as they moved so Danny knew they were walking towards the Ocean. He stumbled several times with his captors pulling him upright. As they neared their destination, Danny's ankle came down wrong between two rocks and they all heard the bone snap.

"OH SSHIT!" He cried out as the men pulled him up.  
The leader hollered out to his men, "Lift him up! Carry him!"  
The men lifted Danny off the ground and they slowly began moving forward. The rocks were now slick and Danny felt the Ocean mist hitting his exposed hand and forearms. His ankle hurt like hell, but at least it took the attention away from his throbbing head.

A short time later he felt the breeze ease up and the sound of the waves become muffled. He figured they had entered a cave and his thoughts were confirmed as the men spoke and he heard their voices echoing off the walls surrounded them.

Danny cried out in pain as the men threw him to the ground.  
Without removing his hood the captors untied his hands and pulling him to his feet the three men worked quickly.  
The cave had been converted into a modern day torture chamber. Danny was stripped down to his boxers and then lifted up and placed onto a narrow, metal table. They strapped his wrists and ankles to the table and the Jersey detective cried out in pain as his captors took no care in keeping the broken ankle still. It had already begun to swell and bruise and it was obviously causing him great pain.

Danny's breathing was rapid as he fought to control the pain that coursed through his body. He heard the men's muffled voices but he couldn't make out what they were saying. _'Who in the hell are these men?'_ His mind raced as he tried to think who would want to harm him. His thoughts immediately turned to Kaimi Newalu. They had arrested him in connection with a sex slave trade that the 5-0 team had brought down a few months ago. Newalu had shot and killed two HPD officers in the them down and he, along with Steve were being called to testify against him when his case went to trial next month. Through their incarcerated informant Sang Min they had learned that talk around the prison was that he and McGarrett would not live to testify. They obviously had been more cautious since they heard this news but it wasn't an uncommon thing for them to be on a 'hit list', hell most of Hawaii's criminal population, if not all of them, wanted 5-0 dead and buried.

He sighed deeply under the hot hood, _'If this is Newalu's men, I'm as good as dead. Oh shit and Steve….they'll be after him as well…..how am I going to get out of this fucking mess?'_

His thoughts were broken as he heard the men draw closer and he heard the leader ask, "Did the package get mailed?"  
He heard one of the others reply, "Yes" only seconds before the first electronic jolt tore through his body…

******* MUCH MORE TO COME! I hope you're still enjoying! *****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

******** This Chapter contains graphic depictions of physical torture; please be forewarned ********

Steve moved back over to Gracie and knelt down in front of her. She was tightly hugging her stuffed Seal, Stevie and the knuckles on her other hand were white as she clenched Kono's shirt.

Steve saw the sheer terror in the little girls eyes and a large lump formed in his throat, _'keep it together McGarrett'….  
_He brushed his fingers tenderly across her cheek and forcing a smile he said softly, "Gracie, do you want more juice?"  
She shook her head no and he said, "We're going to go to my house now okay?"  
She shook her head yes and said softly, "I want my Danno…."  
"I know you do baby….come here" Still holding Seal Stevie tightly, she reached out to her beloved Uncle and he stood lifting her into his arms.  
As Kono stood and wrapped the blanket around the child, Steve asked, "Kono can you go pack her a bag?"

Kono left to pack Gracie's bag and Chin moved to start collecting the forensic evidence from the living room.  
Steve cradled Gracie like a baby, rocking her back and forth as he hummed to her softly. By the time Kono returned, Gracie's eyes had closed and she was sleeping in his arms.  
Kono smiled softly at him, "She's asleep?"  
He nodded, saying softly, "Yes…..she's exhausted. Danny's cell phone is on the counter, grab that please. Are you ready to go?"  
Kono nodded and after putting Danny's phone into her pocket she led the way as the two left the house. Steve curled Gracie towards his body so she wouldn't see her Daddy's blood in the living room if she woke. Chin followed them outside and as Kono jumped into the driver's seat of Steve's truck, he helped Steve into the passenger seat.

Gracie whimpered in his arms at the movement and Steve whispered into her ear, "Ssshhhhh sleep baby, sleep"  
Steve then turned to Chin and said, "Be careful and stay alert brother"  
"I will be. I'll see you soon, take care of her" Reaching through the window, Chin patted Steve's shoulder and then turning, he walked back into the house as the Silverado backed out of the driveway.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny's screams were muffled by the gag in his mouth and he blinked frantically behind the hood as blood and sweat ran into his eyes. The torturer's applied the electrical prods three times to the right side of his chest. As each volt shot through his body, his back arched and he struggled against the restraints that bound him. In his mind he screamed, _'STOP, OH GOD STOP…..PLEASE STOP….'_

The men then pulled the hood from his head and the gag from his mouth. Danny coughed and his body shook in pain. He lifted his head and as the prod hit his chest again he screamed as his body arched and he watched smoke waft up from his burning flesh.

After hitting him twice more with the prod one of the men moved to a metal cart that was a few feet from the table. Danny turned his head and he was instantly overcome with nausea at the sight before him. The cart contained numerous knives, wooden sticks, a rubber mallet, bamboo rods, guns, a can of gasoline and a large, thick bullwhip.

Turning his head away from the rack of weapons Danny Williams closed his eyes and tried to steel himself for the torture that was sure to come.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Gracie continued to sleep as Steve carried her into the house.  
Kono raced upstairs and quickly returned with pillows and blankets, and she made up a bed on the couch.  
Steve then gently laid the child down and the instant he pulled away from her, her eyes popped open and she screamed out, "NO….NO DANNO! DANNO!"

Steve grabbed her, "GRACIE, IT'S OKAY….I've got you honey" Lifting the child into a sitting position, Kono grabbed the pillow and Steve sat onto the couch. Kono placed the pillow onto his lap and he laid Gracie back down onto it, "I've got you Gracie, close your eyes….ssssshhhhhhhh….I'll be right here baby, ssshhhhhhh…."

Moments later she was asleep in his lap. Kono grabbed a couple of waters from the fridge and after handing one to Steve she sat on the coffee table in front of him.  
She spoke softly, "What are we going to do Steve?"  
"I'm hoping that Chin can come up with some fingerprints or DNA evidence to help us. We can't count on getting any significant information from Gracie, she's just too scared"

"Who do you think is behind this?"  
"I don't know Kono. I mean my first thought went to Kaimi Newalu but I just don't know…"  
"We know he threatened both of you, he's the logical suspect. Why do you have doubts?"  
He shook his head, "I don't know…..it's just a gut feeling I have" Kono watched as the SEAL tenderly stroke the little girls' hair. He continued softly, "Newalu is brutal, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill both of them, and why would he take Danny? It doesn't make any sense to me"

"Maybe he took Danny to keep you from testifying?"  
"He knows we'll be looking for Danny and I think he's smart enough to know that nothing...nothing will keep me from testifying to ensure that his sorry ass is locked up for the rest of his life"

"Who else could it be?"  
Steve tipped his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He smiled weakly, "Kono, you know as well as I do that there are hundreds of criminals on this Island who want us dead. We've stirred up a lot of bad blood this past year"

"Yeah…..that's an understatement isn't it?"  
Steve closed his eyes and they sat quietly for several seconds, "We need to find him fast"  
"We will boss. He's tough, he'll be fine"  
"I know…..I know"

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny's eyes darted between the two large Asian men. He didn't recognize either of them.  
He watched as they hovered over the cart, their hands touching one weapon after another as they discussed their next move. Danny's heart was racing rapidly and beads of sweat covered his face, neck and chest. He closed his eyes braced himself….

Moments later his eyes jolted open and he screamed in agony.  
He lifted his head and neck up and watched as the torturer struck the bottoms of his bare feet over and over again with a long wooden stick. Every blow caused pain to shoot up through his feet, up his legs and to his hips. His broken ankle was throbbing horribly and tears of pain slid from his eyes. The man hit his feet at least a dozen times and as he stepped away the second man moved forward….

Danny's eyes fell on the man's hands and the six inch knife he held.  
The knife's blade glistened in the light of the Coleman lanterns that illuminated the cave. He watched as the man slowly lowered the blade until the tip touched his left pectoral muscle.

His breathing was rapid and as the blade cut into his flesh he moaned in pain. The torturer moved the knife with sadistic skill. He pushed the blade into his victim just enough to cause pain, but not enough to be fatal. As Danny cried out, the man drew the knife down across his chest, inch by inch. The torture seemed to go on forever as he withdrew the knife only to then repeat the process on the right side of his chest and then three more times across his taut abdomen.

Eventually he stopped and to Danny's relief he heard the second man say, "That's enough…. for now"  
Danny watched as the men laid the weapons back onto the cart and then they turned and left the cave.  
He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. A pained grin crossed his lips as he thought of Steve and a conversation they'd had a couple of months ago.

They had been partners for almost a year before Steve had confided in him about the nightmares that he routinely suffered due to his years as a SEAL. Although he didn't give him explicit details of the missions, he had told him of the men, the brothers he had lost in the most terrifying and horrific ways possible. And Steve had told him about one mission in which he and two of his men had been captured, and tortured…

They had been held captive for five days before their team had rescued them and as Steve recounted the torture to him, he could see in the SEAL's eyes that he was reliving the painful events as though they had happened only yesterday.

Steve had told him about the techniques he had used to get through the torture, to endure the pain. He was going to have to use those methods to survive this. He needed to hang on until Steve found him…..because he knew in his heart that his partner WOULD find him.

****** SO? Are you still enjoying? I'd love to hear your thoughts! ******


	4. Chapter 4

Chin arrived about an hour later. Gracie had been growing more restless in Steve's lap but he had been able to console her and keep her sleeping.

Chin stood next to the couch as Kono fired up the computer and Steve asked, "So, anything?"  
"Nothing brah….absolutely nothing. They must have been wearing gloves"  
Steve shook his head, "Damn it. They're professionals….this isn't Newalu"  
Chin said, "You can't be so sure of that Steve?"  
Their conversation stopped abruptly as Gracie's eyes opened and she said softly, "Uncle Steve?"  
He smiled and looked down at her, "Hey baby"  
"Uncle Steve, I need to go potty"  
Kono handed the laptop to Chin and standing up she extended her hand, "Come on Gracie, I'll take you"  
She took Kono's hand and stood up. Turning back to Steve she held out her Seal and asked, "Will you hold Stevie for me"

He smiled and took the Seal from her, "You bet sweetheart"  
As the bathroom door closed behind them Chin asked, "Do you think she's going to be okay?"  
"She'll be fine, once we find Danny"  
"She's a tough little girl"  
"She shouldn't have to be tough, she's only seven..." He sat forward on the couch and placing his elbows on knees and holding Stevie the Seal in front of him he said "Chin, whoever did this…..they involved Gracie…..this is personal"

The bathroom door opened and Gracie walked over to Steve and he handed her the Seal.  
"Did Stevie behave himself?"  
Steve grinned, "Yes ma'am, he is a very well-behaved Seal"  
His heart warmed as she smiled at him, "Do you want to lie back down?"  
"No, can I watch TV?"  
"Sure you can. Would it be okay if Kono watches with you and Chin and I are going to be at the kitchen table working?"  
She hesitated a split second before replying, "Yes, that's okay"  
Steve and Chin moved into the kitchen with their equipment as Kono and Gracie cuddled up on the couch and began to channel surf.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

As Chin ran the blood samples, Steve paced the kitchen floor.  
_'Who in the hell had Danny?_' He had felt a horrible sense of dread ever since he saw his partner's lifeblood spilled in his living room…so much blood.

"Steve….."  
He walked over to the table, "Yeah?"  
Chin looked at him and confirmed what they already knew, "The blood is all Danny's"  
Steve asked, "Was there anything on his phone?"  
"There was a voice mail that Rachel left earlier this evening but she doesn't say anything telling us where she is or if we could possibly reach her"  
Steve nodded and ran his hand across his face, "I'm worried Chin…..shit, who has him and what are they doing to him?"

They turned to the sound of Gracie entering the kitchen, "Uncle Steve can I have a juice box?"  
"Sure"  
As he took one from the fridge and handed it to her, she asked "There's nothing good on TV, can I play with one of your games?"  
A couple of months ago Steve had found a box of his old hand-held video games in the attic and Gracie had loved playing with them. As they walked over to the cabinet where he kept them he asked, "What do you want to play?"

"Frogger!"  
"That's one of my favorites!" As he pulled the game from the box and tried to turn it on, he said "Looks like it needs new batteries"  
The little girl said, "I can get them, where are they?"  
Steve smiled, "There's a package in my top desk drawer sweetheart"  
As she turned and ran off Chin said, "Kids are so resilient"  
"Anything we can do to keep her mind off of what's happening is good"

A few seconds later they heard a crash and the sound of breaking glass coming from the office.  
They raced into the room to find Kono kneeling on the ground in front of Gracie. The child's hands were out in front of her and she was repeating over and over again, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy…."

Steve dropped to his knees next to Kono, "Gracie, Gracie….look at me baby"  
"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy…." Her eyes were open wide with fear and tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
"Gracie….Gracie, its Uncle Steve…look at me baby"  
Her eyes focused on the SEAL and she turned towards him. He opened his arms and she threw himself into them. As he embraced her, her tiny arms clung to his neck tightly as she said softly, "He took Danno…. Uncle Steve, he took Danno"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny hurt…..God he hurt. His head was throbbing but it didn't feel moist anymore so he figured that the bleeding had stopped. His chest was bleeding but he had no idea as to how bad the cuts were. His feet, oh God his feet hurt…he had heard about this type of torture before and now he could certainly attest to how painful it was. His broken ankle multiplied that pain ten-fold. The ankle had swollen severely and the leather strap was unbelievably tight around it. And to top things off, he was freezing! The cool night air hitting his nearly naked, sweat-drenched body had caused his body to shiver uncontrollably.

He decided now was as good a time as any to try implementing one on Steve's methods. He closed his eyes and he concentrated only on his breathing. He grinned as he could hear Steve's voice telling him _'relax partner…nice slow, deep breaths…...in, out…..in, out…..in, out…relax Daniel…..nice and slow'_

He heard the Ocean water beating against the rocks just a few feet outside the cave. _'You know I hate the sound of the Ocean Steven…God, I hate the Ocean'_ He zoned in on the sounds around him as he continued to concentrate on controlling his breathing.

Soon the sensations of pain subsided and the sounds of the soothing Ocean filled his mind along with his partner's voice repeating, _'relax Danno…nice slow, deep breaths…in, out…..in, out…..in, out…'_

******** This is a shorter chapter, but I thought it was a good place to stop…next up, the kidnappers identities are revealed and Steve receives their terrifying package – I'd love to hear what you think! Remember, reviews make writing all worthwhile! HAPPY READING ********


	5. Chapter 5

******* WARNING! This chapter contains EXTREMELY violent and graphic depictions; please be forewarned *******

******* OKAY! The kidnappers are about to be revealed…..here we go *******

Gracie buried her face into Steve's shoulder and through her tortured sobs she said, "He took Danno….. Uncle Steve he took Danno"

Steve waited, he wanted to ask her questions but he couldn't, not yet. He waited…..he hugged her and held her tightly. He rubbed her back gently, "Calm down Gracie, I've got you honey…..ssshhhhhh, I've got you"

Kono moved over next to Chin and the man put his arm around his cousin, comforting her. Tears filled Kono's eyes as she watched her hard-nosed SEAL boss. Seeing Steve in this role of comforting his best friend's daughter was unbelievably touching. She remembered the first time they had all met Gracie at a High School football game. She had seen a genuine softness for the child in his eyes even then. Now, a little more than a year later she clung to him as though her life depended on it. Gracie Williams adored her Uncle Steve, and he adored her.

Steve was still on his knees comforting Gracie as his eyes scoured his surroundings. His chair was pushed back against the bookcase which stood several feet behind the desk. The top desk drawer was open and the package of batteries lay on the floor. It appeared that Gracie had backed up into a floor lamp knocking it to the ground and breaking it.

Remaining on the floor he felt the child begin to relax in his arms and he asked her softly, "Gracie, can you tell me who took Danno?"

"That man on your desk….he took Danno and he said he was going to hurt you"  
Steve's blood turned cold. He didn't even need to look at his desk…...he knew what was there and he knew who's picture she had seen.

Last night he had sat there late into the night, his mind drifting to his Mother and Father as he had looked through the file again for the hundredth time. He stood, and holding Gracie tightly to his chest he glanced at his desk. The file was closed and peeking out from under the manila folder was the picture of his nemesis Wo Fat…

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny was deep in his own thoughts as Wo Fat and his two thugs re-entered the cave.  
The Jersey detective was brought back to realty as a bucket of cold, salty seawater was thrown onto his face. He coughed and gasped for air as the water hit his face and entered his mouth. The salty water stung the deep gash on the side of his head and burned his eyes. He blinked his eyes furiously as the water mixed with tears slid down his face.

After several seconds his vision cleared enough and he turned his head towards his captors.  
As his eyes focused on Wo Fat, the direness of his situation became instantly all too clear.  
"Wo Fat…"  
"Detective Williams"  
Danny's voice was steeled with anger as he asked, "What did you do to my daughter?"  
"Gracie is fine detective. I did not harm her. I would never harm a child. I am certain she is safe with your partner at this very moment"  
"What do you want from me?"  
"Answers detective"  
"What kind of answers you son-of-a-bitch?"  
"A name…who is Shelburne?"  
"Shelburne?"  
"Yes, Shelburne"  
"I've never heard the name"  
"Wrong answer Detective"  
Wo Fat raised his hand and before Danny realized what was happening the thick bullwhip came crashing down across his already bleeding chest. One, two, three times…

Danny could not contain his screams of anguish as the whip cut through his tender flesh.  
After the third lash, Wo Fat motioned for his man to stop.  
Danny's breathing was rapid and he could feel his heart beating frantically in his chest, _'hold on Williams'_

Several moments passed before Wo Fat again asked, more firmly this time, "WHO IS SHELBURNE?"  
Danny's voice shook with pain as he replied, "I don't know anyone named Shelburne"  
Wo Fat stepped away from the table and as he walked from the cave he told his men "Do not kill him….yet"

The two thugs moved to either side of the table and they began to beat Danny with their fists.  
Being strapped to the table, each blow hurt horribly. One man concentrated on his face and the other on his already damaged chest and abdomen.

Danny closed his eyes…..each blow hit his face…..his eyes, nose and jaw. The breath was sucked from his lungs as his chest and mid-section took blow after blow. He let his mind go. Steve had told him how during torture you have to recede deep into the recesses your mind, _'block out the pain… block out the pain….easier said than done Steven'_

His mind drifted back to seven years ago, the day his life changed forever…..the day his little angel Gracie Margaret entered the world. It had been a long labor, more than twenty hours but Rachel had been a real trooper and when the Doctor held up their perfect little bundle of joy and he watched her chest move rapidly up and down as she drew her first breaths into her lungs, tears of joy had dampened his cheeks. Her cries filled the delivery room and she squirmed wildly in the Doctors hands. He had bundled her into a blanket and placed her into Rachel's waiting arms. Danny stroked his wife's hair and when he reached out and touched his daughters hand for the first time she had wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. At that moment she had his heart forever….his little monkey. He would move mountains to make her happy and she would never want for anything...…his life was now complete.

The beating went on steadily for ten minutes and as the thugs walked away from the battered and bloodied detective he remained still on the table, his mind a million miles away…..remembering happier time.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Back at the McGarrett home, the group had all moved out into the living room.  
Steve was terrified, Wo Fat had Danny. All of his fears of what was happening to his partner now had escalated. Wo Fat was brutal and this was all his fault….he had brought that evil man straight to Danny's front door. He was shaking with fear and anger as he sat on the couch, cradling his partners' beloved daughter in his lap.

Kono was sitting in the chair next to the couch and Chin was pacing the floor as they all remained quiet for several minutes. Eventually Steve pulled Gracie from his chest and as he tenderly stroked her hair, he spoke to her soothingly "Gracie, you're being so brave and I'm so proud of you. You're such a big girl" He smiled softly at her, "Now I know who took you're Daddy and I'm going to get him back, I promise you" Gracie Williams flung her arms around Steve and she hugged him fiercely. Steve's eyes were closed and he silently prayed to God that he would be able to keep that promise.

Chin finally spoke, "Steve, we need to get a few hours of sleep…..tomorrow's going to be a busy day"  
Steve nodded in agreement and laid back onto the couch with Gracie cradled up in the crook of his arm. Chin covered them up with a blanket and Kono covered herself up and reclined in the chair next to them. Shutting off the light in the living room, Chin Ho Kelly moved into the kitchen and sitting down at the table in front of the computer he began to search for anything that could help them find Wo Fat.

It was a little after eight in the morning when Chin heard the Fed-X truck pull up in front of the house.  
Walking quietly through the living room he met the driver at the door and signed for the small package.  
As he walked back into the living room he moved to the couch and nudging Steve's shoulder he woke him, saying softly "Hey, this was just delivered"

Setting the package on the coffee table, Chin placed his hands under the tiny child lifting her slightly so Steve could slip out from underneath her. She remained sleeping as Steve tucked the blankets tightly around her. Kissing her forehead, he took the package from the table and as Chin woke Kono they all moved quietly into the kitchen.

The three sat at the kitchen table and Steve set the package in front of him.  
It was wrapped in plain brown paper and was addressed to STEVEN MCGARRETT, with no return address.  
Without speaking, he unwrapped the box and sighing deeply he opened it.  
There was a disposable cellphone and a note, which he read out loud, "McGarrett, use this phone and call this number 822-6569 at 10:00 sharp"

Steve then lifted the small cloth that the phone had been sitting on from the box. The blood drained from his face and he stood from the table knocking his chair backwards as he said softly, "Oh my God no...…"  
Chin and Kono watched as Steve's hand went to his mouth and he turned from the table. They stood from their chairs and looking into the box they saw what had caused that reaction in their leader.

The box contained Danny's bloodied badge and on top of it, a severed index finger…

******** Okay, so lot's happened in this chapter, what do you think? This story is my fictional twist on the battle between our Steve and his arch nemesis Wo Fat. I hope you are enjoying and I would love to hear your thoughts. Next up, the rescue….. ********


	6. Chapter 6

******* Your reviews have been amazing and are greatly appreciated, Thank You All! - Here are the next two chapters, I hope you enjoy! *******

Kono said shakily, "Oh my God….."  
Chin put his arm around her and pulled her away from the table, "Come on, don't look at it Kono"  
She was sobbing softly and several moments passed before Steve moved into the kitchen and grabbing a paper towel he walked over to the box. He said nothing and as the others watched he picked up the finger from the box. Turning it over he noted that the fingerprint had been burned off. The disgust and rage in the SEAL's eyes was evident, he was going to kill Wo Fat and the others involved in this.

He stared at the severed finger in silence for several minutes. Wrapping the finger in the paper towel he turned to Chin, "Chin, I need you to test this blood…..this isn't Danny's finger"

No words were spoken as Chin pulled out the kit and taking samples from both the severed finger and Danny's badge he started the test. As they waited for the results Steve said, "Kono, I want you to take Gracie and check in to the Hilton. I'm going to have Duke send Officers to guard the room. We're not going to take any chances that this bastard can get to Gracie"

Chin asked, "How are we going to handle this?"  
"I'm going to call him at 10:00 like the note says and I'm going to find that son-of-a-bitch and bring Danno home"  
"You're not going in there alone Steve"  
"If I have to, I will. Wo Fat took Danny and terrified Gracie…and I brought that son-of-a-bitch right to their door.  
"Steve, this isn't your fault?"  
"Of course it is Chin. I've put all of you in danger because of my own personal vendetta….I'm sorry"

Kono looked at both men, "Steve stop…." Her voice shook with emotion, "You can't blame yourself for this. Wo Fat is an animal. We are with you because we choose to be with you, because we love you. Steve, you're family….We need to find this man and bring him to justice…all of us, together"

She moved over to Steve and they gave each other a warm embrace. He said softly, "Thank You Kono"  
As they parted Chin, looked at both of them grinning broadly, "Steve you're right, it's not Danny's finger"  
Tears welled in Steve's eyes, "Oh Thank God….Thank God"  
Kono asked, "Why would he send this, he had to know that we could confirm it wasn't Danny's"  
Steve replied, "He sent it because he's a sadistic bastard and he knew it would get the reaction out of us that it did. He also wants us to know what he can do, what he's capable of"

Kono took hold of Steve's hand, "Right now nothing else matters but bringing Danny home to that little girl….."  
"And I'm going to do just that Kono"  
Kono nodded, "Let me make us some coffee"  
"Sound's good, thank you"

Steve took Danny's bloody badge from the box and he put the wrapped up finger back into it. Closing up the box he set it up on top of the refrigerator and moving to the sink he used hot water and dish soap to clean his partner's badge. Once it was clean, he slipped it into his pocket and walked back over to the table.

Chin was sitting at the computer and Steve asked, "What are you finding?"  
"I found out that Wo-Fat arrived in Hawaii three weeks ago with two men, Beniko Fugimoto and Yuzuki Imada. Fugimoto and Imada are both convicted felons"  
Steve inquired, "What were their convictions for?"  
"Fugimoto served eight years for assault and Imada, twelve years for robbery and drug possession"

Steve's face was stern as he looked at the info that Chin had compiled. He needed to know as much as he could about these bastards and he had less than two hours before the phone call, "Did you stay up all night doing this?"  
Chin grinned, "Yeah, don't worry about it"  
Steve sighed, "Thank you brother"  
Chin said softly, "Let's get our boy back"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny's mind was still back in time…Gracie was two years old and they were hosting a barbeque at their home with his brother Matt and sister Sarah. After dinner, Rachel and Sarah had moved inside to wash the dishes while he and Matt chased the rambunctious toddler around the backyard. She was giggling uncontrollably at them as they wrestled and rolled across the lush green lawn. When they were worn out, he had grabbed a rubber ball and sitting on the ground he and Matt had rolled it back and forth to each other as Gracie chased it. She would catch the ball and they would both call out to her to throw it to them! She would throw the ball to 'Maatee' and then to 'Daddy'. Several minutes into the game, Matty had called out his name and as Gracie turned to him she tried to mimic her Uncle, hollering out 'Dan-no'

And thus he had become 'Danno', He smiled at the memory while thinking, _'why am I so cold?'  
_He regained consciousness as the wooden sticks again hit the soles of his bare feet. They were now swollen and bloodied and his ankle…oh God his ankle hurt. He tried hard to not cry out, to not give his tormenters the satisfaction of seeing his pain….he thought of Gracie and he thought of Steve, _'I'm not strong enough partner, oh shit Steve I'm not as strong as you are…..I can't do this anymore. I tried, I swear to God I tried…please take care of my little Monkey. Buddy please let her know her Danno loves her…..'  
_  
**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

After Steve contacted Duke and set up the needed security at the Hotel he moved to the living room to wake Gracie.  
He knelt down in front of the couch and took her tiny hand in his. Stroking her forearm with his fingers he spoke softly, "Gracie, Gracie can you wake up for me"  
The little girl's eyes fluttered open, "Uncle Steve….did you find Danno yet"  
"Not yet sweetheart but we're going to find him real soon. I need you to do me a favor though"  
"Okay"  
"I need you to go stay with Kono at the Hilton until we bring Danno home okay?"  
Tears welled in her eyes and her lips quivered as she spoke, "I want to stay here with you"  
"I need to go find your Daddy Gracie, so I need you to stay with Kono. You can watch movies, swim with the dolphins and play in the pool"

"Can I take Frogger with me?"  
Steve smiled at the innocence of the sweet child, "Honey, why don't you take the whole box of games with you"  
She smiled back at him, "Okay, thanks Uncle Steve"  
"I'll get the games for you and Kono will help you get cleaned up, she brought some clean clothes for you"  
"Okay….I'm hungry"  
"When you get to the hotel you can order room service, anything you like, how about that?"  
She nodded and sitting up she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you Uncle Steve"  
He smiled at her, "I love you too Gracie"  
She went with Kono to change and wash up and Steve went to grab the games for her.

When she was ready to go Steve knelt down before her.  
She said softly, "I'm scared Uncle Steve"  
He ran a finger down her cheek, "Don't be scared Gracie. You and Kono just have a good time and before you know it, we'll be back with your Daddy"  
"Promise"  
"I promise" After a final hug, he kissed her on the forehead and then standing, he hugged Kono and whispered softly, "Be careful"  
She replied, "You too boss"

A short time later Steve and Chin left in their vehicles, driving to 5-0 headquarters to prepare themselves for the rescue attempt.

******** Next chapter…the rescue ********


	7. Chapter 7

******* I have never had the good fortune to visit Hawaii (hopefully someday!) so although I use names of actual locations, if my descriptions of the area for creative purposes are inaccurate, I apologize. *******

**************** Here comes the rescue, I hope you enjoy ****************

At ten o'clock on the dot Steve dialed the number.

"McGarrett"  
Steve responded, "Wo Fat"  
"You figured out it was me, Gracie is a bright little girl"  
"Yes she is"  
"Let's get right down to business shall we. If you ever want to see your partner alive again you will do exactly as I say. You will come to Kaena Point in one hour and do not be late. You will come alone and unarmed. You will not have your cellphone. If you fail to follow any of these instructions Gracie's Father will be sent home in packages similar to the one you received this morning. Do you understand?"

Steve spoke firmly, "I understand, now you listen to me. If you harm Danny I WILL kill you, Do YOU understand me?"  
"One hour McGarrett"  
The phone went dead and Steve turned to Chin, "One hour brother"

They moved quickly. As Steve told him about the phone call, Chin injected a micro-chip tracking device into the back of his shoulder.  
Steve then said, "I'll leave to Kaena now. I don't want you to follow me immediately in case we're being watched. Ten minutes after I leave you take off but go home. Stay there at least half an hour before heading towards Kaena Point"

"I don't like leaving you alone with that son-of-a-bitch Steve"  
"Chin, we can't take a chance with Danny's life. I'm going to do what he says" Steve ran his hands across his face as he added, "I don't like the idea of you following us"

"Well brother, that is non-negotiable"  
"Chin, if you have ANY suspicion that you're being followed you turn around and I'll do this on my own, do you hear me?"  
"Steve….."  
"Chin, any mission I've ever been on, there is always a nervousness and fear that you might not come back alive. I always did everything I could to make sure my men came back to their loved ones alive, but I didn't always succeed in that" Chin saw the pain in the SEAL's eyes as he continued, "I loved each and every brother I lost Chin and it tears me up inside, but this one is different….this is about Gracie and I will never be able to live with myself if Danny dies. It would destroy her" Steve ran a hand across his stubbled face, "I need you to promise me something buddy"

"Anything"  
"If this goes bad and we don't make it back, promise me that you'll tell Gracie how much her Daddy and I loved her" His voice choking up as he added, "Please tell her I'm so sorry"

Chin grasped his hand tightly, "That conversation is not going to have to take place brah"  
Steve looked at his dear friend and said, "Let's bring our boy home"  
**  
50505050505050505050505050505050 **

Steve arrived at the point and waited. _'I'm coming Danno…hold on partner'_  
His mind raced as he thought about how he was going to handle this. He didn't know what surroundings Danny was being held in and he would have no weapons. He knew what he said to Chin was true. Gracie would be destroyed if Danny died, but she wouldn't be the only one….it would destroy him as well. He smiled softly at the thought of this feisty Jersey detective who had become much more than a partner to him. He was the best friend he ever had. He loved Danny and he would do everything in his power to save him.

About twenty minutes later a van pulled up in front of his truck and as Wo Fat exited the vehicle Steve opened his door.  
"Hands out in front of you McGarrett"  
Steve did as instructed. Wo Fat had him place his hands on the hood of the truck and spread his legs. He then patted him down checking for weapons.

Stepping back he said, "Turn around"  
Steve turned keeping his open hands out in front of him.  
Wo Fat was holding a gun on him as he said, "Lift up your shirt"  
Steve did as he was told, turning around as Wo Fat checked him for wires.

Wo Fat then motioned to the SEAL, "Let's go"  
Once in the van they began to drive East along the coastline.  
They drove in silence for several minutes before Steve asked, "Why did you take Danny? Your problems are with me, not him"  
Receiving no response, he continued "You terrorized an innocent child you son-of-a-bitch and I'm going to make you pay for that"  
Still receiving no response, Steve looked out the front of window and remained silent.

About twenty minutes later, Wo Fat turned off the road and parked the van behind a row of high-standing bushes.  
Shutting off the engine he pointed the gun at Steve and said, "Move"  
With the gun pointed at his back, Steve began the walk down the rocky embankment towards the Ocean and the isolated cave. Steve's eyes scoured the area as he tried to scope out an escape route. The area was extremely rocky and there were several large boulders and many areas of high weeds all around them. As they reached an embankment that overlooked the Ocean, Steve figured the drop down to the waters edge was about ten feet. Wo Fat guided him towards the cave having him stop several feet before the entrance.

Steve turned towards his enemy, "What? You told me you'd take me to Danny"  
"In due time. Get on your knees"  
Steve dropped down onto the sand and Wo Fat moved closer. Without warned he raised his gun, he then slammed it down forcefully across Steve's jaw. The blow rocked the SEAL but he refused to go down.

As blood flowed from his mouth he smirked and said, "Is that the best you've got?"  
"I want answers McGarrett, answers that your partner has been unwilling to provide. If you do not provide the information I request, you will find out how far I will go…..just as your partner has"

Steve's heart sunk at that statement "What have you done to Danny?"  
Placing his gun to Steve's temple he said, "Tell me, who is Shelburne?"  
"Shelburne? I don't know any Shelburne"  
With his back to the cave, Steve did not see Wo-Fat's armed henchmen exiting the cave about twenty feet behind him. As Wo Fat raised his gun to strike Steve again, gunfire erupted.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin had arrived and was firing from several feet away where he stood behind the protection of a boulder.  
His first shot hit Imada in the forehead throwing him back onto the sand, dead.  
Steve moved with catlike speed barreling his body into Wo Fat's mid-section and driving him to the ground. The gun flew from his grasp and fell over the edge of the embankment. As Chin exchanged gunfire with Fugimoto, Steve and Wo Fat exchanged blows.

The battles raged on for several minutes, Steve and Wo Fat had risen to their feet and in a split second it was over…. Wo Fat lunged at Steve and they hit a soft patch of earth which gave way causing them to both to plummet over the edge of the embankment. As this was happening, Chin's shot's finally took down Fugimoto.

Chin moved quickly towards the downed men and after confirming they were both dead he raced into the cave with his gun still drawn. Seeing no other perpetrators he turned his attention to his unconscious friend lying beaten, bruised and shivering on the cold steel table. Placing his fingers to Danny's neck, he was relieved to find a pulse, although weak. He worked to release the injured man from his restraints, extremely concerned at the condition of Danny's feet, particularly his broken right ankle. His eyes scoured the cave falling on the torturers sleeping bags. Grabbing one, he covered Danny and then after placing a hand on Danny's forehead and telling him to hang on, he raced from the cave to check on Steve.

Lying on his belly, he inched to the edge of the embankment and looking over he was terrified at what he saw.  
Steve was lying on his back, unconscious and bleeding ten feet below….

********* I hope you're still enjoying, I'd love to hear from you! Much more to come! *********


	8. Chapter 8

As Chin looked at Steve lying unconscious below, his stomach turned "Oh my God, no"  
Suddenly he heard the sound of a boat engine firing up to his left. Turning his head he saw a pathway off to the side of the cave and he watched as a speed boat pulled away from the shore, driven by Wo Fat.

Standing quickly, he fired round after round at the fast moving boat but realizing he could not hit the target he returned his gun to its holster and he raced back towards the cave. Checking that Danny was still unconscious he grabbed another sleeping bag and raced towards the path. As he made his way towards Steve he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Duke Lukela.

"Duke, Duke it's Chin….both Steve and Danny are down. We're eighteen miles east of Kaena Point and we need a Medevac Chopper, they both need to be airlifted out of here. I'll keep my phone on so you can track us, please hurry Duke, it's bad man"

He reached Steve's side and looking down at his friend, the sight nauseated him. He had fallen onto his left shoulder with his arm being pinned beneath his body. He had suffered a compound fracture of the shoulder and the bone had pushed through his shirt. His jaw and cheek were severely swollen, but that may have been from the fight before the fall. Throwing the sleeping bag over him he knelt at his side. He placed his fingers on Steve's neck, thankful to find a strong pulse.

Chin heard him moan and leaning close he said, "Steve, Steve can you hear me?"  
His eyes suddenly bolted open and he gasped. Chin put one hand on his chest and the his other hand on his forehead, "STEVE, STAY STILL BRAH….look at me, look at me…..it's Chin"

"CChhin….ooohhhhh fucckk….mmy arm. What hhappened?"  
"You fell buddy. You have to stay still for me Steve, DON'T MOVE"  
"DDanno?"  
"He's alive but he's unconscious. Duke's got a Medevac Chopper on the way"  
"CChin…go to hhim….go ttake ccare of him"  
"He's unconsc…."  
Steve interrupted him, "Chin ggo to him…nnow!"  
Steve's face contorted in pain as Chin said,"Steve, settle down brother"  
"GGO NOW"  
"Only if you swear to me you won't move" Chin's voice shook with emotion, "You PROMISE ME"  
"I won't mmove, I wwon't move…..I ppromise" Tears welled in Steve's eyes, "Go, please take care of hhim. We hhave to get him hhome Chhin, please ggo….'m ffine"

Chin grinned softly, "I'll be back soon…..you DON'T move"  
Steve winked, saying "Go"  
Chin was torn as he turned and ran back up the path.  
Steve closed his eyes and tears slipped down his cheeks, he hadn't lied to Chin, he wouldn't move…shit, he COULDN'T move.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin placed a hand on Danny's forehead, saying softly "We're here Danny, you're safe now buddy….help is on the way. You hang on, Gracie needs you brah"  
At the mention of his daughters name, Danny moaned and while remaining unconscious he mumbled her name, "Gracie…..Gracie Monkey"

Chin continued to console his injured friend until he heard the humming of the approaching helicopter rotors. He ran outside and standing on the narrow embankment he waved his arms franically. The chopper flew directly over Chin and hovered. In only minutes the first EMT was on the ground.  
"Detective Kelly, where are the victims?"  
Chin pointed, "We have a man who was tortured in the cave and our second man fell from the embankment"  
"Any idea whose wounds are more serious?"  
Knowing what Steve wanted, Chin replied without hesitation, "Please treat our man in the cave first"  
As their conversation was wrapping up, the man's medical equipment was lowered to him and then he raced into the cave. As the second EMT landed and received his equipment, Chin sent him down the path to tend to Steve while per the EMT's instructions he waited for the cargo baskets to be lowered.

Once he had the baskets he first brought one into the cave.  
Danny remained unconscious. The EMT had inserted an IV into his forearm and an oxygen mask was in place. He had pulled back the blankets and Chin now took a better look at his wounds. There were several gashes caused from a large knife on his chest and abdomen. Although there was a lot of dried blood on his body, thankfully the wounds, well bad, did not appear to be fatal. Chin glanced at the cart of torture tools that the EMT had pushed aside and what he saw made him sick to his stomach. He saw the bullwhip that had caused the large, raw welts on Danny's chest. He also saw the electric prod, which had been applied to his chest leaving burns. It was also obvious that he had been beaten, his face and torso being bruised. His blonde hair was caked with dried blood from the gash on his head that he had received back in his living room. The EMT had stabilized his ankle and a chill shot down the length of Chin's spine as he glanced at the bottoms of Danny's feet which were swollen, and bloodied….

Suddenly the man's radio crackled as the EMT tending to Steve communicated with the chopper.  
"Tom, this is Rob…..I have a possible spinal injury on victim number two, I need a backboard ASAP"  
"Roger that, it's on the way Rob"  
Chin's blood turned cold at the possibility that Steve had a spinal injury….oh God no...

"Detective Kelly?"  
Chin was staring at Danny's bruised face, his mind drifting….  
The EMT repeated, "Detective Kelly?"  
Chin turned to him, "I'm sorry…..what do you need me do?"  
"Can you go take the backboard down to Rob and help him, then come back here?"  
"Yes ...got it"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin went outside and waited as the backboard was lowered from the chopper and he then raced it down to Steve's side.  
The SEAL was still conscious and as Rob continued to work on stabilizing him, Chin knelt down close. Steve looked up at him and lifting the oxygen mask from his mouth he asked "Chin…..how is hhe?"  
"He's good buddy, they're working on him now. How are you?"  
Steve smiled weakly, "'M ffine….don't wworry 'bout mme…..you take carre of Daanno"

Chin put his hand over Steve's and placed the oxygen mask back over his nose and mouth. "I will. You just hang in there buddy, you're going to be fine" Taking Steve's hand, he squeezed it and then placed it back down at his side.  
As Steve's eyes closed, Chin looked up at the EMT who said, "Can you help me here Detective Kelly?"

Following Rob's instructions, as he gently turned the injured man, Chin held the board up against his back. The men then worked in tandem securing Steve to the board and then they lifted him into the cargo basket. Steve had lost consciousness during the process and Chin now looked closer at his injuries. Along with his facial swelling and bruising, he was bleeding from the back of his head. Rob had started an IV and put a neck brace on him as well. He had cut his shirt off and secured his left arm tightly to his body, and bloodied bandaging was packed around the shoulder fracture. His forearm and wrist also appeared to be fractured as they were severely swollen and bruised. Chin cringed at the bruising on Steve's side and abdomen which extended across his back.

As Rob was finishing up tightening the straps around Steve's legs, Chin asked nervously, "You think there's spinal damage?"  
Rob looked at him solemnly, "He has no feeling in his legs"  
"Does he know this?"  
"Yes"

Chin watched on as the Medevac chopper moved to hover over them. Ropes were dropped and Chin's mind raced as he watched Rob secure the clasps to the basket and give the okay to have him lifted up into the chopper. _'Steve was paralyzed and he knew it…..he had known it and yet all he had been worried about was Danny….oh God, please don't let these men die'_

After seeing Steve be pulled safely into the chopper, Rob said loudly over the whirring of the chopper "I'll get up and continue to treat him. Can you go back and help Craig?"

"Yes…thank you" Chin then ran back up to the cave to find Craig still working on stabilizing Danny.  
Chin asked, "How is he?"  
"He's stable and ready to be moved, can you help me"  
"Absolutely"  
As the men transferred Danny into the cargo basket he woke and lifting his hand to his face he tore the oxygen mask away while screaming "NO, NNNOO…..SSTOP PPLEASE SSTOP!"

As Craig covered Danny and struggled to strap him in, Chin held his shoulders down and leaned in close.  
"DANNY, DANNY, LOOK AT ME BUDDY…..LOOK AT ME"  
Danny's eyes opened wide and his breathing was rapid and pained.  
"Danny, brah it's Chin…calm down….you're safe now"  
"CChinn…oooooohhhh hhurts Chhin"  
"I know buddy. We're getting you out of here now, I need you to relax…slow down your breathing…"  
"Grraacie…"  
Chin stroked Danny's forehead, "Gracie's fine, she's with Kono…..relax now…ssshhhhhhhh"  
Danny mumbled his daughter's name several times before closing his eyes and again surrendering to the darkness.

Chin put the oxygen mask back over Danny's face and once he was secured in the basket the men moved him outside the cave, which had become his torture chamber.

Soon they were all in the chopper and it was tearing through the bright Hawaiian skies towards King's Hospital.

******** Again THANK YOU so much for all the wonderful comments. Reviews give so much incentive to keep writing! So, is Wo Fat gone for now? How badly was he hurt? Much more to come, I hope you're still enjoying ********


	9. Chapter 9

****** Please note that I have no medical background; as always, I try to be as accurate as possible but please remember this is fiction! - THANK YOU ALL for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming, they make my day! ******

As Chin sat off to the side watching the EMT's work on the men he dialed Duke.  
"Duke, we're in the air and on our way to King's"  
"I've got two units only minutes away from the crime scene. What happened Chin?"  
Chin briefly explained what had happened. He also filled him in on Steve and Danny's conditions and let him know that Wo Fat's two henchmen were dead at the scene.  
"Wo Fat escaped?"  
"Yeah, I don't know how he walked away Duke….he has to be injured. I need you to put out an APB and notify all the hospitals and airlines to watch for him. We need to find this son-of-a-bitch"

"I'll get it done Chin. I'll also send units to the hospital for security. We'll do everything we can to find him"  
"I know you will Duke, thank you"  
"Please keep me posted on their conditions"  
"I will, bye"

A few moments later Chin stood as Danny began to cry out in pain. Craig called out, "Detective Kelly, can you help please"  
Chin moved to his friend's side as Craig said, "Please try to calm him while I get something for him for the pain"  
Danny's eyes where huge with pain and Chin grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly, "Danny, relax… I've got you"  
Danny's cries where muffled through the oxygen mask, "STTEEVE! WWHERE'S SSTEVVE?"  
"Danny, I need you to relax babe….."  
Stteve….Shhelburrne…SShelburnne…SShhel…" His voice tailed off and his hand grew limp in Chin's as the morphine entered his vein and pulled him into darkness.

A short time later the chopper landed on the roof of the hospital and medical personnel were there to meet them and race them into surgery.

Chin moved to the waiting room and after stopping into a restroom and washing up, he grabbed a cup of coffee and then phoned Duke.  
"Duke, any luck?"  
"No, nothing yet Chin"  
"Duke, Danny was saying a name, Shelburne…but I don't know what that means….."  
"Was it one of his torturers?"  
"No, their names were Fugimoto and Imada"  
Duke replied, "Okay, thanks Chin. I'll look into it"

After hanging up he then called Kono.  
"Chin?"  
"Hi Cous', where are you?"  
"We're at King's Hospital" He gave her the details of what had happened and a run down on both man's injuries.  
"Oh God Chin, Steve's paralyzed?"  
"Sweetheart, we have to stay positive. Let's see what the Doctors say….." He paused and then asked, "How's Gracie?"

"She's doing well. What should I tell her Chin?"  
"I don't think you should tell her anything yet….he's very critical Kono, let's wait. Keep her happy and busy and I'll call you when I have an update"  
"Okay…..Chin, stay strong. They'll be okay"  
"I know…..I know" Chin hung up the phone and placing his hands over his face, the stress of everything that had happened crashed in on him and he sobbed and silently prayed for his dear friend's survival.

**505050505050505050505050505050**

Wo Fat reached his Gulf Port Passenger Boat which had been cruising about thirty miles off shore.  
He had half a dozen men on board, including a personal physician.

Wo Fat's luck had been Steve McGarrett's misfortune.  
As the ground had given way beneath them and they had toppled off the embankment their bodies had remained entangled in battle. As they crashed to the ground seconds later, Wo Fat had landed on top of Steve, his weight crushing down on the SEAL before his body flew several feet away. The wind had been sucked from his lungs but he knew instantly that his best course of action at that moment was to escape, so after one final glance at McGarrett he had made his way as quickly as he could to his speedboat.

As his physician examined him, he could not believe his good fortune. He had suffered a broken arm, three broken ribs and a mild concussion. As he lay resting below deck on his boat he hoped that McGarrett survived. He held the key to the answers that he so desperately needed. He knew the identity of the elusive killer of his Father, Shelburne.

He had to be patient…McGarrett's team would be on high alert and it would be too dangerous to get to him now. He was disappointed though, he thought for sure that going after Williams would be the best way for him to get his answers, and in the end it still might be…..but now was not the time…patience...

He had to take a little time to heal physically and clear his head. It may be time to for him to implement his back-up plan…... patience….

**505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin was exhausted, he hadn't slept in more than forty hours. He noted two HPD Officers were standing guard at the entry to the waiting room and moving over to the couch at the far side of the room, he tipped his head back he was quickly dozing.

He woke about an hour later and grabbing a fresh cup of coffee and a sandwich from the vending machine he moved back to the table to wait. He checked in with Duke as well as Governor Denning, who assured him that no new cases would be assigned to 5-0 until Steve and Danny were fully recovered.

Three more hours passed before a Doctor entered the room.  
"Are you here for Detective Williams?"  
Chin stood and extended his hand, "Yes Doctor, Chin Ho Kelly. Danny and I serve together with the Governors 5-0 Task Force. How is he?"

"I'm Doctor Joel Mathias, please have a seat" Chin sat, nervously waiting for the Doctor to continue.  
"Mr. Kelly, Detective Williams is in critical condition. Although none of his injuries by themselves would likely be life-threatening, the sheer amount of the injuries he suffered, multiplied by his blood loss is very concerning. He's suffering from a concussion and the knife wounds to his chest required well over two hundred stitches. We were able to clean the welts from the whip and the burns he endured, but he runs a risk of infection. He has two cracked ribs and a lot of bruising, but thankfully no internal bleeding. His ankle required surgery but it should heal fine but the soles of his feet could potentially cause the most problems. This type of beating can cause permanent nerve damage. We've put both feet in casts and he'll need to be off them for eight to ten weeks. We're giving him blood transfusions and have him on antibiotics to hopefully prevent infection"

"But he should survive Doc?"  
"He's not out of the woods yet, the next few days will be crucial. He's extremely weak so we'll keep him in a medically induced coma for three to four days to allow him to regain his strength. He'll remain in the ICU until at least tomorrow morning. Governor Denning spoke with our Medical Director and I've been told that Commander McGarrett is also being treated here. We'll be placing both of them into a family-style room which has accommodations for you and their families to remain with them during their recovery"

"Doctor Mathias, Danny has a seven year old daughter will she be able to stay?"  
"Yes, the rooms are designed for families"  
"Thank you. When will I be able to see him?"  
"Not until morning and we have settled in the room. We'll be monitoring him very closely throughout the night"  
Chin nodded "Thank You Doctor Mathias, do you know what Commander McGarrett's condition is?  
"He's still in surgery. I don't know his current condition but I'll see to it that someone comes to give you an update soon"  
After the Doctor left Chin called Kono, updating her on Danny's condition.

"Kono, this is good. We know how tough Danny is, he's fighting cous'…..he's going to make it"  
"What should I tell Gracie?"  
"Tell her we found her Daddy and that he's safe…Kono, this is good. You can bring her up here tomorrow" He let her know about the room, and that they would all be able to stay with Danny and Steve.

Kono grinned, "That is good Chin. This will be good for Gracie, and Danny"  
"It'll be good for all of us honey. I'll call you once I hear about Steve"  
"Okay, bye"

**505050505050505050505050505050**

About half an hour later another Doctor entered the room.  
"Detective Kelly, I'm Doctor Ekewaka Kameo" The men shook hands and sat at the table.  
Chin looked at the Doctor nervously, "How's Steve Doctor?"  
"He will survive Detective. He suffered severe damage to the left side of his body. Six ribs were broken and one punctured his stomach. We were able to repair the tear and fortunately we were able to clean up the abdominal cavity with no issues. His lung and heart are bruised but there are no tears. He will be in severe pain but he was very fortunate. We also repaired his shoulder, and he suffered two breaks, to his forearm and his wrist"

"What about his back Doc?"  
"He has suffered spinal cord trauma but there are no tears or cuts to the cord"

Chin smiled, "That's good then. That means the paralysis is temporary right?"  
"It's still too soon to tell, but yes it is a very good sign. When spinal injuries occur at the thoracic, or chest level it can affect the legs. The trauma incurred has resulted in a hematoma, which is a collection of blood outside of a vessel. It occurs because the blood vessel wall has been damaged and blood has leaked into the surrounding tissue. The bleeding and fluid buildup outside the spinal cord, but within the canal has caused severe swelling and pressure on the cord. We did surgically drain the fluids and we are attempting to reduce the swelling with a corticosteroid, dexamethasone. Our hopes are that as the swelling decreases, his sense of feeling and movement will return"

Chin inquired, "How long before we know?"  
The Doctor responded, "A person who recovers some movement or feeling within one week usually has a good chance of recovering full function. We need to monitor him closely for additional hematoma's and this type of injury can result in blood pressure problems, abnormal sweating, and he could have trouble maintaining a normal body temperature. He's in recovery now and he should be in his room in a couple of hours. You can see him then. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, no Doctor…thank you so much for all you've done"  
The men shook hands and the Doctor let Chin know that a Nurse would be in shortly to take him to the room.

As he waited, Chin called Kono with the update. They agreed that he would spend the night with Steve and that he would call her the next day once Danny was settled into the room and they could come up.  
He smiled as he hung up the phone, feeling confident for the first time that both Danny and Steve would survive.

******** MUCH MORE to come - I hope you're still enjoying! ********


	10. Chapter 10

The HPD Security team was standing guard in the hallway and Chin was in the room when Steve was wheeled in.  
He was still unconscious as he was transferred onto the bed. Chin watched on as the orderlies left the room and the Nurses worked efficiently hooking him up to the numerous machines monitoring his vitals. They draped bags to the side of the bed that were connected to tubing carrying his waste, urine and fluids from his spine from his body. IV's carrying saline, antibiotics and the dexamethasone for the swelling were flowing into his veins through needles inserted into the top of his uninjured right hand. A bandaged covered the left side of his head and Chin watched as they lifted his gown to check his wounds. His skin glistened with sweat and the bruising that was severe enough to scare him hours ago was now much worse. It covered Steve's entire chest and abdomen and the bruising from his shoulder wound radiated across his clavicle and neck. His broken shoulder was heavily bandaged and strapped tightly against his side and abdomen, the arm in a cast from the elbow to his fingertips.

Once they had finished, a Nurse named Sara looked at Chin and smiled, "He's doing very well"  
"Good….." Chin smiled adding, "How long before you figure he'll wake up?"  
"It will be at least an hour. Are you planning on spending the night?"  
"Yes, I'll be here"  
"My name is Sara and I'll be Commander McGarrett's Nurse through the night"  
"Call him Steve, and my name is Chin"  
"It's nice to meet you Chin. I'll be checking on him every twenty to thirty minutes. If you notice any distress or need me for anything, please just ring"

"I will Sara, thank you" As Chin moved to Steve's side, Sara was wiping his sweat-drenched face with a wet cloth. A nasal cannula was in place and blankets were pulled up to his chest with his right arm resting on top of the blanket. Chin said to her, "I can take over"  
She handed him the cloth saying, "Just ring if you need me"  
Chin nodded and as she left the room he turned his attention to Steve. Reaching down and grasping his fingers he said softly, "You're doing great Steve. Danny's doing well too…you just need to rest buddy, I'm right here"

**50505050505050505050505050**

Sara came in every fifteen minutes to check on him, assuring Chin that all was well.  
Almost two hours after arriving in the room, Steve moaned softly and his eyes began to flutter open.

"Steve…Steve, it's Chin. Lay still brah"  
Steve's voice was hoarse as he replied, "Chin…where am I?"  
"You're in the hospital, you fell. Do you remember?"  
The pain was evident in his eyes as he hesitated for a moment before saying, "Danny?"  
Chin squeezed his hand, "Danny's doing fine. You have to stay calm Steve. I'll tell you everything but you have to stay calm"

Steve's eyes closed and he swallowed heavily, "Yeah…..I'm thirsty"  
"Let me call Sara?" Chin reached up and pushed the call button.  
"Sara? Who's Sara?"  
"She's your Nurse"  
Chin turned as she entered the room and approached the bed, "Well you're awake. I'm Sara, how are you feeling Steve?"

"I'm thirsty"  
"Due to your surgery, you can't have any water yet" She poured a glass of water and dipping a mouth sponge into it she then placed it against Steve's parched lips. "I can dampen your lips and mouth, but you can't have a drink yet"

A few moments later she pulled it away asking, "Do you want more?"  
"No…I'm good. Thank you"  
She then asked, "Are you cold? Do you need any more blankets?"  
Steve grinned weakly at the young lady, "No…I'm good"  
"Okay, you ring if you need anything"

As she left, Steve looked at Chin and again asked, "So Danny's okay?"  
Chin gave him all the details on Danny's injuries and Steve asked, "Have you seen him yet?"  
"No, they're keeping him in the ICU until morning to monitor him. The Governor had them put you in this family room here and they'll be bringing Danny in tomorrow. Once he's settled, Kono and Gracie can come up to stay as well"

"Good, that's good. So you've talked to the Governor?"  
"Yes. He wants you both to take whatever time you need to heal and 5-0 is temporarily on hold"  
"Thank you Chin…." He then closed his eyes and said softly, "I'm paralyzed"  
Trying carefully to avoid the IV lines, Chin gently took hold of his hand, "Steve, listen to me brother. There's a very good chance that the paralysis is temporary. You have NO tears or cuts in your spinal cord, NOTHING is severed and there are no breaks"

Steve's eyes were damp and his voice shook with emotion as he said, "Really?"  
Chin smiled down at him, "Really. You had some bleeding which caused swelling and pressure on your spinal cord. They drained fluids from your spine and they're giving you steroids through an IV to decrease the swelling. It's going to take some time brother but like I said, this could be temporary"

Steve looked up at him, stating firmly, "Chin, this WILL be temporary" Chin smiled broadly and Steve asked, "Tell me about my other injuries"

Chin explained his injuries to him and then stated, "You're doing great buddy, you just need rest"  
"I guess that explains why my chest hurts so fucking bad"  
"Yes it does...…do you need more meds?"  
"No, no…..not yet. What about Wo Fat?"  
Chin shook his head, "He got away" He explained the villain's get-away on the speedboat and that Duke had the HPD looking for him. He then added, "Steve, we'll find him"

Steve said nothing, he closed his eyes as he tried to come to grips with the realization that Wo Fat had eluded him…..the man who had been responsible for the deaths of his Mother and Father had now made this even more personal….he had tortured Danny and he had terrified little Gracie…Wo Fat had to pay. Tears of pain, relief, frustration but more than anything guilt, slid down Steve's cheeks as his eyes remained closed and in moments his body gave in to its pain and exhaustion and he slept.

Chin pulled up a chair and sitting at Steve's side, he too fell asleep.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Chin woke a little before two in the morning to Steve moaning in pain.  
He jumped to his feet and noted that Steve's breathing had turned rapid and he was sweating even more. Wetting the cloth he dabbed at Steve's bruised face. "Steve, are you awake?"

"Chin…hhurts brother…it hhurts to breathe"  
Chin reached over and pushed the Nurse's call button and Sara was in the room in moments.  
"Sara, he's in a lot of pain. He says it hurts him to breathe"  
"Remember Chin, his lung and heart are bruised, this pain is normal" She then talked to Steve, "Steve I'm going to give you some more pain medication okay?"

"No morphine…." He became agitated as he repeated, "CChin….nno morphine"  
"Steve, you need pain meds brah. Your body has to rest"  
"Dilaudid….I ccan handle dilaudid….nno mmorpphine"  
Chin looked at Sara and the Nurse nodded and left the room.

Chin spoke soothingly to Steve and squeezed his hand, "Okay brother, she heard you… I need you to relax for me okay…..try to slow down your breathing"

"CChin…I ccan't ffeel mmy legs"  
Chin knew Steve's mind was hazy and he needed reassurance, "Steve remember, the paralysis is temporary. Your spinal cord is swollen and the paralysis is just temporary"

"Temporary? Arre you ss…ssurre?"  
Chin smiled down at him, "Yeah, I promise buddy…close your eyes now Steve, relax"  
"Nno morphine Chhin...dreams...bbad ddreamms...no mmorpphine"  
Chin tried to reassure him, "I got it buddy, no morphine"  
Tears were streaming down Steve's cheeks "Grracie…..it's all mmy ffault Chhin…..."  
"Ssssshhhhhhh, Gracie is fine buddy…..none of this is your fault"  
Steve cried out as the pain intensified, "OOHHHHH SSHHIT…..…" Pains shot across his chest and down his arm as he instinctively pushed up on his shoulders.

Chin pushed down on his uninjured right shoulder, "STEVE, STOP…..LIE STILL"  
"OH MMY GOD….." Steve's body was shaking with pain as Chin continued to soothe him until Sara and the physician on duty arrived.

Chin held his shoulder and spoke to him softly while the physician inserted another IV line into his hand.  
"CHIN…..CCHIN…..NO MMORPPHINE"  
Chin leaned close to his ear, "No morphine buddy, I promise no morphine….relax Steve"  
In just moments Steve's eyes closed and he mumbled incoherently for several seconds as the drugs took him under.

******* Next up – Danno, Gracie and Kono arrive – Hope you're enjoying the WHUMP and much more to come *******


	11. Chapter 11

Steve slept quietly the rest of the night. Doctor Kameo entered the room a little after seven in the morning to examine him. "He's doing well Chin. He should be waking soon. I've set his pain meds on a continuous drip and that should help with his pain. I'll show you how to dispense more meds if he needs it"

The Doctor showed him how to open up the drip and Chin asked, "How do I know I'm not giving him too much?"  
"Don't worry, you can't give him too much. The drip is programmed to release only the prescribed hourly dosage. If his pain level cannot be controlled let the Nurse know and she'll contact me. His body temp is down slightly, which is not uncommon with this type of spinal trauma. I'm going to have the Nurse cover him with a heated blanket. Do you have any questions for me Chin?"

"No sir, thank you very much" The Nurse, Miranda came in a short time later and tucked a warming blanket around Steve as Chin maintained his vigil at the bedside.

Steve woke about half an hour later, "Chin"  
Chin stood from his chair, "Hey, how do you feel?"  
Steve smiled and obviously still loopy from the drugs he replied, "'M fine"  
Chin grinned, "Good…that's good brah"  
Several seconds passed before Steve asked, "Where's Danno?"  
"He hasn't been brought in yet, it's still early. Why don't you try to sleep more and I'll wake you when he gets here"  
Steve's eyes closed and Chin stood at his side wiping his head, face and neck.

A few minutes passed before Steve said softly, "I put you all in such danger….I'm so sorry"  
"No Steve, you're wrong. Wo Fat killed your parents…."  
"And now he's tortured Danny….and Gracie" Tears streamed down the SEAL's cheeks, "Gracie…"  
"Steve….."  
"He's never going to be able to forgive me for this….."  
"Steve, you're hurting brah and you're not thinking clearly. Danny loves you man"  
Steve's voice cracked with emotion, "Gracie was hurt this time Chin…..that line was crossed…he'll never forgive me...never"

Chin saw the torment in the SEAL's eyes, "Steve, you need to relax. You need to heal buddy. You'll be able to see Gracie today and you'll see that she's doing great. She loves you, and she needs you. My God Steve, think about what we've all just been through. YOU held that little girl together, YOU protected her. You did everything right…and Danny's going to see that"

"She was terrified…..I can't ever see that look in her eyes again Chin" Steve closed his eyes and as Chin brought the cool cloth back to his forehead, he again fell asleep.

Chin watched him sleep. He knew Steve was over-emotional because of his injuries and the drugs, but he was worried about him. His mental state was going to be essential in his recovery and right now he was not in a good place.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Danny was brought into the room a couple of hours later.  
Chin remained at Steve's bedside, watching as Danny was transferred onto the bed. Steve remained asleep and once the Nurse's left the room, Chin moved over to Danny's side.

He looked at the man's injuries. They had shaved the side of his head and a clear bandage covered the seven inch, stitched gash on his temple. Both eyes were blackened and his cheek was bruised and swollen. Blankets were pulled up to his chest covering his heavily bandaged chest and abdomen. His feet were both in casts and elevated in slings. He took hold of the unconscious man's hand and squeezed it lovingly. "Danny, you need to rest buddy. I'm here and Steve's here. Kono's going to bring Gracie up later today. She's been so brave through all of this and you should be so proud of her. She's so excited to see you brother. So you just rest now and you're going to be fine, you're safe now"

Chin called Kono and let her know that it was okay to bring Gracie up to the room.

Both men were sleeping comfortably when the girls' arrived.  
Chin moved over to the little girl and knelt down in front of her. "Hi Gracie"  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hi Uncle Chin"  
Parting, he said "Gracie, before you see your Daddy and Uncle Steve we need to go have a talk okay?"  
"Okay"  
Taking the little girl's hand he led her to the corner of the room as Kono moved to the check on the men.

He had her sit and he pulled up a chair, sitting in front of her. He took her tiny hands into his, "Gracie I just want to tell you a little bit about how your Daddy and Uncle Steve are hurt before you see them"

"Are they going to be okay?"  
"Yes honey. I just don't want you to be scared when you see them. They both have a lot of bruises on their faces and your Daddy was hurt on his chest and his feet. He has bandages on his chest and both of his feet have to be in casts for a while"

"Did he break his feet?"  
"One of them, his ankle was broken. The bad guys hurt the bottoms of his feet by hitting them and until they heal, he needs the casts on them"  
"So he can't walk?"  
"Not until his feet heal. He'll need to be in a wheelchair for a while"  
"Okay, I understand"  
"I also want to tell you about Uncle Steve. His shoulder and his arm were broken and he broke some of his ribs. The broken ribs make it hurt for him to breathe and talk. He also hurt his back Gracie. His back is very swollen and sometimes when this happens you lose the feeling in your legs"

"Uncle Steve can't feel his legs?"  
"Not right now baby, but we hope that when the swelling goes down he'll get his feeling back. This can take a while though"  
"So both Danno and Uncle Steve are going to be in wheelchairs?"  
"For a while, yes"  
She shook her head, saying "I'll take care of them Uncle Chin, I'll take care of both of them"  
He smiled at her, "Good, and Kono and I will help you"  
She added, "Because we're Ohana, right?"  
"That's right sweetheart. We're Ohana and we take care of each other. Now there's one more thing we need to talk about. The Doctors are giving your Daddy medicine to help keep him sleeping for a couple of days. He needs to sleep a lot to get his strength back, do you understand?"

"Uh huh…but he's going to be okay right?"  
"Yes Gracie, but it's just going to take some time"  
She glanced over at the beds, "Can I go see them now?"  
He stood and took her hand, "Yes, come on"

**5050505050505050505050505050**

They first moved to Danny's bed and lifting the child into his arms, Chin leaned down with her so she could kiss her Daddy's cheek. His heart ached for her as she said softly, "I love you Danno"  
She then placed her head on Chin's shoulder and he stood holding her for a long time wondering what was going on in her sweet, innocent mind. She loved both her Daddy and Steve so much. Seeing them both like this, unconscious and helpless had to be terrifying for her.

Eventually he asked, "Do you want to see Steve now?"  
She responded quietly, "Yes"  
Transferring her to his other arm he walked the few feet over to Steve's bed.  
Kono kissed her, saying softly "Are you okay honey?"  
She smiled , "Uh huh…I'm okay"  
Kono then moved over to tend to Danny and Gracie asked, "Can I kiss him Uncle Chin?"  
"Of course" He leaned over with her and she kissed his cheek.  
As he pulled her back up she said, "He's really sweaty"  
"Yes he is. Would you like to help take care of him?"  
"Yes"  
They were on the right side of the bed and Chin gently lifted Steve's hand and moving it from his side, he placed it onto the SEAL's abdomen.

"Okay Gracie, you can sit on the bed here okay?"  
She nodded and he set her down. He then reached over to the nearby bed tray and wetting the cloth he showed the little girl how to wipe Steve's head, face and neck.

He then looked at her, "Do you want to try?"  
"Yes please"  
He handed her the cloth and holding her hand, he helped her dab at his face. "Just like that Gracie, be nice and gentle" He then removed his hand and she continued, "That's perfect Gracie, great job"

About fifteen minutes later Steve began to moan softly and Chin lifted Gracie from the bed calling out,"Kono, can you come here please?"  
Kono came over and as Chin handed Gracie to her, he smiled and said "Gracie, can you go for a walk with Kono and Steve will be ready to see you in just a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay, here's the towel Uncle Chin"  
He took the cloth from her and kissed her forehead "Thank you sweetheart, I'll see you in a few minutes"  
Setting Gracie onto the ground, Kono took her hand and they left the room.

Setting the cloth down, Chin turned back to Steve. He took hold of his hand and with his other hand he rubbed the man's forearm. A few minutes passed before Steve's eyes slowly opened.  
"Hey buddy, how do you feel?"  
"Okay…I'm kinda' dizzy"  
"Do you feel sick to your stomach?"  
He had closed his eyes as he responded, "No…no I'm good, just dizzy"  
"It's the meds. Hey Gracie is here, do you think you're up to talking to her for a couple of minutes?"  
Steve's eyes opened, "Is Danny here?"  
"Yeah, he's right next to you" Chin helped turn Steve's head so he could see his partner, "See?"  
Steve simply said, "Danno"  
Chin said softly, "He's doing really well Steve, he's resting comfortably"  
Steve said firmly "I need to see Gracie"

******** I hope you're all still enjoying! Thank you SO MUCH for reading and reviewing! Tonight we get to re-watch ADRIFT – awesome episode! ********


	12. Chapter 12

Moments later Gracie and Kono re-entered the room.  
Chin smiled at her, "Someone wants to see you Gracie"  
She walked to his side and he lifted her back into his arms. She looked down at Steve and a huge smile crossed her face as he said, "Hi Gracie"  
"Hi Uncle Steve, I love you"  
"I love you too baby"

He patted the bed next to him and Chin again sat the little girl on the bed. Steve took hold of her tiny hand and looking at the multiple IV needles she said, "I don't want to hurt you"

He smiled at her, "Honey, you could never hurt me, you're the best medicine there is. I'm so happy to see you. Did you see Danno?"

"Uh huh, he's sleeping. Uncle Chin says he needs lots of sleep so he can get stronger"  
"Yes he does. But I promise you he knows you're here taking care of him. Gracie, you know how much your Danno loves you, don't you?"  
She replied, "I do" and without saying anything else she dropped his hand and laying her head onto his chest she flung her arm up onto his injured shoulder. Chin moved forward to stop her but Steve brushed him away with his hand while mouthing the words, _'I'm fine'_

Steve grinned and placed his hand onto her back, rubbing it in small circular motions.  
Chin smiled and placed his arm around Kono as Steve's words played in his mind, _'you're the best medicine there is' _He agreed, this was exactly what Steve needed right now.

The SEAL's eyes closed and a grin crossed Chin's lips as Kono whispered, "This is just what he needs"  
"Yes it is cous'"

Chin watched Steve carefully and after a couple of minutes, his breathing started to become a bit labored. He reached over and opened up the drip on the pain medication and in moments he saw Steve's breathing relax and his hand dropped to his side as the drugs took him back under. He waited for several minutes and then he lifted Gracie off the bed, "He's sleeping Gracie. We need to let him rest now"

They moved over to the table in the corner of the room.  
Kono smiled, "Gracie, you took such good care of Uncle Steve. Are you okay"  
"Uh huh…..thank you for letting me be here"  
"Of course honey. We all love you very much…we're family and we need each other"  
"Can I watch TV Auntie Kono?"  
"Sure" She turned on the television and handed the child the remote.  
She then stepped off to the side and embraced Chin.

"How are you doing cous?"  
"I'm glad you're here now Kono" He lowered his voice, "Steve's blaming himself for everything that happened"  
"How can he blame himself?"  
Chin sighed, "As Danny would say…..because he's McGarrett. He's convinced himself that Danny will never forgive him because Gracie got pulled into this. I'm worried about him Kono. He needs to fight this and I'm afraid his mind isn't where it needs to be right now"

"I think that seeing Gracie helped him, don't you?"  
"I hope so Kono, God I hope so"  
"Do you want to head home and clean up….grab a bag? I can handle things here"  
"That sounds really good. He should sleep for four to five hours. Call me if anything happens okay?"  
"You know I will. They'll be fine, take your time"

He moved back over to Gracie and asked, "What are you watching?"  
"Dora The Explorer"  
"And where is Dora exploring today?"  
"Dora and Boots are trying to save Benny"  
"And where is Benny?"  
"He got stuck on an Island and he's lost"  
"Well I'm going to run home and pack a bag and I'll be back real soon. Will you help Auntie Kono watch our patients?"

"Yes I will"  
"Okay and you can tell me if Dora finds Benny when I get back"  
She smiled, "Okay"  
He then glanced at Kono, "What would you ladies like for dinner?"  
Gracie said excitedly, "CHEESEBURGERS!"  
Chin grinned, "Cheeseburgers it is! With french fries?"  
"And a chocolate Shake!"  
Kono chimed in, "Vanilla for me please"  
"Got it…..you two enjoy Dora and I'll be back soon"

He looked at the sleeping men as he left_. 'Oh God please watch over Steve and Danny, give them the strength to fight….give them the strength to heal….'  
_**  
505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Kono was sleeping at Steve's side when he began to moan loudly a little after midnight.  
She stood and grabbing the wet cloth, she was dabbing at his bruised face when he opened his eyes.  
She saw in his big blue eyes, pain and confusion, but even more evident there was fear.  
"Hey boss, it's Kono" He stared at her blankly and she said more firmly, "Steve…Steve? Can you hear me?"  
He swallowed hard, "Kono….."  
"Yeah, it's me. Do you need any more pain meds?"  
"No…..I nneed to ssee Danno…."  
"Steve, Danny's sleeping"  
"Is Gracie hhere?"  
"She's sleeping too boss"  
He was growing agitated and his breathing became more rapid, "I need to…to ssee hher"  
She kissed his forehead and ran a hand through his hair, "Steve….honey you need to relax. Gracie is fine, I promise you she's fine…..she's sleeping"

"Tell Daanno I'm sso ssorry" Tears were sliding down his bruised cheeks, "Oh God, 'm ssorry"  
"SSssshhhhhh, it's going to be okay Steve" She tenderly wiped his tears away.  
His lips were quivering as his eyes closed and he mumbled over and over again as he drifted back off, "I'm ssoorry, I'm ssorry"

The Nurse had come in a short time later and she gave Steve additional pain meds and Kono stood dutifully at his side throughout the night wiping his sweat-drenched face and comforting him.

Chin woke a little after four in the morning and after spending time at Danny's side he joined Kono.  
"How is he?"  
She told him of her conversation with the injured man and tears welled in her eyes as she said, "He's not going to be okay until he can talk to Danny….."  
"Kono, all we can do is comfort him and try to assure him that everything will be alright"  
"He's scared Chin….and I'm scared…"  
Chin embraced her, "I'm scared too Kono"  
"Chin…..what if…."  
"Let's not think about that kid"  
"We HAVE to think about that. What if the paralysis is permanent?"  
Chin hesitated, "As long as he survives Kono, that's all that matters. If the paralysis is permanent he'll adjust. We'll all be there for him, we'll help him. His survival is all that matters"

Over the next three days, not much changed in the men's conditions.  
Danny remained in a medically induced coma and Steve spent very little time conscious. Through his pained and drug-hazed mind he remained confused, calling out for Danny. He continued to take blame for bringing Wo Fat to them, blame for Danny's injuries and blame for Gracie's torment. Chin and Kono spoke to him soothingly, assuring him that everything would be alright and letting him know that he was not alone.

Chin and Kono only let Gracie see him when he was unconscious explaining to her that the medication he was on made him confused. She spent most of the time sitting at her Daddy's side, talking to him and playing the video games that Steve had given her. She also drew lots of very bright, colorful pictures that Kono taped to the walls of the room.

On the morning of the fourth day the Doctor's decided to allow Danny to wake.  
They all sat patiently and waited, anxious to talk to him and ready to begin the next step in their recoveries.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As Danny began to wake, Kono took Gracie down to the cafeteria.  
Chin was holding his hand and looking down at him as his eyes opened slowly, "Hey Danny"  
"Chin….."  
"Yeah brother. You're in the hospital and you're doing really well buddy. How do you feel?"  
"Not too bad. What happened?"  
"You were kidnapped by Wo Fat…."  
Danny interrupted him and tried to push himself up from the bed, "Gracie…..oh my God Gracie"  
Chin pushed him gently back onto the bed, "Relax brah, Gracie is fine. She's here and she's fine. She wasn't hurt Danny. Kono took her out of the room so we could talk first but she's fine….I promise"

Danny's eyes had closed and he sighed deeply, saying softly "Thank God….oh thank God"  
Chin didn't speak, allowing Danny to compose himself.  
Suddenly the Jersey detective's eyes bolted open, "Steve? Where in the hell is Steve?"  
"Danny, he's okay buddy, he's okay…I need you to relax and I'll tell you everything" Chin squeezed Danny's hand tightly and several moments passed before he continued, "Steve is right next to you Danny"

Danny turned his head slowly and as his eyes fell onto his partner he asked emotionally, "What happened to him?"  
"He was hurt during the rescue. He fell ten feet from an embankment"  
"What are his injuries?"  
Chin told him about Steve's broken shoulder, arm and ribs. He told him about his concussion, the tear in his stomach and of his bruised heart and lungs.

Danny noted Chin's hesitation and he asked quietly, "What aren't you telling me Chin?"  
"Danny….."  
The fear in Danny's voice was palpable as he again asked, "Chin, please tell me everything"  
Chin ran a hand across his face before saying, "He suffered a spinal injury"  
Danny closed his eyes, "Oh my God….how bad is it?"  
"The Doctor's aren't sure"  
"What do you mean, they're not sure?"  
"He has no tears or cuts to his spinal cord and nothing is severed or broken"  
"That's good then, right?"  
"Yes, that's very good but he has spinal trauma and severe swelling….he's paralyzed from the waist down" Danny was clearly shaken by the news as Chin added, "Danny, there's a good chance that the paralysis is temporary and that once the swelling goes down he'll regain the feeling in his legs"

Danny lay quietly for several moments before saying, "It is temporary Chin and he WILL walk again"  
"Danny…he needs you brother. He's blaming himself for everything and I'm worried about him"  
"He's blaming himself? Why?"  
"He feels he brought Wo Fat to your door. He thinks you'll never forgive him because Gracie was pulled into this. Danny, he took amazing care of her…."

"Chin, you don't have to tell me that. I know how much he loves her, he would do anything to keep her safe. He would never hurt her. I need to talk to him…please, I need to talk to him…none of this is his fault"

"He's going to be under for the next few hours, he's on some pretty heavy meds"  
"They don't have him on morphine do they?"  
"No, he wouldn't take that. They've got him on dilaudid"  
"Okay, good. Morphine gives him nightmares"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Danny sighed deeply before continuing, "Do you remember about nine months ago when he was shot in the shoulder during that drug raid?"

"Yes, I remember. What happened Danny?"  
"The night he was released from the hospital I stayed at his place. He was on morphine for the pain and….I woke up to him screaming in the middle of the night Chin. He was having a nightmare about a SEAL mission. It was horrible…..he was sweating and crying….he was reliving the death of one of his men. Chin, he has these nightmares all the time…every week"

"What?"  
"He's learned to live with them Chin. He says it's become a part of his life but when he drinks too much or when he's on morphine, the nightmares become more vivid, more realistic" Danny added softly, "This is not his fault Chin"

"I know that" He paused briefly, "Can you tell me what happened in the cave Danny?"  
Danny closed his eyes and Chin squeezed his hand tightly, "Chin….."  
Danny began to shake and Chin said, "It's okay buddy. You don't need to talk about it, not until you're ready"

Several minutes passed before Danny said softly, "I need to see Gracie"  
Chin called Kono and hanging up, he smiled "They'll be up in a couple of minutes"

******** I'd love to hear from you ! Hope you're still enjoying! ********


	13. Chapter 13

********* Thank you all for the wonderful reviews - Here you go, the talks between Danny and Gracie AND Danny and Steve - I hope you enjoy! *********

As they waited, Chin gave Danny a quick rundown on his injuries and the Nurse came and checked his vitals. Chin watched his friend grimace in pain as the Nurse raised the bed slightly. The look of pain instantly left his face though as his smiling daughter entered the room.  
"Monkey!"  
She raced to the bedside, "Hi Daddy"  
Chin lifted her up and telling the child to be careful he leaned her over the bed and Danny raised his arms, pulling her into a warm embrace, "I love you so much Monkey"

Chin kept hold of the girl, cautious not to let her put her weight on Danny's injured body.  
The little girl placed her tiny hands on her Daddy's bruised cheeks and she then kissed him, "I love you more Danno"

Chin helped the little girl sit on the bed, asking, "Are you comfortable Danny?"  
"I've got all I need right here Chin, thank you" His eyes scoured the room and he asked, "Gracie, is this artwork all yours"  
"Yes, do you like them?"  
"They're beautiful, just like you!"  
She smiled and then asked, "Daddy, do your feet hurt very much?"  
"They hurt baby, but they're not too bad. Hey, I don't want you to worry about me or your Uncle Steve… we're both going to be just fine. Oh Gracie, I'm just so happy that you weren't hurt"

He was holding his daughter's hands as she said softly, "I was so scared Danno….the bad man told me not to call Uncle Steve or he would hurt him" Tears slid down her cheeks and he brushed them away with his thumb, "I called him anyway… I was so scared that night Daddy but Uncle Steve made me feel safe and he promised me that he would find you, and he did"

He again wiped her tears, "Yes Monkey, he did. Baby girl you did the right thing. You ALWAYS, ALWAYS call me, or Mommy, or Uncle Steve, Kono or Chin when you're scared. We're family and we love you and we'll always do everything we can to keep you safe"

Chin helped her lie back and with her head on her Daddy's shoulder, soon they were both sleeping, drawing comfort from each others presence.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin woke Danny when the Doctor arrived to check on him a couple of hours later and Kono took Gracie from the room during the examination. "Your vitals are looking good Danny and you're showing no signs of infection. On a scale of one to ten can you tell me how bad your pain is?"

"I guess it's about a six…..not too bad"  
"How about your feet?"  
"About the same. Doc, what are the odds that I'll have no permanent damage here"  
"Danny, as long as you stay off your feet and give them time to heal, your odds are good. I mean NO walking or standing for eight to ten weeks, got it!"

"I got it Doc. I need to see my partner, can I get into a wheelchair or something?"  
"Danny…."  
"Doc, I have to be able to talk to him when he wakes up"  
The Doctor sighed deeply, "I'll send orderlies in to help you. Promise me, you'll put NO pressure on your feet"  
Danny nodded, "I promise Doc, thank you"

As they waited for the orderlies Danny asked, "Chin, you told me that Steve fell….how did it happen?"  
"He was fighting with Wo Fat and they went over the embankment together. That bastard fell on top of Steve and that's why he had so much damage"

"How badly was Wo Fat hurt?"  
"I don't know Danny"  
Danny paused, "Are you telling me that son-of-a-bitch got away?"  
"Yes….he did" He told him of Wo Fat's water escape, "HPD put out an APB and checked all the hospitals and airports…..but they've come up dry Danny"

Danny shook his head, "Damn it. Does Steve know?"  
"Yeah…"  
They conversation was interrupted as the orderlies and a Nurse entered the room with a wheelchair.

Chin stood back as the three large men worked in tandem moving Danny from the bed to the chair. He could tell that Danny was in great pain but he knew there was no way that this wasn't going to happen. No matter what his physical pain, Danny was going to be at Steve's side when he woke. The Nurse on duty transferred all the IV's bags onto a portable pole as well as the bags holding his urine and waste. Danny's feet were elevated with pillows beneath them and then she covered him with a blanket and checked his vitals. "Your blood pressure is slightly elevated Mr. Williams, how is your pain?"

Looking at her name tag, he grinned as he replied "I'm fine Maureen, thank you"  
"Okay, please try to relax and ring me when you're ready to get back into bed or if you need anything"  
"I will"

As Maureen left the room, Gracie and Kono returned "DANNO!"  
Kono grinned, "Look at you! Up and about already!"  
Danny smiled, "Well I may be _'about'_, but it sounds like I'm not going to be UP for a while"  
Gracie moved to the wheelchair and Danny reached out and stroked her hair. "So Monkey, what do you think about my new wheels?"

She giggled, "I like them Danno"  
"You LIKE them. Well, you're a very silly Monkey, you know that. Hey Gracie, I'm going to need you to go with Kono for a while so I can talk to Uncle Steve when he wakes up, okay?"  
"Okay"  
Chin looked at Kono, "I'll call you later"  
Kono leaned over and kissed Danny's cheek, "I love you Danny"  
"I love you too Kono, thank you for watching my girl here"  
Kono winked at Gracie, "I love spending time with her"

Danny winced in pain as he leaned over the side of the chair to hug and kiss his daughter "You be good for Kono"  
"I will be Daddy…tell Uncle Steve I love him"  
"I will honey. I'll see you soon"  
"Okay, bye"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

About half an hour later Steve began to wake. Chin moved to the side of the room to give them some privacy and Danny took old of his hand.

As his eyes opened and focused on his partner, he said weakly, "Danno?"  
Danny squeezed his hand, "Hey partner, how you doing?"  
"A lot better seeing you…you look...well terrible"  
Danny grinned, "You're not looking too hot yourself Superman"  
Steve chuckled, the said painfully, "Oh shit….ddon't make mme laugh…..it hurts partner"  
"Sorry babe. How do you feel?"  
"I'm sore….but I'm gonna be fine, I promise"  
"Well I know you always make good on your promises Steve. You made a promise to Gracie…"

"I promised her that I'd bring you home" His voice choked with emotion, "I made that promise and God, Danny I didn't know if I was going to able to keep it" Tears were slipping from both men's eyes as he continued, "I looked into her eyes and my heart broke…I don't know what I would have done if you didn't make it"

Danny replied, "You would have taken care of her just like we talked about"  
Steve closed his eyes as he reflected back to that talk…three months ago when Rachel was giving Danny a hard time about him being a detective. They were fighting and she had left him doubting himself. Was he being selfish by doing what he loved? And by choosing such a dangerous profession was he needlessly jeopardizing Gracie's future? He had been close to leaving 5-0, close to leaving law enforcement altogether. They had sat on the wooden deck chairs at his place overlooking the Ocean drinking beers and he had listened to Danny, and cried with him throughout the night. He had grown up as Gracie had, the child of a police officer. He told Danny how much he loved his Father and how he had grown up idolizing him. He had said, _'Danno, Gracie idolizes you. Not because you're a detective but because you're her Daddy. She will love you no matter what you do' _When the night was over, Danny knew….he knew that what he did, day in and day out was exactly what he should be doing.

He had promised Danny that night that if anything ever happened to him, he would be there for Gracie.  
_'Danno, nothing's going to happen to you'_  
_'I'm not saying it is, but you do know that being your partner has increased those odds. You are a 'danger magnet' Steven'  
_Steve had grinned at that, saying_ 'I love that little girl with all my heart and I promise you that I will always take care of her and do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy'_

Steve's grip on Danny's hand tightened, "Danny, this is all my fault….I'm so sorry"  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Danny, this is Wo Fat and I brought that son-of-a-bitch right to your front door. He tortured you and he terrorized Gracie"  
"I want you to listen to me Steve, don't talk…..just listen. I'm your partner because I choose to be. Wo Fat is your enemy, and that makes him my enemy... no, no OUR enemy. He's responsible for the deaths of your parents and now he has scarred my daughter. We will catch him Steve, and we will make him pay…..together, we will make him pay. This IS NOT your fault. Through all of this you took care of Gracie. She told me that you made her feel safe and loved. Chin and Kono told me everything. You comforted her, you gave her hope" Tears were flowing freely down both men's cheeks as Danny continued, "Thank you for loving my daughter Steve, thank you for protecting her"

Steve spoke through his tears, "I love you both so much…."  
Danny gripped his partners hand even tighter, "I love you too you crazy ass SEAL" Wiping the tears from his eyes he asked, "Are you done with the silly blame game so we can concentrate on getting you better now?"

Steve's throat constricted as he painfully choked out the words, "Yes…thank you Danno"  
The two men sat quietly for several minutes before Steve said softly, "I'm scared D'…I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't walk again…"

Danny replied in a calm, firm voice, "Whatever happens Steve, we'll deal with it. Chin and Kono…me and Gracie, we're your family and we're here for you. We're all scared Steve but I promise you, you're not alone babe"

Steve grinned, "I know you always make good on your promises too Danno"  
Danny said softly, "Damn right partner"

Both of them were physically and mentally exhausted and soon Danny was back in his bed. Both men were been given pain meds and they were resting comfortably.

Chin looked at them both and smiled. They had given each other what they needed the most and Chin now knew that their recovery had truly begun.

********* Lots of emotions in that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. More of their recoveries to follow. I hope you'll let me know what you think! *********


	14. Chapter 14

******** Okay TWO Chapters today - Happy Reading, I hope you enjoy and Thanks for reading and reviewing! ********

Both Steve and Danny slept for much of the next twenty four hours.  
It had now been five days since they had been brought to the hospital.  
The girls left the room and Chin remained as the Doctor arrived to examine the men. Chin watched on as the Doctor first woke and tended to Danny.

"Danny, good morning"  
The detective responded groggily, "Yeah, good morning"  
"I'm going to check out your wounds and see how you're healing"

Chin watched as the Doctor removed the large bandaging that covered his chest and abdomen. The amount of stitching was enormous and Chin cringed at the thought of what Danny had endured at the hands of Wo Fat and his thugs. The welts from the whip had subsided and the bruising had darkened as it was healing. The Doctor stated, "The wounds are healing very well Danny and you're showing no signs of infection" He then examined his head wound briefly and then moved down to check on his feet. The casts on both legs ran from his lower shins to his toes. A soft layer of cotton bandaging topped with soft medical mesh cushioned his damaged skin from the hard plaster casting. The Doctor gently peeled back the bandaging covering the toes of his left foot. Chin looked at the still raw bottoms of the toes. The Doc said they looked good but they appeared to be horribly painful.

After re-bandaging the toes, he said "Danny, everything looks good. You just keep resting and you should be able to be discharged in just a couple of days. I'm going to check on your partner now. Do you have any questions for me?"  
"No Doc, thanks"

Moving to Steve's bed, he woke the SEAL, "Steve, Steve…..can you wake up for me?"  
Steve's eyes slowly opened, "Yeah Doc, I'm awake"  
"Good, how do you feel?"  
"Fuzzy…I hate the drugs….I don't want any more drugs Doc"  
The Doctor grinned, "Well, let me take a look at you here and then we can discuss that okay?"  
Danny grinned at his partner as Steve rolled his eyes at the Doctor, thinking, '_Now THAT'S my partner'_

He first removed the bandaging from the shoulder. There was a long, jagged, five inch incision where the bone had punctured the skin and the bruising was horrible. After re-bandaging it he checked the surgical incision where the man's stomach had been repaired. The entire left side of his body was severely bruised and swollen from the broken ribs.

Chin and Danny watched on as the Doctor stood out of Steve's view at the foot of the bed. He pulled back the blankets from Steve's feet and as he spoke to his patient, he poked at his feet with a needle checking for any sensation. "So Steve, can you rate your pain level for me?" He continued to poke Steve's toes, heels, the tops of his feet, as well as his calves and thighs. Steve responded to the Doctor's question, obviously feeling nothing in his lower extremities, "I'd say its about a four" The Doctor looked at Danny and Chin, nodding his head, affirming to them that their friend still had no feeling. Covering his legs back up with the blanket the Doctor said, "A four, huh? Are you sure about that?"

Danny had tipped his head back dejectedly, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Steve replied to the Doctor, "Yes, a four…."  
Danny opened his eyes and said, "No bullshit Steven…tell him the truth"  
"I'm feeling good Danno"  
Danny replied to the Doctor, "You know what Doc, it's a four. But as his partner, I can tell you that a four on the McGarrett pain scale is about a seven or eight on a normal human scale"

The Doctor grinned, "So are you telling me that my patient here isn't human?"  
Danny chuckled, "Oh no Doc, he's human…..I found that out a while ago. He's just not a '_normal_' human being"  
The SEAL responded, "Funny Danno, real funny…..Doc, no more meds…"  
The Doc said, "How about if I agree to cut back on them?"  
Steve said defiantly, "I don't want ANY more meds Doc, do you hear me?"  
"Yes Commander McGarrett, I hear you. The Nurse will be in shortly to remove the IV. Please remember that we can re-insert it at any time"  
"That won't be necessary Doctor, thank you"

After the Doctor left the room, Danny said, "You know what McGarrett, you're the most stubborn asshole I've ever known"  
Steve replied, "And you love me anyway"

**5050505050505050505050505050**

That night after everyone was asleep except Danny and Chin they visited quietly for a short time before Danny said, "Chin I need to sit by Steve"  
"What?...Why, he's sleeping?"  
"I don't know man, it's just a feeling I've got. Can you help me please?"  
Danny had now been up and about in the wheelchair several times and Chin was now able to lift him and get him into the chair.  
Moving Danny to Steve's side he covered him with a blanket and he moved to the over side of the bed. Chin then curled up in a chair and fell asleep while Danny sat watching Steve…..

His gut was right, as it almost always was. It was almost four in the morning when he woke to Steve's moans.  
He took Steve's hand in his and squeezed tightly, "Steve…..hey babe, wake up"  
Chin woke to the noise and stood, placing a hand on Steve's forehead saying, "Steve…Steve"  
His chest was rising and falling rapidly, "OOOOOHHHHHH GODD….."  
Chin took his face into his hands, "Steve, open your eyes brother"  
His eyes opened and he spoke haltingly, "My back…..God CChinn, ...myy back hhurts"  
"You squeeze Danny's hand partner and I'll get the Nurse to get you something for the pain"  
"NO MEDS…..Chin, nno meds"  
Danny said loudly, "STEVEN ENOUGH! You are going listen to us. You NEED the pain meds now. I need you to stop with the all the macho bullshit!"

Tears slid down Steve's cheeks, "Daanno, please…nno mmore meds…I ccan't"  
Danny lowered his voice, "Steve, what's going on? What are you afraid of? Buddy, talk to me"  
"Niightmarres Danno"  
"Steve you haven't had a nightmare all week. The meds were working. You have to trust me partner, you need them right now"  
Steve's hand tightened in his as the pain intensified, "Ooohhhh ssshit….hhurtts"  
Danny said softly, "Steve please…..trust me"  
"Danno…"  
Danny talked soothingly, "I'm right here babe, and I'll be here…..you need the meds, trust me"  
Steve closed his eyes tightly and said softly, "K'…..okay"

Moments later the physician on call entered the room and examined Steve. Soon he had the IV line re-inserted into Steve's hand and as he was prepping the line Danny asked for confirmation, "This is dilaudid right? Not morphine, he can't have morphine"

"It's dilaudid detective"  
"Thank you"  
The physician then stood back and as Chin stroked Steve's forehead, Danny rubbed his hand and talked to him softly, "I'm here Steve, I've got you…..sleep partner…sshhhhhhh"

Steve mumbled as the medicine began to coarse through his veins, "Danno….I wwant tto go hhome partner"  
"Soon buddy…we'll get you home soon…..sleep now. I've got you"

In moments the drugs took him under and Danny turned to the Doctor, "His pains seemed more severe this time"  
"He's having muscle spasms in his back"  
"Is that normal?"  
"Yes, it is. Muscle spasticity is common with paralysis. His Doctor will discuss his treatment options with you. The pain can be relieved with medications taken orally or by injections into the spinal canal. Muscle relaxers can also ease the pain"

Chin asked softly, "Doc, if his paralysis is permanent are these spasms something he'll have the rest of his life?"  
"Potentially, yes. His Doctor knows more about his specific injury so he should be able to give you a better diagnosis"  
Chin nodded as he shook the Doctor's hand, "Okay, thank you Doctor"

As the two men sat at Steve's bedside Chin said, "Danny, it's like you told him…...we'll deal with whatever happens"  
Tears welled in Danny's eyes, "You saw his pain Chin. Christ, he can have that much fucking pain for the rest of his life? You know him…"  
Chin interrupted him, "Yes I do, and so do you. He's the strongest man we know and he'll adjust. Whatever happens he'll adjust. But he's going to need us Danny. We have to be strong for him….he needs us"

"He needs to be home Chin. He'll heal better there"  
"Let's see what the Doctor says and then I'll call Governor Denning. Now let's get you back into bed"  
"No, I need to stay here"  
"Danny, he needs you, and you need to heal as well. He's going to be sleeping for at least four hours"  
Danny wiped the tears from his eyes, "Okay…..….but you wake me when the Doc gets here"  
"I will"

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Wo Fat's boat arrived in San Diego a little before dawn. He was met by his contact who had arranged to store his boat and transport him to the airport.

His plane would be landing in Virginia in a few hours and he would then begin the implementation of Plan B…

************ Much more to come ************


	15. Chapter 15

Steve and Danny were both still sleeping when the Doctor arrived a little before eight in the morning.  
Kono sat off to the side of the room with Gracie while Chin woke Danny.

The Doctor sat at Danny's bedside as they asked him questions.  
Danny began, "Doc, can you explain to us about the back spasm Steve had?"  
"Yes, As Doctor Collins explained to you, this is common. Following a spinal cord injury the nerve cells below the level of injury become disconnected from the brain at the level of injury. Once the spinal shock wears off, the natural reflex which is present in everyone reappears. Spasticity is an exaggeration of the normal reflexes that occur when the body is stimulated in certain ways. In an abled bodied person, a stimulus to the skin is sensed, and a sensory signal is sent to the reflex arch where it travels to the brain via the spinal cord. The brain then assesses the stimulant and an inhibitory signal is sent down the spinal cord that cancels the reflex from moving the muscle. In a person with a spinal cord injury this inhibitory signal is blocked by the structural damage in the cord, and the natural reflex is allowed to continue which then results in the muscle spasm"

Danny added, "And he'll always have these?"  
"Some spasticity may always be present. The best way to manage or reduce excessive spasms is to perform a daily range of motion exercise program and we'll teach you these methods. We can treat the spasms with muscle relaxers or medications and injections into the spinal canal are also used to ease the pain"

Danny ran his hand across his face and sighed deeply before asking, "Doc, he wants to go home"  
"Danny that's impossible at this time"  
"How long before this can happen?"  
"At least another week, maybe more"  
Danny asked, "Why so long Doc? Can't he recover at home?"  
The Doctor sighed, "Yes he could, but he would need home-care nursing and therapy"  
Chin then stated, "Doc, I'll talk with the Governor and I'm certain we can make it happen. How soon would you be willing to release him if he has the proper home-care?"

"It's Tuesday, he could be released by Friday"  
Chin nodded, "Good, thank you Doc….I'll get everything set up"  
"Let me look you over first Danny and then we'll wake Steve"

After examining Danny the Doc said, "We need to discuss your release as well young man. You can be released on Friday also but you're going to need Nursing care as well. Until you can stand, you'll still need the catheter and colostomy bag. You'll need assistance with emptying and changing the bags"

"Now THAT sounds like a fun job...I can stay at Steve's place so the Nursing won't be a problem"  
"Okay, good. Let's wake him now"

Once they had Danny transferred into the wheelchair and he was at Steve's side they woke him.  
The Doctor explained everything to Steve including his pending release. He also let him know that they would take him down later in the day for x-rays. This would be the first check to see if there appeared to be any decrease in his spinal swelling. He let him know that they would also remove his feeding tube and begin transitioning him to foods that evening.

"Steve, we need to discuss the pain medication you'll need for the spasms"  
Steve hesitated briefly before conceding, "Okay"  
Danny squeezed his hand tightly. He knew how hard this was on his friend. Steve hated meds, any meds, and he had just been told that he may need to take something for the rest of his life…..

They agreed that he would take oral muscle relaxers when needed and spinal injections only as a last resort.  
Steve had broken Danny's grasp of his hand and placed his forearm over his face. After the Doctor left the room Danny said softly, "Steve…"  
Steve interrupted him, "Not now Danno. I need some time alone"  
"Okay partner"  
Chin wheeled Danny from the bedside as they gave Steve the time alone he needed to think.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve did not move and he remained very quiet over the next hour.  
Danny eventually said, "I need to talk to him"  
Chin nodded as he stood from the table, "Gracie, let's go down and get some breakfast"  
She looked at Danny, "Is Uncle Steve sad Danno?"  
"A little bit honey"  
"Will you tell him I love him….."  
"Of course I will baby"

After wheeling Danny back to his side, the others left the room.  
Danny sat silently, watching Steve for several minutes.  
Sensing his partner's presence Steve was the first to speak. Pulling his arm from his face he said quietly, "I'm sorry Danno"  
"What are you sorry about?"  
"I've been weak….but this is what it is Danno, and I have to face it. I'm going to spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair….."

Danny replied bluntly, "And you know this how Steven? You fell ten feet, flat onto your back. That fall could have killed you! You need to give your body time to heal babe, I know you're not the most patient man in the world but it's only been six days for Gods sake. Even if the tests today show no improvement, it's so soon. You're not weak partner, far from it. You said it before, you WILL walk again….do you hear me? You WILL walk again"

Steve reached out his hand and Danny grasped it tightly Steve said emotionally, "Thanks buddy"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

To all their disappointment the test results showed no improvement yet in the swelling.  
After being brought back to the room, Steve was allowed to sit slightly upright for the first time and the others all sat around his bed and visited.

A short time passed before all the movement brought on a spasm and without hesitation Kono picked Gracie up and carried her from the room.  
Chin hit the call button for the Nurse as Danny grabbed Steve's hand, "Squeeze tight buddy, we'll get you your meds"  
"Graccie….."  
"She's fine, Kono took her out of the room. She's not here"  
Beads of sweat covered Steve's forehead as his pain level increased quickly, "Oh ffuck Danno, itt hurts"  
"I know, hang on…..." He turned to Chin, "Go find the Nurse Chin"

Steve's breathing was pained and rapid and Danny continued to encourage him to hold on as they waited.  
Danny watched his partner closely. His pain was horrible….his eyes were closed tightly, his nostrils flared and his cheeks puffed in and out as he tried to control his breathing. "Squeeze my hand babe, you're doing great…..breathe nice and slow Steve, nice and slow"

Several minutes passed before the Nurse arrived and as Chin placed the straw in his mouth, Steve swallowed the muscle relaxant. It took a couple of minutes, but soon the pain began to ease. Chin wiped his head and face with a cold cloth as he spoke softly, "Relax Steve, just let the meds work"

Danny watched and was relieved to feel Steve's hand relax in his. He could see him ease down onto the bed as the tension left his body. Tears filled Danny's eyes as his mind raced, _'Oh God he was going to have this pain for the rest of his life?'_ Danny prayed silently for his best friend, _'Please God, take care of Steve…please let him walk again….'_

The scene repeated itself several times over the next couple of days. Steve handled the pain well and he was able to keep food down, so on Friday, as planned an ambulance transported Steve and Danny to the McGarrett home.

Governor Denning had arranged for members of the HPD to prepare the home for their arrival.  
With Duke Lukela overseeing the men, two hospital beds were moved into the living room. They moved furniture around the home allowing for easier wheelchair access in and out of the rooms. They also built wheelchair ramps leading into the house from the front as well as from the the back patio. A ramp also led from the patio down to the water where they had built a wooden structure in the sand so Steve would be able to still spend time at the Oceanside he so loved.

As Chin was helping get the men settled in the house, Kono and Gracie walked down the ramp to the water's edge.  
"Isn't this great Auntie Kono? Uncle Steve will be so happy that he can be by the water"  
Kono put her arm around the little girl as she responded, "Yes honey, he will be"  
As she looked out over the beautiful blue/green Pacific tears welled in Kono's eyes. As wonderful a gesture as this was, it made her horribly sad because it implied a finality that none of them were prepared to accept.

******** I hope you are enjoying and I'd love to hear your thoughts! ********


	16. Chapter 16

Governor Denning had arranged for a Nurse to stay around the clock. Her name was Janie and after she had the men situated in their beds Chin carried her bag and showed her to the first floor guestroom.

When they returned to the living room Steve was sleeping and Danny was visiting with Gracie who was sitting on the bed with him. She was telling him excitedly about the ramp and asking when they could take Uncle Steve down to the water.  
"It's probably going to be at least a couple more days Monkey"  
"Can he feel his legs yet Daddy?"  
"Not yet baby girl"  
Kono asked, "What would you like for dinner tonight Danny?"  
"Oooh is it my choice?"  
She smiled at him, "Whatever you want my dear!"  
"I would LOVE your lasagna and garlic bread"  
"Lasagna it is! Are you okay with that Janie?"  
The young Nurse replied shyly, "You don't have to feed me"

Danny smiled, "We're family Janie. As long as you're here we want you to be comfortable and we'll feel terrible if you don't share meals with us"  
Gracie smiled, adding "And Auntie Kono's 'zonyah is the BEST!"  
They all chuckled at the little girl as Janie added, "I love lasagna, thank you"

Kono then took hold of Gracie's hand, "Sweetheart do you want to go to the grocery store with me?"  
"Yeah!"  
She leaned over and Danny hugged and kissed her, "Be good Monkey"  
"I will be Danno"

After they left with one of the HPD Officers, Chin said to Danny, "Why don't you try to sleep until they get back"  
Danny yawned, "Yeah, I'm pretty wiped out. You'll watch our boy there" He motioned to Steve.  
"You know I will brother"  
Danny closed his eyes and in minutes he too was sleeping.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Wo Fat arrived in Langley Virginia, and renting an SUV under an alias he drove straight to CIA Headquarters.  
He sat in a parking lot across the street waiting. He waited for three hours before the vehicle driven by his target exited the gates of the CIA.

He followed the blue Ford Taurus twenty miles to a small, brick rambler. He parked down the block and watched the home.

The lights went out at a little after ten o'clock and he waited another fifteen minutes before exiting the SUV and walking stealthfully towards the home. Walking straight to the front door, it took him only minutes to pick the lock and enter the home. Moments later he was standing in the dark at the foot of the homeowners' bed.

"Good evening Miss Kaye"  
Jenna Kaye bolted up in bed. "Oh my God, who are you? What do you want?"  
He moved to the doorway of the room and turned on the light.  
Jenna was terrified as she looked into the dark eyes of the Asian intruder. She inched up against the backboard of her bed, pulling her quilt up to her neck.

He spoke in a calm voice, "I'm not here to hurt you Miss Kaye. I have news for you"  
She noticed that he was unarmed as he moved towards the bed, never taking his eyes from her.  
"I have news about your fiancé Josh"  
Her mouth dropped, "Josh…"  
The intruder stated, "I'll be waiting in your living room"

As he left the room, Jenna sat stunned and scared for several moments. _'Who is this man and what information does he have about Josh?'_ Her fiancé had gone missing seven months ago during a botched CIA mission. It was believed that he was being held hostage by a rebel faction in North Korea but all the leads they had, had dried up and as of 2 months ago the case had gone cold…..dead cold. She got out of bed and throwing on a robe she cautiously made her way out to the living room.

Wo Fat watched her enter the room. He was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed.  
She moved into the room and sat in a chair across from him.  
Her legs were flat on the floor and her hands were clasped in front of her as she asked, "Who are you?"  
"My name is Wo Fat. I'm an arms dealer with world-wide connections"  
"You're confessing to me that you're a criminal?"  
"Does my line of work really matter Miss Kaye? I know who has your fiancé and if you help me, I will help you"  
"He's alive?"  
"Yes, he is alive"  
"Where is he? Who's holding him?"  
"Not so fast. I first need you to help me?"  
"Help you with what?"  
"There is a man that I need information from. He knows who killed my Father. He's a Government law enforcement officer. I need you to infiltrate his task force and get me the information I need"

"How am I supposed to do that? I'm not an agent, I'm only an analyst"  
"I don't care how you do it but if you want to see your fiancé alive again, you will find a way"  
"I need proof that Josh is alive"  
Wo Fat reached into the inside pocket of his suit and pulled out a manila envelope. Without opening it, he handed it over to Jenna. Opening the envelope she gasped softly as she looked at the three photos inside. They were date stamped five weeks ago and they were clearly photos of Josh. He was thin, but he was alive, oh God he was alive! Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran her fingers lovingly over the photos of her beloved Josh.

After several minutes of silence she looked up at Wo Fat, "I'll help you"  
Wo Fat smiled at her, "Good…..his name is Steve McGarrett"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Back at the McGarrett home everyone had enjoyed Kono's lasagna, garlic bread and salads.  
Kono and Janie were in the kitchen cleaning up as Chin and Gracie visited with Steve and Danny.

A short time later, HPD Officer Haku Tagata entered the house with four empty plates and glasses.  
Danny and Chin both knew Tagata from their days on the force. Danny looked at the empty plates saying, "You mean Kono fed you all? Those were my leftovers man!"  
Tagata grinned, "That beautiful lady even gave us seconds!"  
Kono laughed as she entered the room, "Don't worry Danny, I saved enough for you and Steve for lunch tomorrow"  
The Jersey detective blew her a kiss, "Aaahhhh, that's my girl!"

After Tagata went back outside Steve asked Chin, "How many cops are outside?"  
"Duke's got two squads, four men out there 'round the clock"  
Steve responded, "Good….that's good"  
Seeing Gracie curled up in a nearby recliner and enthralled in watching 'SpongeBob SquarePants', Chin sat on the edge of Danny's bed. The beds were only a couple of feet apart and looking over at Steve he asked quietly, "Do you really think he's coming back Steve?"  
"I don't know"  
Danny said softly, "He's gotta know we're being protected. He's not stupid"  
Steve shook his head, "It's just a feeling I've got D'….this isn't over"

Chin sighed, "Guys now that you're feeling better, we've got to think this through. We know that Wo Fat is looking for information"  
Danny said softly, "Shelburne"  
Steve heard the pain in his partners voice at speaking that single word.  
Chin then said, "Steve, you don't have any idea what that means?"  
His voice shook slightly as he said quietly, "No…I don't have a fucking clue"

Danny said, "Well, then we KNOW that this thing isn't over don't we?"  
Steve replied softly, "Yeah…."

Their attention was drawn to Gracie who was giggling at the television show. Danny's eyes moved from his daughter to his partner. Steve was watching the little girl and as a single tear slipped down his cheek, the SEAL closed his eyes tightly. Danny knew that Steve was still carrying guilt for this and he didn't know how he get through his thick skull that this wasn't his fault….he wondered if this would ever truly be over…..

After Janie had checked on her patient and retreated for the night, the others decided to turn in as well. As Gracie and Kono said their good nights Chin went out to touch base with the security team.  
When he returned they headed upstairs with Gracie and Kono sleeping in Steve's bed while Chin slept in the upstairs guestroom.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

A few minutes later, lying in the dark, Danny spoke "When they were torturing me I remembered what you had told me about taking my mind elsewhere. I tried to concentrate on my breathing and I could hear you buddy…..you were telling me to relax and to slow my breathing down. I remembered the day Gracie was born, the best day of my life Steve" He paused slightly as his voice cracked with emotion, "I remembered Gracie playing in the back yard with me and Matty and her calling me Danno for the first time"

Steve had lifted his hand to his face and he covered his eyes as tears dampened his cheeks.  
Danny drew in a deep breath and chuckling through his tears he continued, "Now this part you're going to love Superman…..the Ocean, the damn Ocean….I listened to the Ocean and I listened to your voice…..I knew you'd come for me partner. You kept me alive during it all brother, and then you saved me, thank you"

Steve choked out emotionally, "Danno….."  
Danny continued, "Steve, I know you're still blaming yourself for this and I'm going to tell you as many times as it takes to get it through that thick skull of yours…this is not your fault buddy. We're going to find him Steve, we will"

They both lay silently in the dark for a couple of minutes before Danny spoke again, "Gracie is my everything Steve and I knew she was safe with you. I knew your number one priority was tending to her physical and emotional needs. Do you know how great that makes me feel? To know that someone like you loves and cares about my baby that much…it gives me a sense security that I can't even describe. To know that if anything were ever to happen to me….to know you'd be there for her. It means the world to me Steve…...I love you man"

"I love you too Danno…thank you"

It had been a long day for both men and with no further words spoken, they slept.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin woke before dawn and after making coffee and bringing it out to the Officers on duty he put a second pot on to brew. As he turned towards the entryway to the living room his eyes fell on the box, the box that Steve had set on top of the refrigerator, the box that held the severed finger.

Suddenly he thought, whose finger was that? Everything had happened so quickly that day that they had actually forgot about this…..

Setting up his print kit on the kitchen table, Chin began the test.

A short time later Chin woke Steve and Danny, "Guys, we've got trouble"

******** So? Is your interest still peeked? I hope you're still enjoying! ********


	17. Chapter 17

_Chin woke Steve and Danny, "Guys, we've got trouble"…._

Steve replied, "What is it Chin?"  
"I ran a check on the finger"  
Danny asked, "What finger? What are you talking about?"  
Steve explained, "Before we knew Wo Fat was the one who had you, he sent us a package. It was a severed, bloodied index finger on top of your badge. We ran a blood test to confirm it wasn't yours. There was also a cell phone in the box that I used to contact Wo Fat, and with everything that's happened, I just forgot all about the finger. Whose is it Chin?"

"Joseph Hailama"  
Steve sighed, and Danny said, "Great….what do we do now?"  
Steve spoke, "Okay Chin, I need you to check with Duke. See if they've found Hailama…we need to find out if he's dead…"  
Chin added, "Hailama is Newalu's number one man. If Wo Fat's killed him…."  
Danny interrupted, "We've got targets on our head's anyway Chin"  
Chin responded, "Well we don't need those targets any bigger than they already are, do we?"

They were all silent for a few minutes before Steve said, "We need to get Gracie out of here"  
Danny replied emotionally, "Steve, I can't be apart from her"  
"Danno, look at me…"  
"Steve, Rachel's not due back until next week"  
"I know…..Danny we have to protect her"  
Danny was adamant, "Steve, we will protect her. She's safer with us"  
"DANNY LOOK AT US!" Steve's voice was shaking with emotion, "We can't even get out of these damn beds, how can we protect her?"

Chin spoke in a low voice, "Guys, calm down. We've got HPD back-up…. we're safe. Now when does the trial start?"  
Steve replied, "Um….three weeks"  
"Okay, let's think about this Steve. The trial doesn't start for three weeks. If Newalu's men are planning to hit us, I agree with Danny. We're safer here, all together"

Steve tipped his head back, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, okay…."  
Chin then said, "I'm going to bring some more coffee out to the guys. They might know something about Hailama, it's too early to reach Duke"  
After Chin left, Danny said "Steve, we'll keep her safe"  
The SEAL said softly, "I know…..I just don't ever want to see her so scared again"  
"I know babe, but she's right where she belongs…we'll keep her safe"

**505050505050505050505050505050**

Joseph Hailama's nephew, Liko Hailama sat with his men.  
He had found his Uncle Joe dead in his bathtub last week. He had been hacked to death with an axe. He had seen many bloody deaths in his time, but nothing like this. And then there was the blood-drenched note pinned to his chest with a knife which read, _'Don't mess with McGarrett and Williams'. _They had taken care of disposing the body themselves. The planned hit on McGarrett and Williams had already been in place, but now….now it was personal.

Liko was dedicated to Newalu, he'd grown up working in the ring. His parents had both died in a car accident when he was five years old. Uncle Joe had raised him, he'd been his Father and now, McGarrett and his people had killed Joe and if Newalu went to prison, life as he knew it would be over….McGarrett thought he ran this Island and that he could scare them away! Well, he was wrong…..dead wrong.

Newalu had a man in the HPD who'd been taking payoffs for information for years. He had told him about McGarrett and Williams being injured but he didn't have any details on what had happened. The details didn't matter to him, they were still alive…..but not for long. He looked at his men as they ate breakfast and discussed the plan amongst themselves. They all knew they had nothing to lose.

They were going in tonight and no one in that house would be coming out alive. The attack on his Uncle was going to be nothing compared to the bloodbath that was going remain when they left the McGarrett house.

**505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin had returned, and after bringing in coffee for Steve and Danny he let them know that the Officers on duty knew nothing about Hailama being found dead.

Danny said, "I've been thinking about this. Why would Wo Fat bring Newalu into this? Wo Fat doesn't want you dead, at least not yet…..he wants answers"

Steve responded, "He must have found out that Newalu put a hit out on us Danny"  
"So this was his way of threatening them to back off?"  
"That's my guess D'"  
The men had no idea that although their assumptions were correct, Hailama and the organization were convinced that they, not a third party, had killed his Uncle and they were prepared to exact their revenge.

As Chin and Kono fixed them a breakfast of blueberry pancakes, Gracie visited with her two favorite men.  
Later that morning Doctor Kameo stopped by to check on them. Danny was feeling great and healing well. The Doctor removed all of his stitches and gave him the okay to spend more time out of bed, but in the wheelchair.

Danny watched on as the Doctor examined Steve. His injuries were healing well but he still showed no signs of feeling in his lower extremities. Danny saw the look of fear and disappointment in his partner's eyes, and he shared those feelings. They both knew that the longer this went on, the less chance he had of a full recovery. The Doc removed the stitches from his head and changed the bandaging on his shoulder.  
He then asked, "How have the spasms been Steve?"  
"I've had a few"  
Danny chimed in, "You've only taken the meds once since we've been home. How many have you had?"  
"A FEW Danny…..look, I don't like the meds, you know that"  
Danny shook his head, "You're unbelievable McGarrett"  
The Doctor added, "Steve, you need the relaxants at this point especially with the added pain of your broken ribs. You don't need to suffer"  
"I'll take them when I need to Doc"  
Danny stated, "Don't bother Doc, you'll never get through that thick skull of his. He's a masochist"

The Doctor explained to Steve that he had healed sufficiently to begin the motion exercises which would hopefully help ease the spasms. He also wanted to start him on physical therapy. An appointment was made for later in the week for a therapist to come to the house.

After the Doctor left, Chin and Kono took Gracie down to the water so Steve and Danny could talk.  
"Steve, I know how you feel"  
Steve responded angrily, "NO DANNY, no…..you DON'T know how I feel"  
Steve's eyes were closed tightly and Danny remained quiet for several moments before saying, "You're right….I don't know how you feel but I can tell you how I feel….."

"Danny please…"  
"No, you're going to listen to me Steven"  
Steve's voice choked with emotion, "Well I can't very well leave now, can I?"  
"Real funny McGarrett"  
Steve paused briefly, "I can't do this Danno"  
"What do you mean you 'can't' do this? You can do this and you will"

"Why aren't you taking the meds Steve?"  
"I don't like how they make me feel Danny. They make me sick to my stomach and so damn tired…I can't think straight"  
"So how often are you having them?"  
"About every three or four hours"  
"Are you serious? I've been right next to you…."  
Steve paused slightly, "That's another thing you learn as a SEAL Danny….to fight through pain"

Danny knew how severe the spasms were and tears welled in his eyes as he listened to Steve describe how he fought through that horrific pain. Danny said softly, "Every three to four hours….."  
"Danny…I can't live the rest of my life like this…I'm sorry Danny but I can't"  
Steve closed his eyes repeating softly over and over again, "I can't…..I can't"

Danny brought his forearm up over his eyes and the tears fell down his cheeks. He was going to recover, he was going to be able to get back to the job he loved and yet his heart was broken. Steve meant the world to him. When he moved to Hawaii to be near Gracie, he was a broken man….Steve was also broken, and together they had healed. They had bonded over their losses and their pain. They had quickly become much more than partners, they were brothers and right now he didn't know how to help him.

Steve was again broken but this time it wasn't only emotional, it was physical.  
He was hurting and he was depressed and Danny didn't know what to do…

**505050505050505050505050505050**

The men had been lying quietly for a while when Chin re-entered the room.  
"Hey guys, you alright?"  
Steve remained silent and Chin looked to Danny who replied softly, "We're okay brother"  
"I just got a call from Duke. I asked him about Hailama and he knew nothing. But he told me that Sang Min needs to talk to us right away"

Steve's eyes opened, "Sang Min?"  
Chin replied, "Yeah, I'm going to go meet with him now"  
Steve answered firmly, "Chin, don't go alone and be careful"  
"I will be. Don't worry, I'll be back soon"

Danny watched as Chin left and Steve closed his eyes again.

********* More to come and Thank You for reading and reviewing! *********


	18. Chapter 18

Before he left to see Sang Min at the Halawa Prison, Chin lifted Danny from the bed and placed him into his wheelchair. Janie then took over tending to him, raising his feet and propping pillows beneath them. She then covered the detective with a blanket, asking "How do you feel Danny?"  
He said softly, "It feels good to be out of bed Janie"  
"Would you like to go outside for a while?"  
Sensing his hesitancy, she said softly, "He'll be okay….I'll watch him"  
Danny turned and glanced at Steve. The SEAL was lying still with his eyes closed and Danny decided it may not be a bad idea to give him a little time alone. He looked at Janie and said, "Yes, I'd like that"

Janie wheeled him outside and down the ramp towards the Ocean. As he was wheeled onto the platform, Gracie came running up from the water's edge closely followed by Kono.  
"DANNO! YEAH!"  
He leaned over the chair embracing and kissing his excited daughter, "Hi Monkey. What are you two doing?"  
"Skipping rocks, Kono's really good at it but she's not as good as Uncle Steve"  
Kono smiled, "So what did the Doctor say?"  
"I'm out of the bed aren't I?" He smiled, "He says I can stay out of bed more and guess what Monkey? He took out all the stitches"  
"Ohhhhh, can I see?"  
"When we get back into the house I'll show you. Can you go collect some rocks so I can talk to Kono for a minute?"  
"Sure Daddy"  
As she jumped off the platform into the soft sand he hollered to her, "Don't get too close to the water Monkey"  
She waved her tiny hand at him as she replied, "I won't!"  
Janie had gone back up to the house and Kono pushed Danny over to the wooden deck chairs. Sitting down she smiled at him, "It's so good to see you up Danny. How do you feel?"

"The feet still hurt, but not as bad. Other than that, I feel pretty good"  
"Then why the sad face?" She reached over and took his hand, "Still nothing?..."  
He shook his head, "No…he doesn't have any sensation at all. I'm worried about him Kono"  
"Danny, we can't give up on him"  
"I'm not giving up on him, I would NEVER give up on him. Kono, he's giving up on himself and I don't know what to do to help him"

"What is he saying?"  
"He's not saying much really. He's blaming himself for everything. As much as I tell him it's not his fault and he tells me he understands…I know he's still blaming himself. He won't take any pain meds and now I just found out he's been having these fucking spasms every three to four hours, and he's only taken one muscle relaxant Kono"

"Why Danny? Why won't he take the meds?"  
"He hates meds. He hates the way they make him feel and they give him nightmares"  
"Chin told me about that"  
"Honestly, I think he's punishing himself…..and I know he's scared to death honey. Everything he's done in his life, all he's given and all he still wants to do….and he's seeing his life as being over" Kono squeezed his hand tighter as Danny's voice began to shake, "He told me he can't do this anymore…..he's giving up Kono"

Kono spoke softly, "We have to let him know that it's not his legs that make him who he is"  
A tear slipped down Danny's cheek, "Kono, he's not ready to hear that yet"  
"Are you okay here Danny? I'd like to go talk to him"  
He nodded "Sure…thank you"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Kono entered the house to find Steve sitting up in bed. He was staring out the window aimlessly, the television was off and the house was horribly silent.  
She pulled a chair up between the beds and sat.  
After a few moments of silence, she said softly, "Can we talk Steve?"  
"Yeah, of course"  
"Steve, I'm so worried about you. I know you've been in so much pain. Please take the meds the Doc has prescribed…you need them now"  
"Kono, don't worry about me, I'm fine"

She began to cry and Steve took hold of her hand, "Hey Kono, don't cry…what's wrong?"  
"I don't know how to say this Steve….."  
"Kono, come on...…it's me...just say it"  
She sighed deeply and continued, "We're not going to lose you Boss. You need to know that you're our leader whether you're walking or in a wheelchair. Your legs do not make you who you are! She paused slightly, We're all so grateful that you're alive and we hope to God that your paralysis is temporary, but Steve no matter what happens we'll all be there for you" Tears were flowing down both their cheeks as her voice shook emotionally "God Steve, we all love you so much…..please, please fight…..please fight. We need you"

Steve tipped his head back and closed his eyes as tears continued to stain his cheeks. After several moments of not being able to compose himself, he simply held out his arm and said, "Come here"

Standing up from the chair she leaned in and laid her head onto his shoulder as he placed his arm lovingly across her back. He whispered softly, "I love you too…thank you, dear Kono"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin arrived at the prison and was brought immediately to a conference room where Sang Min sat waiting, sipping on a can of Coke.  
He sat across the table from him, "I hear you needed to see me?"  
"I asked to see McGarrett"  
"He's not available"  
Sang Min's eyes darted from Chin to the guard as he whispered, "I need to talk to you alone"

Chin looked over to the guard. "Can you please leave us alone"  
"Are you sure?"  
Sang Min held up his hands which were handcuffed together as if to say, _'What can I possible do?'_  
Chin nodded to the guard, "Yes, I'm sure"

Once the guard left, Sang Min asked "What happened to McGarrett? Is he still alive?"  
"He's alive and he's going to stay that way. Now why am I here?"  
"You're here because I'm going to help you keep him alive"  
Chin paused before saying, "And why would you do that?"  
"Newalu was my main competition before you took me 'off the market'. His men were responsible for the deaths of several of my best friends. Just say that having a part in taking them down is something I never thought I'd have the pleasure of doing"

Chin nodded, "I'm listening"  
"You don't have much time. The hit's going down tonight"  
Chin was shocked and he glanced down at his watch, eleven o'clock….. "Go on…..what do you know?"  
"They've been watching McGarrett's place and they're hitting it tonight"

"Who did you hear this from?"  
"I've got people in here...….one of them heard that Newalu has a contact inside HPD. That cop is giving Hailama the information. They know that McGarrett and Williams are in beds in the living room"

"Who's the cop?"  
"I don't know that"  
"Do you know how many men are involved and what time it's planned?"  
"I don't know any of those details. I've told you everything I know. Word is they're going to see to it that McGarrett and Williams aren't alive to testify"  
Chin extended his hand and they shook as Chin thanked him.

Chin then left and with his HPD escort they rushed back to the McGarrett home.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

When Chin arrived, everyone was sitting in the living room visiting.  
Danny looked at Chin, "Hey, what did you find out?"  
Chin glanced at Kono and taking the hint she stood and took Gracie's hand, "Gracie can you come and help me make lunch?"  
"Sure"

Chin looked at the men and told them bluntly, "The hit is planned for tonight"  
Chin told them everything, adding, "Duke is on his way over"  
Danny then said, "We need to get Gracie out of here"  
"We need to get both of you out of here too"  
Steve shook his head, "No Chin, that's not the right move"  
"What are you talking about. We need to get you out of here and keep you safe"  
Danny then spoke, "He's right Chin. If they've been watching the house, we can't leave. We need to end this thing"  
Chin nodded understanding as Steve said resolutely, "We're GOING to end this"

Duke arrived a few minutes later and after discussing the men's medical conditions Chin told him of his conversation with Sang Min.  
Steve asked, "Duke, do you have any idea who the inside man is?"  
"No, not a clue..." Duke then asked, "How sure are you his information is accurate?"  
Steve stated, "He has no reason to lie to us. We already knew there was a hit ordered"  
Steve then told Duke of their intentions to remain in the house.  
"Steve, you and Danny are immobile. If anything goes wrong….."  
Steve cut in, "Our arms work…" Glancing down at his bandaged shoulder he added, "Well at least my gun hand works. Duke if we don't end this tonight, they're not going to stop. We know they're coming and this is our best chance of taking them out"

"You two are going to be sitting ducks, you know that"  
Danny grinned as he said, "I'd rather look at us as 'the bait'"  
Duke raised his eyebrows and said, "Okay then, let's plan this thing"  
Steve added, "Duke we need to get Kono, Gracie and our Nurse, Janie out of here first. Let's have some lunch and after they're gone we can finalize our plan"  
"Okay, I'll call for a unit to come transport them"  
"Duke, make it an unmarked unit with plain clothes detectives"  
"Okay Steve, got it"

Everyone moved into the kitchen to eat while Danny sent Kono out to talk to Steve.  
After he told Kono everything she said quietly, "I need to be here, you guys need me. We're a team"  
"Kono we're much more than a team…..we're Ohana and right now we need you to keep Gracie safe"  
Kono nodded and then she said softly, "Okay Boss….please be careful"

After eating, Steve explained what was happening to Janie.  
"Steve, I need to stay here. It's my job to take care for you and Danny"  
Steve smiled, "And you've done a wonderful job and we're very grateful. Now the tables are turned and it's our turn to take care of you. Look Janie, I'm so sorry you were pulled into this and that you've been but in danger. This will all be over by morning and if you still want to come back…we'd love to have you"  
She smiled back at him, "I'll be here….please be careful and take care of each other"  
"We always take care of each other….we'll be fine"

Not wanting to alarm Gracie, Danny just told her that they were giving Janie a night off and that he and Steve wanted her and Kono to take her to a Hotel and to enjoy time around the pool and room service.

After they left, Duke sat down with the men and they began to formulate their plan.

******** Next up, nightfall arrives and with it comes danger ******  
**


	19. Chapter 19

******** OKAY – are you ready? Here comes the showdown, I hope you enjoy ********

******** Please be forewarned that this chapter contains graphic violence ********

The men spent the day preparing their defense and their weapons.  
Mid afternoon Danny insisted that Steve try to nap. "I'm fine Danny"  
"Yeah…I know, but listen to me. We could be in for a long night and you're still really weak. Please just humor me, will ya?"  
Steve grinned, "Alright. Hey partner, thank you"  
"For what?"  
"For sending Kono to talk to me…for the two of you knocking some sense into me"  
"It's not easy to do, you know that?"  
Steve laughed, "I know"  
Danny smiled at him, "So you'll try to sleep?"  
"Yes"  
Holding out his hand, Danny grasped it, "Good, I'll see you in a bit"

Danny left him alone, wheeling himself into the kitchen to join Chin and Duke.  
Duke asked him softly, "Is he going to be able to handle this?"  
Danny nodded, "Yes….he'll be fine. He's ready"  
Steve had tried to convince the others that they should transfer him into a wheelchair but they would not agree to that. Danny and Chin formed a united front insisting that they were not willing to risk him suffering additional damage to his back by moving him and finally Steve conceded.

Duke had checked in with the agents watching the girls at the Hilton and he assured them that everything was fine.  
Duke was going to remain in the home with them as well. Fortunately Steve had plenty of guns and ammo in the house as well as several flak jackets.  
Not knowing who in the HPD was involved with Hailama and knowing the home was being watched they needed to remain very discreet. Duke had phoned his Captain and giving him all the details of the situation, the two came up with the names of sixteen of their most-trusted men. After filling the Captain in on their plan, Duke then personally contacted all of the Officers himself.

At seven o'clock two new squads arrived to relieve the four men on duty.  
Between eight and eight thirty three unmarked cars arrived carrying the other twelve officers. They all parked several blocks from the McGarrett home.

Inside the house as dusk was falling, Chin helped Steve and Danny slip on their flak jackets and handed them their weapons. As Chin moved from the bed Danny saw the pained expression on Steve's face. "Hey Steven, you okay?"

As Steve battled a spasm brought on by the movement he nodded to his partner, "Yeah….just give me a mminute…." Moments later as the spasm eased Steve looked at Danno and winking at him, he said "Let's get this done Danno"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Hailama had received the phone call from Haku Tagata at about three in the afternoon.  
After telling Hailama that HPD was aware of the planned hit, Tagata tried to back out.  
"Liko, you can't do this…it's too dangerous"  
"We HAVE to do this and you're going to do your part just as planned or else"  
Tagata replied defiantly, "Or else what?"  
"You will die, and I will see to it myself. Do you understand?"  
The line was dead for several seconds before Tagata answered, "One o'clock…..it will be done"

Tagata was shaking as he hung up the phone. He knew if he didn't do this he was a dead man….he had no choice.  
Several years ago he had met and begun a relationship with a beautiful young woman he had met in a bar, unaware that she was a married woman. Three months into the relationship he arrived home one evening to the ultimate nightmare. Kaimi Newalu and two henchmen, including Joseph Hailama attacked him as he entered the home, knocking him unconscious to the ground. When he woke he was lying on the ground with his beloved Kailani lying directly in front of him, her eyes staring blankly, glossed over in death. He had jumped to his feet terrified, only to find himself covered in his lovers blood.

At that moment Tagata's life had changed forever. Kailani was Kailani Newalu, wife of Kaimi Newalu….Upon discovering his wife's infidelity the monster had exacted the ultimate revenge. At gunpoint, Tagata was forced to bury the body deep in the Hawaiian rainforest while his captors taped it. He was then given an ultimatum…..become an informant for Newalu or die.

Newalu also now held the murder of Kailani over his head. Her body, as well as his home were covered in both their DNA and they had also forced him to handle the large knife that had ended her life. If he were ever to cross them Newalu they would see to it that the tape and knife ended up in the hands of the police.

That three month relationship had destroyed the life that Haku Tagata had built. He had become a highly decorated HPD Officer and now he was forced to act unlawfully in his capacity. He truly felt he had no choice. If he did not abide by Newalu's wishes, he would be killed or be set-up for murder…he truly felt he had no choice….

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

At nightfall the three unmarked units moved closer to the home and Tagata and his rookie partner Bryant Miller took up their position at the back of the house along with a second unit. Tagata entered the home every half to check in with Duke and give him the all clear.

The men were all in the living room, armed and on alert.  
At twelve forty-five Tagata made his move.  
As he and Miller were smoking and chatting he moved behind his young partner. He bent down and pulled a second weapon from his ankle strap. He was sweating profusely as he fired a single shot from the weapon into the back of Miller's head. The silencer attached to the gun provided him the cover he needed and he moved quickly, dragging Miller's body several feet away, rolling it under the deck. He then moved to the other corner of the home, shooting the two un-suspecting officers point blank in the chest. Pulling the dead officers to the edge of the house he made his way back through the darkness. As he walked he dialed Hailama on a pre-paid cellphone saying simply, "It's done"

He then stood guard at the corner of the deck, visible if someone inside the home looked out.  
He watched on as the group of eight hit-men approached the home from the beach. Four men made their way up onto the railing of the deck and onto the roof of the house, entering through an upstairs bedroom window. On the deck, Tagata handed the gun used to kill the officers and the cellphone to Hailama. As planned, Hailama then turned the gun on his informant shooting him in the upper right shoulder. As Tagata fell to the deck, Hailama and his three accomplices entered the home through the unlocked patio door.

In the living room, Steve suddenly pulled his gun up saying quietly, "Someone's upstairs"  
Within moments the room erupted in gunfire as Hailama and his men rushed in from the kitchen.  
Steve's alert had given the men the seconds they needed to be prepared and within minutes all four intruders were down and Chin turned his gun to the stairway hitting the first man as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

The officers from outside, alerted by the gunfire, entered through the front door as the man was falling over the railing and toppling to the floor. As their bullets struck one of the other men in the shoulder throwing him backwards, the final two assailants dropped their weapons and raised their hands in surrender.

The gun battle was over in a matter of minutes.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

The house was chaotic as HPD officers raced up the stairs and through the living room into the kitchen to secure the scene.  
Chin turned to his friends, "Are you guys okay?"  
Danny replied quickly, "Yeah, I'm good"  
Chin then said, "Steve?"  
Steve replied weakly, "Yeah Chin…'m ggood"  
His speech was slurred and Chin moved quickly to his side. The SEAL had leaned forward in his bed and he had dropped his hand, still clutching his gun tightly, onto his lap. Chin reached down, placing both his hands on top of Steve's. "Steve, relax brah…it's over. Let me take the gun"

As Chin took the gun from Steve's hand and turned to set it on the other bed, he heard Danny mutter "Oh my God"  
He turned as Danny said, "He's hit Chin"  
Following Danny's gaze his eyes fell onto the ever expanding bloodstain on the blankets that covered him.  
Chin maneuvered Danny's wheelchair to the head of Steve's bed and then pulling back the blankets they saw the man's blood soaked sweatpants.

Danny grabbed Steve's hand as the SEAL asked him groggily, "DDanno…..'m I hhit?"  
"Yeah babe, just relax…..we've got you"  
"Where amm I hhit?"  
Chin had leaned over and pulled Steve's sweats down past his knees and what both men saw, terrified them. He had been hit in the inner thigh and the men knew instantly that his femoral artery had been hit as blood was spurting from the wound.  
Duke called out to them what an ambulance would be there in minutes. Knowing there would likely be a need, Duke had an ambulance waiting only a few blocks away.

Steve repeated weakly, "Danno…wwhere 'm I hhit?"  
Danny looked into his eyes, "It's no problem babe, you're hit in the leg"  
"The lleg….is tthat all?"  
Danny replied shakily, "Yeah, that's all…no problem"  
Chin moved swiftly removing his belt and applying a tourniquet, tightening the belt around his upper thigh. He then used his fingers, pressing directly into the wound in an effort to staunch the bleeding.  
As Danny squeezed his hand tightly he spoke to him encouragingly.  
As blood loss began to affect him, Steve's eyes closed and Danny became frantic, "STEVE, HEY PARTNER YOU STAY WITH ME!"

Steve's eyes opened and he laughed softly causing Danny to ask him, "What in the hell's so funny Superman?"  
"There's oone tthing good…..'bbout being paralyzed D'…I ccan't ffeel a thing buddy"  
Tears welled in Danny's eyes as said emotionally, "You're an animal Steven"  
Steve smiled weakly as he said softly, "M so tired…..so ttired Danno"  
"You keep your eyes open and keep talking to me"  
"Yoou're usually ttelling me to shut up"  
Danny's voice shook as he said "You took out one of those bastards Steve"  
"Bullsshit Danno, I took oout two….so, did wwe get 'em all?"  
"Yeah, yeah we sure did"

Danny turned towards the commotion suddenly coming from behind him as Haku Tagata was being helped into the living room by an HPD Officer.  
Tagata had stopped the officer as he looked at all the dead men on the floor and the two surviving hit men being led from the room. Pushing aside the officer helping him, he leaned against the wall and called out, "Lukela"  
As Duke turned towards him, they watched on in horror as Tagata pulled his weapon and saying, "I'm so sorry", he put the gun into his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Steve's eyes opened widely as he called out "DDANNO….WHAT'S HAAPENIING?"  
"Steve, it's nothing buddy…..it's nothing….how you doing?"  
"'M good it doesn't hhurt at all Danno...doesn't hhurt at all….."  
Tears streaked down Danny's cheeks as he replied softly, "Good babe, that's good"  
As Chin's fingers tightened on the wound and Steve's sticky, warm blood covered his hands and wrists he breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the ambulance arrive.

******** So, what do you think? I hope you'll take the time to let me know, your reviews have been so motivating and each one is greatly appreciated - more to follow soon! *******


	20. Chapter 20

******** Here are the next two chapters. I hope you enjoy and I'd LOVE to here what you think ********

As the EMT's arrived on the scene, Chin stayed where he was continuing to apply pressure to the artery.  
As they wheeled Danny from Steve's side he gave them a rundown of his previous injuries and the paralysis.  
Danny was nauseated as he watched his partner. Steve had become deathly pale and the amount of blood loss he was suffering was massive…and life-threatening. He had now lost consciousness and the EMT's were working on him frantically.

As one of the EMT's pulled out a packet of Celox Powder and dressing the other called out, "Does anyone know his blood type?"  
Danny replied, "Yes, he's B-Positive"  
Danny listened as the two EMT's spoke to each other.  
"His BP is 62 over 40, pulse is 42 and dropping. He needs a transfusion ASAP"  
The other EMT stated, "He's got a torn femoral artery. I've applied Celox Powder and I'm wrapping the wound. The bleeding is slowing. I'll be ready to transport in five"

The two worked in tandem with amazing efficiency and in less than five minutes they were ready to transport Steve. With Chin and Duke's help the four men slid a backboard under Steve and then transferred him onto a stretcher.

As they were strapping him onto the stretcher he suddenly began to convulse.  
His shoulders arched upward and then dropped back onto stretcher several times before the EMT called out, "He's crashing…"  
Chin backed away and moved next to Danny and the two men watched on in horror as one of the EMT's ripped Steve's t-shirt off and began CPR.

The second EMT pulled the resuscitation gear from the bottom of the stretcher.  
Danny was shaking as he whispered softly, "Come on Steve…..come back to us buddy"  
Chin placed a bloodied hand firmly on Danny's shoulder and squeezed.  
A few moments later the second EMT stepped forward with the defibrillator paddles.

Danny cringed as jolt after jolt entered his partner's body. Tears slid down his cheeks as he quietly pleaded with his partner, "Oh God Steven, please….please fight babe. Steve….." His voice shook, "Steve…please come back"

The EMT's shocked him, once…..twice…..three times…..no response.  
The room was silent as everyone looked on in horror.  
The EMT again called out, "Clear" He shocked him again…..  
"Nothing…Clear…"  
Danny didn't even realize it but he had been holding his breath, terrified that his partner was slipping away.

Finally he exhaled as he heard the EMT say, "We've got a rhythm"  
Danny's hands were shaking uncontrollably as he said over and over, "Thank you God, Thank you God…."  
As the EMT's worked to stabilize him Danny reached over and placed a hand on Chin's forearm, "Go with him Chin…I'll meet you at the hospital"  
Chin said softly, "Are you sure?"  
"There's no time to mess with this damn chair in the ambulance. I'll get Duke to take me. He can't be alone…"

Chin squeezed Danny's hand, "I've got him brah"  
Chin followed the EMT's as they swiftly wheeled him from the house to the ambulance.  
Duke moved to Danny's side, "He'll make it Danny"  
"He lost so much blood Duke"  
"DANNY, he's going to make it. I'll have Mullins get you to the hospital and I'll take care of everything here"  
Danny smiled up at the older man, "Thank you Duke…thank you for everything"

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

When Danny was wheeled into the waiting room, Chin turned to greet him.  
"Chin, how is he?"  
"He's in surgery now. He…..he never regained consciousness"  
Danny responded softly, "After all we've gone through these last few days…..Chin, we can't lose him now"

"He's fighting Danny"  
"He's been fighting for days Chin, but he's still weak...and now this? He lost so much blood. How long do you figure he wasn't breathing?"  
"It was about three minutes…..Danny, he's not quitting and we can't quit on him"  
"I know...

Chin wheeled Danny over to a table and the two men sat quietly, sipping coffee while they waited.  
Eventually Chin asked, "Danny how are you feeling? How are your feet?"  
"They hurt, but they're feeling better. The Doctor's going to remove the cast on the right foot next week and then they'll be able to make sure there's no nerve damage. They won't remove the left cast until the break heals" He hesitated briefly, "You know Chin, when I strapped to that table and they were torturing me, I knew you guys would come for me….I haven't even properly thanked you"

"Of course we'd come for you…..we always will"  
Danny smiled, "We'll let's hope this doesn't happen again, okay?"  
"Amen to that brother"

Three hours passed before the Doctor entered the waiting room, a little before five in the morning. He walked towards them a solemn look on his face.  
"Are you here for Commander McGarrett?"  
Danny replied "Yes, we work under him on the Governor's 5-0 task force. Doc, how is he?"  
"He's alive, but critical. The bullet severed his femoral artery and he lost over thirty percent of his blood. The EMT starting the blood transfusion on site saved his life. We were able to repair the artery but …."

Danny pushed himself up in the wheelchair nervously, "But what Doc?"  
"I really should be talking to the Commander's next of kin about this"  
Danny's voice shook, "Doc, his only family is his sister who lives in California. I'm his partner and his medical POA…..now what is it?"  
The Doctor looked at them for several seconds before responding, "I'm sorry but Commander McGarrett has slipped into a coma"

Danny pursed his lips tightly and his eyes welled with tears as he repeated the word, "Coma"  
Chin then asked, "Doc, what is his prognosis?"  
"It's really too soon to tell. Coma's can last days, weeks, or they can be permanent. His blood loss was massive and according to the EMT's his coronary episode was severe. His brain was deprived of oxygen for a little more than three minutes. Even if he regains consciousness, he could have suffered irreversible brain damage. Before we take him to his room we'll run tests on his brain and heart to assess the amount of damage. I also spoke with Dr Kameo and we're going to run a test to check on the spinal swelling as well"

Danny's eyes had closed and tears slid down his cheeks as the Doctor continued, "I know this is very hard to hear and I'm so very sorry"

Danny opened his eyes and shook his head, "No Doc….we need to hear everything. We need to know what he's facing. What can we do to help him?"

"Be there for him. Talk to him. It's believed that some people in coma's can hear what's happening around them. It's very important that they hear their loved ones and that they know they're not alone"

Danny stated firmly, "We'll be with him every minute Doc. He's going to beat this…he's going to beat this. When can we see him?"

"He'll be in his room in about an hour and I'll send a Nurse in to bring you to him. I'll stop in after I receive his test results"  
The Doctor stood and shook hands with the men as they thanked him.  
Chin sat back down at the table and pulled out his cell phone.  
"Who are you calling?"  
"Kono"  
"It's too early Chin…..let her sleep. It's going to be a long day"  
Nodding in agreement, Chin said softly "You have to believe your own words Danny, he's going to beat this"

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Two hours later Danny was sitting at his partner's side, holding his hand.  
Chin had left to go to the Hilton to talk to Kono and Gracie and he would bring them up to the hospital later that day. They had decided together that Gracie had been through too much and she couldn't stay in the room. Once Steve's place was cleaned up, Chin and Kono would take turns staying with him around the clock, talking to him, trying to bring him back from the brink while Danny and Gracie would return to Steve's to stay with Janie until Rachel returned.

While they were waiting to be taken to the room they had called to check in with Duke.  
Besides the three officers that Tagata had killed, and Steve, two other officers had suffered superficial gunshot wounds. The officers and 5-0 had killed Hailama and five of the hit-men. And then there was Tagata…..Chin had known him very well and his betrayal of the HPD was quite shocking to him. The two surviving members of the hit-squad had both confessed to HPD that Tagata had been receiving pay-offs for information from the organization for years and they told HPD of the murder of Newalu's wife, Tagata's lover.

HPD no longer believed that Newalu's organization was a threat to Steve and Danny, but the attempt on their lives as well as Wo Fat's attack on them meant that HPD security would remain in place until Steve and Danny had recovered.

Danny looked at all the tubing attached to Steve, monitoring his heart, blood pressure, and brain activity. An endotracheal tube was in his throat aiding in his breathing and IV's carried blood and saline into his veins. Danny watched him and his heart broke. Only hours ago his biggest worry was if Steve would walk again and now…..now he hoped and prayed that his best friend would live... being able to walk or not meant nothing.

_"I'm here Steve, and I love you. Please don't stop fighting. We all need you to come back to us babe….please come back to us….."_


	21. Chapter 21

Danny talked to Steve all day.  
He told him that Chin and Kono would be up with Gracie to see him later in the day.

"Gracie told me that you promised to take her camping Superman. You know how much I hate to camp partner. I HATE being in the woods. I hate bugs, I hate sleeping in tents, I hate cooking over a fire when we could be home having a pizza delivered to our door. You know what Steve? I'd even prefer a HAM and PINEAPPLE pizza over a burned hot dog and baked beans!" He sighed deeply and squeezing Steve's limp, lifeless hand tighter he said, "Who in the hell am I kidding partner. I hate the woods even more than I hate the Ocean, but I'd give anything to be with you and Gracie sitting around a campfire and telling stories. As soon as you're better babe, you can take me camping and wherever you take me I promise you I won't bitch about it at all. So I need you to fight your way back to us Steve…I know you can hear me and I'm not gonna shut up until you wake up"

Danny talked to him about the first time he had met Gracie, "She loved you from that very first day….actually I think she loved you before she even met you. She loved you from the moment you paid for that hotel room for us and she got to swim with the dolphins. Then after the chaos at the football game and I picked her up that pink 'squishy' Nerf football you sealed the deal. When you called and invited us over for dinner that night and she walked into the house carrying that football, you grabbed her hand and took her straight out to the back yard. You were so patient with her. You taught her how to throw that football, and how to catch it. By the end of the day, you had her convinced she could play pro ball! She didn't sleep with her doll that night partner, she slept with that football. She loves you so damn much Steve…..and so do I"

He told stories all day, urging Steve to please wake, but to no avail. The Nurse came in every half hour to check his vitals and hey continued with the blood transfusions, but Danny couldn't help but be alarmed at the pale pallor of his partner.

**505050505050505050505050505050**

Gracie arrived with Chin and Kono a little after three in the afternoon. Danny wheeled himself to the corner of the room to talk to Gracie before she saw Steve.

As Chin and Kono tended to the SEAL, Danny hugged and kissed his daughter.  
"Hi Monkey. Kono tells me you're being very good for her….thank you"  
The little girl spoke softly, "You're welcome Daddy"  
"So can you tell me what Uncle Chin told you about Uncle Steve?"  
"He told me that some bad guys shot Uncle Steve and that he's sleeping. He told me that he's in a…..a…..comma"  
"A coma sweetheart. Sometimes when you get hurt really bad, your body needs you to sleep very soundly so it can heal"

The little girl looked over to the bedside, "If he needs to sleep to heal, why are Uncle Chin and Aunie Kono talking to him?"

Danny smiled at her, "That is a very good question Gracie. Coma's can be dangerous and sometimes…..only sometimes, people don't wake up"  
"You mean they don't wake up ever?"  
"Sometimes baby. And that's why even though Steve is sleeping we need to keep talking to him and telling him it's time to wake up. I know this is very confusing and I don't want you to be scared. We just need to keep talking to Steve until he wakes up"

"Okay Danno. Can I read to him?"  
Danny smiled broadly, "I know he would love that. You can bring a book when you come visit him tomorrow. Gracie…Uncle Steve lost a lot of blood before the Doctor was able to fix him up and so his skin is very white. They're giving him some blood so that he'll feel better. He also has a tube in his throat that's helping him breathe"

"How are they giving him blood?"  
"Into his hand with a needle"  
"Okay…Danno, can I see him now?"  
"Sure Monkey"  
As he wheeled himself back towards the bed, Gracie walked closely next to him.

Kono leaned close to Steve and said softly, "Gracie's here to see you boss"  
Chin lifted her into his arms and she asked, "Can I sit on the bed?"  
"Sure"  
He set her on the bed and she looked at her Daddy asking, "Can I touch him?"  
Danny took her hand in his, "Sure, let me help you"  
He moved her hand to Steve's face and she stroked his cheek with her tiny fingers.  
She said softly, "He's cold Daddy"  
"That's because he lost so much blood baby" He followed her gaze up to the bag of blood hanging from the IV pole as he explained, "That's the blood and you can see it goes from that tube and into his hand here" He lifted Steve's hand so she could see the needle.

"It looks like it hurts"  
"No, it doesn't hurt him, I promise"  
Danny rubbed his daughter's back as she talked to the unconscious man.  
"Uncle Steve, Danno says you have to wake up now. I know you're hurt and very tired but you need to wake up okay? I remember last year when I fell off my bike and broke my arm I was very tired too"

Kono turned from the bed as the little girls innocent comments brought tears to her eyes. A coma…this amazing, vibrant man was in a coma…._'Oh God, why is this happening?'_  
Chin moved to her side and embraced her, whispering "Stay strong Kono, stay strong"

Gracie chattered on and on, non-stop for almost half an hour. She had just recently joined the 'Aloha Girls' and she shared with him what they had done at their first meeting last week.  
"We had a lot of fun Uncle Steve and my best friends, Lucy and Olivia went too! We painted macaroni noodles and then made necklaces and bracelets with them. Our leader told us that we're going to go on a camping trip" The little girls voice dropped, "I'm pretty scared to go camping Uncle Steve…..so I hope you get better soon, 'cause I'd really like to go camping with you and Danno first. Danno's really excited about going camping too"

Chin looked at Danny and chuckled softly as the Jersey detective rolled his eyes at the comment.  
Danny then said, "Gracie, let's go talk so Chin and Kono can visit with Uncle Steve"  
She again stroked Steve's cheek as she said, "Daddy says I can bring up my book and read to you tomorrow. I'm reading Charlie and The Chocolate Factory right now and it's really good. Violet just chewed some bubble gum when she wasn't supposed to and she puffed all up and turned blue, just like a blueberry! The Oompa Loompa's just rolled her away. I'll read that part to you tomorrow, it's really funny" She leaned over and kissed Steve's cheek, whispering to him, "I love you Uncle Steve, please, please wake up"

Chin then lifted her off the bed and as he placed her on the floor she said, "OH I forgot!" She looked and Kono and the woman reached into her bag. Chin then lifted her back into his arms and leaning her back over the bed, the child placed her precious stuffed Seal Stevie next to Steve's cheek. She kissed the injured man again saying softly, "Stevie will take care of you"

Chin then set her back on the ground and she moved to the side of the room with her Daddy.  
He put his hand onto her face, "Monkey, I'm so proud of you. You helped Uncle Steve very much. I love you"  
She smiled at him, "I love you too Daddy"  
"Honey, I'm going to stay with Uncle Steve tonight and I want you to go with Chin and Kono back to the Hotel okay?"  
"Okay. Will you call me if Uncle Steve wakes up?"  
He kissed her cheek, "You'll be the first person I call Monkey"

Before leaving for the night Chin went to the cafeteria to pick Danny up a sandwich, cookies and soda. After they left, Danny returned to Steve's side and resumed his vigil.

**505050505050505050505050505050**

At a little before five o'clock the Doctor entered the room and after briefly examining Steve, he turned to Danny.  
"He's doing well Detective Williams. His vitals are improving and we received positive results from the tests. There is definite brain activity and the damage to his heart appears to be minimal. He's a very strong young man"

"So he's going to be alright?"  
"I can't make promises, but the results are positive. You still need to talk to him, try to bring him back…..it could take some time"  
Danny then asked, "How about the test on his spine?"  
"There is minor improvement from the last test, the swelling has gone down slightly. All the results are positive, they really are"

Once the Doctor left, Danny took hold of Steve's hand, "Partner, the Doc says you're going to be fine. You just need to wake up for me okay?" He smiled and continued, his voice cracking with emotion, "You've never been one to sleep a whole day away Steven, so let's not start now" Danny was relieved, the Doc was right, all the test results were positive….it was just going to take time.

****** I'll do my best to finish this up quickly but I go back to work from my medical leave tomorrow. I hope you're still enjoying and thanks for all the wonderful feedback you've given me. If you haven't checked out my other stories, I you'll give them a try and let me know what you think! ******


	22. Chapter 22

There wasn't much change in Steve's condition during the night but his vitals continued to improve. He no longer needed blood transfusions and they removed the breathing tube replacing it with a nasal cannula.  
Just the fact that his color had improved was such a reassuring thing.

Danny had spent most of the day ranting at his partner about his driving skills, particularly his obsession with driving the Camero. "I mean Steve really, 'I like to drive'…that's your answer for always needing to be behind the wheel? What's going to happen when you crash my car, huh?" As he spoke, his eyes had turned towards the television as his watched his beloved New York Yankees battle their crosstown rival Mets. "Would you look at that new stadium Steve…..1.5 billion dollars to build that thing babe. I gotta get to a game there some day. Would you go with me?"

Turning back to the bed he was shocked to see Steve's eyes open.  
"Steve?" He jumped to his feet and put his hand onto his partner's forehead. "Steve, hey partner can you talk to me?" Danny's heart was beating frantically in his chest. Steve was awake…..but something didn't seem right. His eyes were open, he was blinking, but he was staring straight ahead. He didn't appear to hear him. He reached over and hit the Nurse's call button.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Please, please come in here…..he's awake but something's wrong" He then then turned his attention back to Steve. The SEAL continued to stare blankly. Chills shot down Danny's spine as the horrible thought crossed his mind, _'Could he have brain damage? Oh God, why isn't he responding?'_

The Nurse entered the room moments later.  
Danny spoke softly, "He's awake….why can't he hear me?"  
The Nurse looked at Danny and smiled sweetly, "The Doctor is on his way" She proceeded to check his vitals as Danny took hold of his hand.

The Doctor arrived a few moments later and Danny watched on nervously as the Doctor checked his reflexes and shined a flashlight into his eyes. Once done he asked Danny to step off to the side of the room with him.  
"Doc, what's happening with him? Why isn't he responding?"  
"Danny, he's in what's called a minimally conscious state. This means he's no longer in a coma and he's more aware of himself and others around him. He can open his eyes, and he'll be able to respond with some movement such as blinking, but it will be inconsistent or minimal. He may sometimes appear to be tracking or following someone or something with his eyes or he may even keep his eyes focused on someone or something for a sustained period of time"

"So this is good though right Doc? He's out of the coma?"  
"It is good but you need to understand that someone can remain in a minimally conscious state for a very long time and this too could be a permanent state. Keep talking to him, encourage him. You're doing everything right. I want to tell you some of the things you can expect. He may respond to you or things around him by crying, smiling, or laughing. He may make sounds or gestures and he could squeeze your hand. He might reach for objects or try to hold something. People in a minimally conscious state do these things inconsistently meaning one time he might be able to follow a simple instruction and another time he might not be able to follow any instructions at all, so it's very important to not become disheartened. He'll have a sleep-and-wake cycle but he may experience delusions or hallucinations which could result in restlessness and sleep disturbances"

Danny shook his head, "He could have issues with that Doc. He's an ex-Navy SEAL and he has a lot of nightmares as it is"  
"PTSD?"  
"Yeah. Well, I don't think he was ever 'formally' diagnosed with it"  
"I noticed the scarring on his body. Has he been tortured?"  
"Yes, he's been through a hell of a lot"  
"We really don't want to medicate him if at all possible. Of course if he's in pain, we will give him something but any brain activity he experiences, even nightmares, could aid in his recovery"

"Trust me Doc…..he hates any kind of meds. I just thought you should know about his background"  
"He sounds like a very special man"  
"He is Doc…Steve McGarrett is one of a kind"  
After thanking the Doctor, Danny made his way back to Steve's side.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

The SEAL's eyes were still open and he was still looking straight ahead.  
Danny held his hand while talking to him throughout the day, recanting stories….trying to bring him back.

When Gracie arrived with Chin and Kono a while later, nothing had changed. Steve continued to stare blankly, his only response being the blinking of his eyes.

Danny had called Chin and given him an update and they had agreed that Chin would stay with Steve the next couple of days so Danny could spend some much needed time with Gracie. Steve's place was now cleaned up and they would stay there with Kono, and Janie would also return to tend to Danny's needs.

As the three approached the bed Danny could tell that Steve's condition clearly scared Gracie. Chin had lifted her into his arms and as she looked down at her SuperSEAL, tears slid down her cheeks.  
Danny said softly, "It's okay Monkey….let's go talk"  
Chin wiped her tears and after kissing her cheek he set her on the ground and she moved with Danny to the side of the room.  
Locking his wheelchair, he leaned over and lifted his baby girl onto his lap.  
She began to sob softly and he pulled her to his chest, holding her tightly.  
After several minutes he kissed the top of her head and pulled her from his chest. She said through her sobs, "Daddy, wwhy ccan't he see us or hhear us?"  
Danny smiled at her and stroking her cheek he brushed her hair from her eyes.  
"Gracie, I know this is scary but you need to be brave because Uncle Steve needs you. He needs all of us to help him get better. You remember what I told you about him being in a coma right?"  
"Uh…huh"  
"Well baby, he's not in a coma anymore and that is a really good thing. His eyes are open and the Doctor says he can hear us, he just can't talk back yet because he's so sick"  
"So he's getting better Danno?"  
"Yes, he is and we need to keep talking to him and telling him to get better, but it could take a long time"  
"How long Danno?"  
"I don't Monkey. We need to keep praying for him"  
"Okay Danno"  
"You know what though? Uncle Chin is going to stay with Steve for a couple of days so that me and you can go spend some time together, how does that sound?"  
"But you said Uncle Steve needs us?"  
"He does baby, but we can take turns staying with him. Uncle Chin loves him too and he wants to help. So how about if we go out to dinner tonight and then tomorrow we can go to the zoo and maybe a movie. Would you like that?"

The little girl grinned and nodded her head. Danny smiled at her as he literally saw the tension leave her tiny body.  
He kissed her cheek and then said, "Let's go back and visit with Uncle Steve for a bit before we go"  
She kissed him and said, "I love you Daddy"  
"I love you too baby"  
She carefully crawled from his lap and they made their way back to the bedside.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin was telling Steve that his Uncle had told him they could take his boat out fishing once he was ready.  
Kono lifted the little girl up asking softly, "Are you okay sweetheart?"  
"Yes….can I talk to Uncle Steve please?"  
"You bet, I'm sure he wants to hear from you. Do you want to sit on the bed?"  
"Yes please"

Chin placed Steve's hand onto his abdomen and stepped aside as Kono set her at Steve's side. They all watched on as she picked up her stuffed Stevie the SEAL and holding it in her hand, she placed her head onto Steve's uninjured shoulder and draped her hand, holding Stevie onto his chest.

She didn't speak for several minutes but eventually she said softly, "I'm so happy you're getting better Uncle Steve because I love you very much. Danno told me that you need to rest so we'll just keep telling you stories until you're ready to talk" Kono then handed her book to her and they all sat and listened as Gracie read two chapters of Charlie and The Chocolate Factory to him. She then kissed him and Chin lifted her down off the bed. As Kono and Chin took her from the room, Danny wheeled next to him and took hold of his hand.

"I hope you liked Gracie's story. She's reading pretty well isn't she? She'll read more to you later. Hey buddy, I think she needs a little time away from the hospital, everything that's happening has her a little freaked out. I hate to leave you man, but with Rachel still gone I'm going to need to stay with her for a couple of days. Chin's going to stay with you and he'll call me right away if you need me okay? Kono and I are going to take her to the zoo and a movie tomorrow and then we'll be back up here the next morning. You're doing really great babe and you need to keep fighting your way back…..I love you Steve" Tears were falling from his eyes as he looked into the bright blue eyes of his partner, eyes that were still staring blankly straight ahead. He took Stevie the SEAL from his partner's chest and placed it back against his cheek. He then turned and wheeled himself towards the door.

Chin looked at him, "It's okay Danny, I've got him"  
"I know that Chin. I just hate to leave him"  
"Don't do this to yourself you hear me. Steve would be the FIRST one to tell you to leave and to take care of Gracie and you know that! He could be like this for a long time Danny and we need to split the time. It's too hard for one man to handle. We're family brah….and I WANT to be here, okay?"

"You'll call me…."  
Chin grinned, "I promise you, I'll call you if there's any change at all….I promise. Now go be a Daddy"  
Chin leaned down and embraced the Jersey detective who replied quietly, "Thanks buddy"

********* I hope you're still enjoying! As always…..I'd love to know what you think! *********


	23. Chapter 23

Danny was feeling well enough that with Kono's assistance he was able to get himself into her truck.  
Kono then drove them to a nearby Thai restaurant where they shared a wonderful dinner. Gracie told her daddy about how much fun she'd been having with Kono at the hotel swimming and renting movies. By the time they left the restaurant Danny knew he had made the right decision to leave the hospital. Gracie had sat next to her at the table, keeping a hand on him almost the entire time. She needed him right now, and truth be told…..he needed her too.

After dinner they stopped by Danny's apartment and while he waited in the truck the girls ran inside to pick up a few DVD's to watch.  
When they returned, he asked "So, what do we get to watch tonight Monkey?"  
"Beauty and the Beast!"  
With as much enthusiasm as he could muster, he stated "YEAH! My favorite"  
Kono chuckled as she asked, "Who's your favorite character Gracie?"  
The little girl exclaimed excitedly, "I love Belle….how about you Auntie Kono?"  
"I love Mrs. Potts and Chip"  
Gracie giggled, "OOH I love them too!"  
Kono asked, "How about you Danny, who's your favorite?"  
"I like Gaston!"  
As Kono cried out, "Gaston!" Gracie was saying loudly, "BOO DANNO!" through her giggles.  
Danny looked at them, "What? He's so mis-understood….."  
Kono laughed loudly, "Whatever!"

Janie met them at the house and as she helped Danny shower, Kono gave Gracie a bath upstairs.  
The little girl then cuddled together on the bed while they all enjoyed the movie and a big bowl of popcorn!

Back at the hospital, Steve had closed his eyes a short time after the others had left.  
Chin continued to talk to him sharing stories about his day's on the force with Steve's Dad.  
"Steve, when I was a rookie and your Dad took me under his wing, he taught me so much more than just police work. I know I've told you before how much he meant to me and how much I respected him but it wasn't because of the cop he was brother, it was because of the man he was. He loved you so much Steve and he was so heartbroken after he had to send you away. I know that Joe has told you how honorable your Dad was and I can tell you brother I never knew ANY man more decent and honorable than John….until I met you. And THAT is because of him and how he raised you. God, brother he was so proud of you. I remember watching you on the High School football field and seeing the pride in his eyes. When your Mom died and he had to send you and Mary away…. Steve, he was never the same…. You kids and your Mom were his world. It doesn't surprise me at all that he had Joe watching you, keeping tabs on you. I promise you brah, you exceeded every expectation he had for you. What you've done with your life is unbelievable and you've overcome the odds and come out on top time after time. You've got to do it again now brah, because your work isn't done. We need to find Wo Fat and make him pay, so you don't quit brother. We're all here for you and we love you"

It was a quiet night and unfortunately Steve showed no other signs of waking.  
Danny called a little after ten o'clock to check in for the night. The men chatted for a short time and then everyone got a good night's sleep.

**505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny called Chin a little after eight in the morning.  
"Any change brother?"  
"No. He hasn't responded at all and his eyes are still closed"  
"Damn it…."  
"Danny relax. We know this is going to take time. We have to be patient…..give him time"  
"Patience is not my strongest asset is it…."  
Chin chuckled "No buddy, it sure isn't. So what are your plans today?"  
"Kono's making some pancakes right now and then we're heading to the zoo. I'll give you a call later"  
"Hey Danny, don't call... just have a good day. Enjoy your time with Gracie and the critters and rejuvenate. I'll call you if there's any change at all"  
Danny sighed, "Okay, thanks buddy. Tell him I love him okay?"  
"You bet I will"

The Doctor came in a couple times during the day to check on Steve. Chin watched on as the Doctor opened Steve's eyelids and moving a light from side to side, Chin's heart sunk as he saw no reaction in the man's blue eyes. His iris did not move…and his lids again, closed.

The Doctor shook his hand, "He's doing well Detective Kelly. You're doing the right thing, keep talking to him…. pull him back"  
"Thank you Doctor"

It was about four in the afternoon when it happened….  
He was leaning back in the chair at bedside. His head was tipped back and his eyes were closed. He was telling Steve about a family event when he was twenty two years old and his little cousin Kono rode a surfboard for the first time. He was talking light-heartedly about how the ten year old had wowed the entire family by riding a large wave with amazing God-given ability.

Chin gasped as he opened his eyes to see Steve's head turned towards him and his eyes looking straight at him.  
He jumped to his feet and grabbing Steve's hand he squeezed it tightly. "Steve, can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand?"  
Nothing…Chin continued "It's okay brother, I'm here…I'm here"  
Steve's eyes followed Chin but his hand remained limp in Chin's grasp.  
After several seconds, Steve moaned softly.  
Chin smiled, "That's it Steve! You hear me, I know you hear me…..this is good"  
Steve moaned again several times, soft, fast moans….more like grunts. Drool slipped from the corner of his mouth and Chin dutifully wiped it away with the side of his hand. As quickly as the moans began, they ceased and Steve's eyes closed again and he grew silent.

Wiping his hand off on his pant leg he then tenderly stroked the injured man's cheek, "Relax Steve. Sleep now….ssshhhhhhhh"  
Ringing for the Nurse, she came into the room quickly and checked his vitals. As she left, she told him "He's doing well. I'll contact the Doctor"  
Chin stayed at Steve's side for almost half an hour before moving to the side of the room to call Danny.

"Chin? What's up…is there a problem?"  
"No, no problem. I promised to call you with any updates"  
Danny interrupted him, "Is he awake?"

"No, but he opened his eyes again and he followed me with them Danny. Then he moaned….Danny, he heard me. I know he heard me. He moaned several times"  
Danny replied emotionally, "Okay, okay…this is good"  
"Yes it is. Danny, he's coming back to us"  
"I'll get up there as soon as I can"  
"No, please Danny don't. He's sleeping again. Where are you now?"  
"We're at the restaurant"  
"Danny, give Gracie this time. What time does the movie start?"  
"Six o'clock"  
"Call me when it's over and we'll see if there's any change okay?"  
"Okay man…..…" Danny's voice shook with emotion, "God Chin, this is great news"  
"Yes, it is….I'll talk to you soon"

**505050505050505050505050505050**

The Doctor came in a short time later but by then Steve was again unresponsive.  
When Danny called after the movie Chin was able to convince him to stay away and get another good night's sleep.  
Danny reluctantly agreed to return to the hospital the next morning to relieve Chin while Kono would continue to stay with Gracie.

Chin had been right, Steve was fighting his way back to them. As he told more stories to him about his Dad, Steve's mind was registering more and more information.

'_I hear you Chin…...shit I'm so tired brother. What happened to me? I remember being home…..why am I so tired…'  
_The rest of the night was quiet with Steve showing no more outward signs of waking_._

Danny arrived at eight o'clock the next morning and after visiting for a while, Chin left to head over to Steve's.  
Danny took hold of his partner's hand and talked to him softly, "Hey buddy, I'm back. I had a great time with Gracie and she and Kono send their love. Chin tells me you're fighting hard babe. I need you to come back now okay?"

_'I'm trying Danno…God I swear I'm trying…..'  
_Danny told him about their visit to the zoo and the movie they went to last night.  
"Gracie's doing really well Steve but it's really hard for her to see you like this"  
Steve's mind was racing,_ 'Don't bring her back up Danny….you take care of her, you hear me? I'll be fine, you take care of her'  
_As Danny looked at Steve, he was shocked to see tears slipping down his cheek. "Hey Steve….do you hear me?" He reached over with his free hand and gently wiped the tears away.

Steve didn't respond and Danny asked again, "Steve….squeeze my hand if you hear me babe. Come on, you can do it"  
It took a few seconds but then he felt it…..it was weak, but it was there! Danny watched as Steve's fingers slowly closed around his hand.  
"Yes, that a boy! I'm here buddy and you're going to be fine. I promise you, you're going to be fine"  
_'Danny, I'm so tired…'  
_His hand went limp in Danny's and the detective said, "That's good Steven, you rest now and I'll be right here"

Danny continued to talk to him throughout day and although he never opened his eyes he would occasionally moan softly.  
At a little before six in the evening Steve began to moan louder and toss his head from side to side.  
Danny squeezed his hand tighter, "Steve….I'm here babe, Danno's got you...…."  
Suddenly the man's eyes bolted open and a look of terror crossed his face, "DDD…..DDaan….nny….nnnoo…lleeggss DD….."

Danny Williams quickly stood up from his wheelchair, balancing himself against the side of the bed. He winced as pain shot up both his legs but that didn't matter. Keeping one hand on the bed for support, he placed his other hand onto Steve's chin and cheeks, pulling his face towards him "STEVE, LOOK AT ME! I need you to focus on me, can you do that?"

Steve pulled his arm up and grabbed Danny wrist firmly. Sweat mixed with tears dampened the SEAL's face and he again spoke breathlessly, "Mmmy lleggs….. mmy legs…ggone"

"NO, NO BABE, you're good…I promise. I need you to relax for me"  
After continuing to cry out for a couple of minutes, Steve's eyes closed but he kept mumbling softly and emotionally about his legs being gone. Danny talked to him soothingly until his breathing finally eased. As much as he hated for Steve to close his eyes and slip back under, he didn't want to see him experience this pain and fear either.

He rang for the Nurse and after she confirmed for him that Steve was okay, she helped Danny slip back into his wheelchair.  
"How are your feet Detective?"  
"I'm fine, really. Thank You"  
After she left, Danny tipped his head back…..Shit, his feet hurt!  
Still watching Steve, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Chin.  
"Hey Danny, is everything okay?"  
"He spoke, but he wasn't coherent"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah…I'm good but it's tough seeing him like this"  
"I know it is but the Doc has told us this process could take a while"  
"I know Chin….don't say it...patience"  
Chin grinned, "So you say he was incoherent? Were his eyes open? Did he recognize you?"  
"I'm not sure. He was calling out that his legs were gone…he called out my name and I was able to calm him down, but his eyes…they were…..I don't know…...vacant"  
"Yeah….while at least he spoke this time"  
"How's Gracie doing?"  
"She's in the water with Kono. She's doing great, don't you worry about her. I'll have her call you before she goes to bed"  
"Okay, thanks brother"

Hanging up the phone, Danny tipped his head back and soon he too was sleeping.

******* More to follow soon - I WILL complete this story this weekend, I PROMISE! I hope you're still enjoying! *******


	24. Chapter 24

It was the middle of the night and as Danny slept at his side, Steve's mind had taken him far away.  
_  
It was April 22, 2005 and his SEAL team was ready to advance on the rebel camp in the jungles of Bolivia. They had been tracking the rebels for four days and early this morning they came upon the camp. After surveying the site for a couple of hours, Steve's advance team confirmed that their 'package' American Ambassador, Raymond Shaw was being held in the camp. He had been kidnapped by this violent rebel group led by Drug Lord, Mauricio Nunez. They were threatening to be-head Shaw if Nunez's two brothers were not released from prison by the Bolivian Government. The deadline given was April 23__rd__ so the Team had to move in quickly and there was no time for back-up to arrive. Steve's team of eight would continue to watch the camp throughout the day and they would make their move in the dead of the night._

_Shaw was being held in a tent in the middle of the compound. There were ten other tents surrounding him in the small, cleared area. Two men stood guard at the front of the tent, and two more at the back. They had determined that there were twenty to twenty-four rebels in the camp._

_Steve and his number two man, Aaron Marshack constructed their plan of attack while the rest of the team continued their watch. Steve was one of four trained snipers on the squad. He had a feeling of dread as they prepared for this and he couldn't shake it. He didn't like the idea of sending his men into the campsite without him leading the way but there was no choice, his sniper skills were going to be needed in order to pull this off._

_As dusk approached, Steve spoke with each man over their walkies firming up their roles. As the skies darkened, the members of SEAL Team 3 moved into place and waited for Commander McGarrett's call to move ahead._

Danny was sleeping next to him as he continued to replay the mission in his mind. He had begun to sweat and his eyes were fluttering wildly beneath his closed lids.

_They waited until one in the morning and then on Steve's command they all placed on their night-vision goggles and prepared to move.  
Once Marshack and the three remaining SEALS were in place at the perimeter of the campsite Steve gave the countdown, "Five, four, three, two, one…."  
In unison the four snipers all fired their rifles fitted with silencers. All four hit their targets with deadly accuracy, dropping the four men guarding the tent within seconds of each other._

_As their targets dropped to the ground, the snipers advanced towards the camp breaking the perimeter as their brothers were entering the tent holding the Ambassador._  
_As the snipers neared, a rebel exited a nearby tent. Spotting the SEALs he cried out, alerting the other's of their presence. Steve called out for his men to hurry and retreat. Marshack exited the tent with Ambassador Shaw, and as planned the Team scattered, racing towards the cover of the jungle. They were all within several feet of the jungle when the rebels began to emerge from their tents firing at them. Steve had stopped and turned, firing as his eyes scoured the perimeter. He would not enter the jungle until he was certain his men had all made it…...and then everything went wrong…..._

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny woke to Steve's guttural screams of anguish, and again without thinking of his own condition he jumped to his feet to be at his partner's side. He sucked in a deep breath, as the pains shot up his legs. Placing all of his weight on his feet, he leaned against Steve's chest as the man's arms flailed. Steve's right hand grabbed onto the front of his shirt clenching it tightly. He grabbed Steve's left forearm and pinned it down across his chest and taking his other hand he placed it on Steve's forehead, pushing him back onto the pillow. "STEVE, STEVE OPEN YOUR EYES BROTHER"  
"MY LLEGS…..OH SHIT, MMY LEGS ARRE GONE!"  
The SEAL's screams drew three Nurses and an orderly into the room. The orderly tried to help keep Steve still as Danny leaned close to his friends ear, "Steven, open your eyes for me. Come on partner, open your eyes"  
"OOOHHH FFUUCK it hurtssss…Aaron…..mmy llegs"  
Danny now realized what was happening. Steve's mind was not here….it was back in time and he was re-living a mission. Aaron was one of his SEAL brother's, his number two man…his partner. He knew that Steve was going through the torture, the nightmares that always tormented him…..

"Steve, it's Danny. I need you to open your eyes and come back to me now babe"  
One of the Nurses was instructing another to contact the Doctor regarding pain medication.  
"NO MEDS….."  
The Nurse looked at him with a look of shock, stating "He's in pain"  
"He's an ex-Navy SEAL, he's having a nightmare…"  
Steve again cried out, "AARON GET SHAW OOUT OF HHERE! LLEAVE MME…..GO BUDDY...GO!"

Danny grabbed Steve's cheek "STEVEN, OPEN YOUR EYES NOW!"  
The SEAL's eyes slowly began to flutter open as he continued to cry out, "Damn it Aaron…leave mme" His voice was shaking with emotion as he continued, "Get Ssshaw out of hhere….….ccomplete the mmission, you hear mme?"

Danny spoke calmly, "Steve, focus babe…..look at me. It's Danny, not Aaron…...see?" He saw the confusion in the SEAL's eyes so he continued soothingly, "Steve, are you with me partner?"  
"Danno?"  
"Yeah….it's me" The Nurse handed Danny a damp cloth and he dabbed at Steve's sweat-drenched face.  
"Whhere am I?"  
"You're in the hospital babe?"  
"Hospital? Whhat happened?"

"You were shot, do you remember?" Steve closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Danny continued to wipe his partners face and as Steve remained silent, he spoke quietly, "Steve are you in any pain?"  
He responded softly, "No….no pain"

Danny looked up at the Nurse. She nodded to him, saying "I'll call the Doctor. Please ring if you need anything"  
Danny replied, "Thank You"  
As the medical personnel left the room Danny continued to tend to Steve.  
After several minutes he asked, "Steve? Are you still with me?"  
Keeping his eyes closed, he said shakily "Yeah buddy…shit, I'm tired Danny"  
"I know. It's been a tough couple of days"

"Tell me what happened D"  
"During the shootout at your place with Hailama's men, you took a round to the inside of your thigh. It tore through your femoral artery and before the EMT's could get you into the ambulance you went into cardiac arrest. Your heart stopped for a little over three minutes babe. Damn Steven, it was horrible watching them work on you and hit you with the paddle, time after time…." Steve's eyes had opened and he looked at his partner as he continued softly, "I don't even think I took a breath until your heart started again. You lost thirty percent of your blood Steve and you slipped into a coma"

"A coma? How long…"  
"It's been three days"  
Steve was quiet for a moment and then he said, "I heard you guys talking to me…...you brought me back"  
Tears were slipping down Danny's cheeks and Steve asked, "Why are you crying?"  
"I'm so damn happy right now. You fought your way back babe and you're going to be fine…..God, I thought we'd lost you…."

Steve grinned, "Come on Danno…..you think I'd let a bullet to the leg take me out?"  
Danny laughed, "Yeah I should have known better Superman…...hey, you were having a nightmare….do you want to talk about it?"  
The SEAL closed his eyes and said emotionally, "Not right now 'k?"  
"Okay babe…I'm here when you want to talk"  
"I know buddy" He then asked, "What are you doing standing up? You aren't supposed to be on your feet"  
"Well…..I kind of felt like you needed me at the moment"  
Steve held out his arms and on cue Danny leaned in and hugged him.  
Steve said softly, "Thank you Danny for being here for me, I love you brother"  
"I love you too"  
"Now do me a favor, sit down…..get off your feet"  
"Yes sir"

After Danny was settled back in his chair he told Steve about everything that had transpired at the house with Hailama's men. He told him about Tagata, about his betrayal and his suicide.  
Steve was exhausted and after he fell asleep, Danny phoned Chin.

Chin woke to the phone ringing at three in the morning.  
"Danny?"  
"He's back Chin…brother he's back"

******* A little bit of a shorter chapter, but more to follow! I hope you're enjoying! *******


	25. Chapter 25

The Doctor came in a couple of hours later to examine Steve.  
Waking him he checked his vitals and his eyes and then asked him some basic questions. 'Do you know where you are? Do you know what happened to you? Are you in any pain?'

The Doctor stood back from the bed and smiled, "Steve, everything looks really good. Do you have any questions?"  
"My legs Doc…"  
"The day you came in, we ran a test on them. The swelling was down slightly"  
"Okay"  
"Steve the test on your legs is promising. I remind you, spinal trauma can take a long time to reverse itself. Your heart suffered very minimal damage and after seeing you now, I see no signs of any brain injury. Young man, you're very lucky to be alive. I'll stop back this afternoon to see how you're doing and I'll schedule additional tests on your heart and your spine for tomorrow"

Steve grinned and shook the Doctor's hand, "Thank you Doc"

After he left, Danny asked "So, how are you feeling?"  
Steve was holding 'Stevie the Seal' as he smiled at his friend saying simply, "I feel grateful Danno"  
Danny grinned, "Me too. I talked to Chin and he sends his love"  
"Will they be coming up later?"  
"Yes, they'll be up in a couple of hours"  
"Make sure Gracie brings her book back up so she can finish it"  
"You remember that?"  
"I told you buddy, I heard everything"  
"Everything?"  
Steve smiled, "Uh huh…so I know where we're going camping"  
"Great, I can't wait"  
"It'll be a blast partner…..I promise"  
Danny smiled broadly, "I said I wouldn't bitch about it, and I won't, but do we really have to eat hot dogs?"  
"So you want Ham and Pineapple pizza instead?"  
"Well I may have said that but can't we find something else?"  
"Who doesn't like hot dogs roasted over an open flame?"  
"ME that's who!"  
Steve chuckled, adding "Okay, I think I can do something about that"  
Danny paused, "So….what'll we have?"  
Steve smiled, "You're gong to have to trust me Danno"  
The Jersey detective chuckled, "Yeah, okay…."

Steve then grew serious, "Gracie said she was scared to go camping" Tears welled in the tough SEAL's eyes as he continued, "I don't ever want to see fear in that little girls eyes again Danno"

Danny reached over and took hold of his hand.  
"Steve, she's doing great and that's because of you. When I think that my little girl was alone in a room with Wo-Fat….that that animal had his hands on her…..God Steve, this could have been so much worse. You handled my baby with such amazing compassion and love. You put her needs above everything else…"

Steve cut in, "I figured you wouldn't have wanted it any other way" His voice cracked with emotion, "Shit, I brought that bastard right to your door"

Danny squeezed his partner's hand tightly, "You're not gonna' start this bullshit again are you? This is not your fault Steve! I'm going to say it again…what kept me alive in that cave was not only that I knew you were looking for me and that you would find me, but I knew I didn't have to worry about Gracie. I KNEW that she was safe with you and I KNEW that you were doing everything you could to comfort her"

"I'll never forget that look in her eyes Danny. When I pulled that laundry basket away and saw her cowering on the floor and sobbing…"  
The tears were now flowing down both men's cheeks as Danny responded, "But you did what you needed to keep her safe. She's okay now, because of you and how you handled everything. My baby girl is safe and she is happy now because of you and I am forever indebted to you. We both love you so much"

"I love you too Danny…..." As the words left his mouth his grasp tightened in Danny's and his shoulders suddenly arched up off the bed.  
"Steve? What's wrong?"  
"A sspasm…..….'m okay"  
"Squeeze my hand babe, just ride it out….."  
"Oohhh ffuck…."  
"Relax Steve, it'll pass"  
Several minutes later Danny felt Steve's body relax and he eased back onto the bed.  
"That a boy…sleep now partner, I'll be right here"  
Steve's eyes closed and soon he was snoring softly. Danny continued to hold his hand and leaning back, he too closed his eyes.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

A couple of hours later Danny woke as the rest of his Ohana entered the room.  
Chin was carrying Gracie and as her eyes fell on her Uncle Steve a huge smile crossed her face. He had fallen asleep with her stuffed Seal Stevie in his left hand which was still secured tightly against his chest, protecting his injured shoulder and broken arm.

"Hey baby!"  
Chin set her onto the ground and she raced to her Daddy's side.  
He leaned over and embraced her as she said, "Hi Daddy"  
Danny smiled and looked at Chin and Kono as they approached the bed. "He's doing great but he's tired"  
Gracie asked, "How can he be tired? He's been sleeping a lot!"  
Danny chuckled, "He's still healing honey, so his body is very tired"  
"Oh…but he's okay right?"  
"Yes Monkey, he's doing great"

Kono had moved to the bedside and was wiping Steve's face with a damp cloth as his eyes slowly opened.  
She smiled down at him, "Hi boss, welcome back"  
Her heart warmed as he smiled back at her, "Hi Kono"  
She said softly, "How do you feel?"  
"Good. I'm tired, but I feel good. Thank you sweetheart for being here, for caring for me"  
She leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I'm so happy you're okay Steve"  
Chin moved next to her and Steve held out his hand to grasp.

Chin smiled, "You're looking good brah!"  
"I'm feeling good Chin, I really am. Can you raise the bed for me please?"  
"Sure"  
As the bed rose, Steve turned towards Danny and the smiling little girl at his side.  
"Hi Gracie, it's great to see you"  
Chin moved over to her and lifting her up, he set her on the bed next to the SEAL.  
Steve lifted his arm, "Come here Gracie"  
She leaned into him and he pulled her to his chest. He rubbed circles on her back tenderly as they talked.  
"I'm so glad you're awake Uncle Steve, I missed you"  
"You know what though baby? I heard everything you guys said to me when I was sleeping"  
"You mean you heard me reading to you?"  
"Yes, I did. You're getting really good at reading and I'm so proud of you. I loved Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! Violet turning into a blueberry was funny, but my favorite part was when Augustus Gloop fell into the chocolate river"

Gracie chuckled "I'd LOVE to fall into a chocolate river!"  
Steve laughed and kissed her forehead, "Me too honey"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Over the next three days, Steve slept most of the time as he worked on regaining his strength.  
The entire Ohana spent most of their time in the small room watching television and visiting. Gracie also finished reading the story to Steve.

Both injured men received good news on their conditions and they were ready to be released.  
Steve's tests all came back positive. The swelling on his spine continued to recede but at this point he still had no feeling at all below his waist.

He would need to be released being in a wheelchair, and that reality was hitting him hard.  
In his waking moments even though he visited with the others, they saw the change in their leader. He was quieter than normal and at times he appeared to be more distant, more introspective.

Danny's results were more positive. They had removed both casts the day before to check his feet for nerve damage. Although the feet were still raw and tender the Doctor determined that there appeared to be no permanent damage. They re-casted the broken ankle after cleaning and re-dressing the foot. They cleaned and re-dressed the other foot as well and explained to Danny that he still needed to remain in the wheelchair for at least another four weeks. Once the feet had totally healed he would then transition to wearing walking-boots and getting around on crutches and eventually a cane until he regained his strength.

The men were transferred back to the McGarrett house by ambulance and followed by HPD security. Chin, Kono, Gracie and Janie were there to greet them, having festively decorated the house with Welcome Home banners, balloons and cake!

Once the medical personnel had helped the men into their wheelchairs and they were safely in the home, they left.  
The smiles on both men's faces showed the pure joy they felt at being home. Gracie's artwork adorned the walls of the living room, and the little girl hugged and kissed the two most important men in her life. The house smelled wonderful as this time Kono had fixed Steve's favorite dish for dinner, Beef Stew, homemade biscuits with honey-butter and fresh fruit parfaits for dessert.  
"Oh Kono, this place smells fantastic!"  
Kono grinned, "Gracie helped me with everything"  
The child smiled broadly, "Danno, Kono taught me how to make biscuits AND honey-butter!"  
"That's great Monkey! Maybe you can teach me okay?"  
She shook her head enthusiastically, "Uh huh, it was really fun!"  
Steve then said, "Gracie, look at all these great pictures! They're beautiful honey, thank you"  
She smiled shyly, "You're welcome"

Chin then asked, "Would you guys like to go outside for a bit?"  
Danny added "You haven't even seen the ramp and platform yet Superman. HDP did a great job with it"  
Steve said softly, "I'd love to get some fresh air"

Chin pushed Steve as Danny wheeled himself outside.  
Once they were on the platform, they all sat and visited as the warm breeze from the Ocean blew over them.  
Steve tipped his head back and drawing in a deep breath he said "It's so beautiful out here. God, it's good to be home"

They visited until it was dinnertime. The men were enjoying being outside so much that Chin and Kono moved the patio table down to the platform so they could eat outside. They ate and visited for hours.  
As dusk was drawing near, Steve experienced back spasms twice in a twenty minute period.  
Janie asked, "Would you like a muscle relaxant Steve?"  
"No, no Janie….I'm fine"  
Danny threw his hands in the air, "Janie, don't even try. He's too damn stubborn to take anything"  
"I don't want to sleep Danny, they make me tired"  
"Knucklehead, you've had two spasms in less than half an hour! Do you think that MAYBE your body NEEDS to sleep?"

Steve smirked, "Okay partner, I get the message" He turned to Chin, "Chin, would you mind taking me into the house now?"  
"Of course I will"

A short time later, Chin and Janie had both men settled in their beds and Steve took the meds.  
Kono had taken Gracie up for a bath and when they returned she lifted her up so she could say goodnight to Steve.  
She kissed his cheek, "Goodnight Uncle Steve, sleep tight. I'm so happy you're home"  
She handed him Stevie the Seal and he asked her "Are you sure you don't want Stevie tonight?"  
She smiled at him sweetly, "You need him, I've got Danno"  
"Thank you sweetheart, I love you"  
"I love you too"

Kono then moved the little girl over to her Daddy's bed and she curled up in the crook of his arm.  
"So Monkey, what movie are we watching?"  
"Kung Fu Panda 2"  
Laughter came from the other bed as the SEAL said groggily, "Watch close Danno. Maybe you can learn a few moves"  
As Gracie laughed hysterically, Danny replied "Real funny partner….go to sleep will ya"  
They all looked at Steve and smiled as the injured man's eyes closed and he chuckled softly.

They all enjoyed the movie, happy that their Ohana was once again home and together.

******* More to come - I hope you're still enjoying and I'd love to hear what you think! *****  
**


	26. Chapter 26

The next two days, they spent a lot of time outside as Steve could not get enough of the hot Hawaiian sun.  
Rachel was due back the next day and in a way, Danny was grateful for that. As much good as it had done all of them to have the little girl constantly around, Steve was having more, and longer moments of non-response. He would sit for hours simply looking out at the Ocean, not moving. Steve was depressed and hell…. he couldn't blame him, but he was not going to let him quit. It was time for some tough love and he didn't want Gracie around to see him dish it out.

He had a great time watching Chin, Kono and Janie play kickball on the large plush backyard. He continually tried to make small talk with Steve, but one thing he had learned about his partner over the last year and a half was that he wouldn't talk until he was ready. That was fine for now, but once Gracie was gone…..all bets were off. He might not feel like talking, but he was sure in the hell going to listen.

The next morning Kono took Gracie with her grocery shopping so when Rachel arrived, Danny could talk to her.

Danny had let her know in their last text that he had been injured but he had assured her that Gracie was fine and that they were staying at Steve's. When she arrived, she was shocked to see both Danny and Steve on the patio….and in wheelchairs. Janie moved inside while the three 5-0 men explained everything that had happened to Rachel.

It was obvious that she was extremely distressed over all that had happened.  
"Rach, she's fine. I promise you. Steve took care of her while I was missing, and after he was hurt Kono stayed with her every second. She feels safe and she's happy"

Chin had taken a call from Kono, "They're on their way back now"  
While they waited, Rachel continued to ask questions about the men's conditions and their prognosis.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

A short time later, the little girl came running out onto the deck, "MOMMY!"  
Rachel dropped to her knees as her daughter flung herself excitedly into her arms. Rachel showered her with kisses and then pulled her to arms length, "Hello my sweet baby. I'm so happy to see you. You've gotten taller!"

"Really?"  
"Yes!" She again pulled Gracie into a tight embrace.  
"Mommy, you're squeezing me too tight!"  
"Sorry sweetheart"  
Rachel said hello to Kono and then taking Gracie's hand she led her to the patio bench next to where the men were sitting. As they sat, Rachel stated "I hear that you've done a very good job of taking care of Daddy and Uncle Steve?"

"Uh huh"  
Steve jumped in, "Rachel, she has taken GREAT care of us. She also colored us lots of beautiful pictures and she's allowed me to keep Stevie the Seal with me"  
Rachel grinned and looked at her daughter "You gave him Stevie? He's your favorite, you sleep with him every night"  
Gracie smiled, "Uncle Steve needed him more"  
Steve replied softly, "Having Stevie meant a lot Gracie, but do you know what meant even more?"  
She shrugged her shoulders, "What?"  
"Having you here honey. Every time I see you, you make me so happy"  
The child moved over to the SEAL's wheelchair and he leaned down to embrace her and kiss her on the top of the head.

Rachel smiled at them and then said, "Gracie, why don't you go get your bag together now"  
"Okay Mommy"  
Kono took her hand, "Come on, I'll help you"  
As they disappeared into the house, Rachel turned to the men "She looks wonderful and very happy" She moved to Steve's side and embraced him, "Thank you for taking such good care of her Steve. I'm so thankful you're in her life"

"Rachel, I promise you I receive much more FROM her than I give. She's a beautiful child and I love her very much. I will always do everything I can to protect her"  
Rachel smiled, "I know you will Steve"  
She then turned to Danny, "Are you going to be staying here for a while?"  
Danny looked at his partner who responded, "You know you're welcome here always"  
Danny grinned, "Yeah Rach, I'll be here for a while"

She stood in front of the two men and said softly, "I hope and pray that you both recover fully"  
They both thanked her and just then the child came bouncing back to their sides.  
Danny held out his arms, "Come here Monkey!"  
He hugged and kissed her, "You go have fun with Mommy and Stan now"  
"When can I come back and see you?"  
"In a few days, but you can call me anytime okay?"  
"Okay Danno. I love you"

She turned to Steve, "Bye Uncle Steve, I hope you can feel your legs really soon"  
"Thank you Gracie. Now you take Stevie with you okay?"  
"Don't you need him anymore?"  
"I'm feeling so much better, so why don't take Stevie home with you. Thank you for letting him stay with me"  
"You're welcome. I love you Uncle Steve"  
"I love you too baby"

Rachel hugged Kono and thanked her for stepping in and taking such good care of Gracie.  
After they left, Chin and Kono wheeled them down to the platform and they visited for a short time before leaving.  
Unbeknownst to Steve, Danny had asked them to leave so he could talk to him alone. It was time to clear the air.

**50505050505050505050505050505050**

The men were sitting next to each other, looking out at the Ocean.

Steve spoke first, "I'm going to miss not having her around here all the time"  
"Yeah, me too buddy"  
Steve noted the sadness in his partner's voice, "Hey buddy, I'm sorry"  
"It's not that Steve. She needs to be with her Mom for a while"  
Danny sighed and closed his eyes.  
After several seconds of silence Steve asked "What is it then? What's bothering you?"

"Steve…."  
The pause concerned Steve and he said softly, "Danny, what is it?"  
"I'm worried about you partner?"  
"Why? Is there something I don't know? Did the Doctor tell you something?"  
"NO, God no Steve. It's not that at all"  
"Alright then, talk to me….."

"Steve, I'm worried…..we're all worried about you" He took a deep breath and continued, "We don't think you've accepted what's happened and we need to talk about it"  
Steve smirked and replied angrily, "You don't think I've ACCEPTED what's happened! You're going to get out of that chair Danno, and I'M NOT!" Tears welled in his eyes and his voice shook as he added, "I've accepted my fate partner"

"Steve, you can't quit. The Doc says everything is progressing….you heard him"  
Steve interrupted him, "Danny…."  
Danny threw his hands up in the air in typical Danny 'rant fashion', "STOP! You wanted me to talk to you so you're going to listen!"

Looking down at his shoulder, Steve said sarcastically "Well I can't move myself, so I guess I don't have a choice do I?"  
"Do you think this is funny?"  
"Nothing about this is funny Danny, but what do you want me to do?"  
"Just shut up and listen to me. Can you do that?"  
Steve put his fingers to his lips, pulling them across…zipping them shut.

Danny sighed deeply and continued, "Twenty months ago you came to my apartment and you told me that I was now your partner and that I didn't have a say in the matter. Later that day, I saw your crazy ass antics for the first time and they led to me getting shot. I hated you….you were smug and you were arrogant…..and then hours later you gave me that three night hotel stay at the Hilton for me and Gracie. I've never told you how much that gesture meant to me. I was a broken man Steve. I still loved Rachel and she had met and married Stan in record time….she acted like our life together meant nothing to her. I followed her to this God-forsaken island because I couldn't, and I wouldn't lose my baby girl too. Before I met you, I was on auto-pilot. I worked hard, but hated everything about my life…except for the times I got to spend with Gracie. You changed all that though. In only a matter of days, I had a family again. I had a renewed purpose…..you saved my life Steve"

Danny wiped tears from his eyes, "The things you've gone through in your life would have crushed most men. You're the strongest person I've ever known and you have always fought and overcome the odds. You're going to do it again, do you hear me? You're not going to quit…..I won't let you. You saved me when I was broken, now it's my turn to save you. I love you man and my daughter loves you. Chin and Kono love you. Steven, I hope and pray that you'll walk again but if you don't….that won't change how we feel about you in the least. You are Steve, whether you're chasing down criminals and hanging them off the roofs of buildings, or you're in that chair and using your brain to bring them down, you are STILL Steve. Don't you know that? Don't you know that I'm here for you and that I will be here for you, no matter what?"

Tears were streaming down both men's cheeks and Steve said softly, "Yes I know that"  
They sat quietly for several moments, the only audible sounds coming from both men as they sniffled while trying to compose themselves.

Steve then said "I'm sorry Danny…"  
"You have nothing to be sorry about"  
"Yes I do…..I know I've been quiet…..I've been thinking about a lot of things. The nightmare I had the other night has really been messing with me"

Danny sat quietly and waited...

******* Okay, I wasn't able to finish the story yet…..and now more ideas are popping into my head! I hope you're still enjoying. THANK YOU for reading and reviewing. Each one is greatly appreciated! *******


	27. Chapter 27

A few minutes passed before Steve began. He told Danny about the mission in Bolivia….  
_'Aaron exited the tent with Ambassador Shaw, and as planned my Team scattered, racing towards the cover of the jungle. We were all within several feet of the jungle when the rebels began to emerge from their tents, firing at us. I had stopped and turned, I continued firing as my eyes scoured the perimeter. I wasn't going to enter the jungle until I was certain all my men had all made it…...and then everything went wrong…..'_

Steve sighed deeply and continued, "His name was Tanner Hoffman. He was thirty years old and one of my snipers. He was just a few steps from the jungle when he was hit and his body was thrown towards me. God Danny…..his screams were horrible. I hear them over and over…." Danny looked at his partner. Steve's head was tipped back, his eyes were closed and his face was drenched with tears. A few minutes passed before Steve was able to continue. "I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder as the rest of my men fought them off. I ran into the jungle and moved towards our rendezvous location. As I drew close to the site, Paul Grecco, Aaron and the Ambassador raced up to me. My adrenaline was pumping so damn hard that I didn't even realize I'd been hit. Paul grabbed Tanner and laid him onto the ground. He had stopped screaming a couple of minutes earlier….it was because he was dead. His leg had been blown off just above the knee and he had bled to death. I was drenched in his blood Danno. Aaron pushed me up against a tree and he ripped off my shirt. I'd been hit in the side and the bullet had gone straight through. As my breathing calmed, I started to go into shock. By then the rest of my team had reached the site and they were saying the rebels were right on our tail and we had to move. Paul grabbed Tanner and a couple of my guys helped me. I couldn't save him…..I tried, God I tried. It was my fault D'…God, it should have been me. Why didn't God take me?"

Danny continued to watch his partner. Once again, the man was taking on the guilt of his brother's death and in his nightmares he was taking on those injuries, those injuries that he felt he deserved. "You did everything you could Steve"

"I didn't do enough Danny. I told Aaron to leave me. I was slowing them down. He had to finish the mission and get Shaw out of there. Damn it Danny, that was my job…..and that was his job" Steve was shaking uncontrollably as the memories flooded over him. Suddenly his body tensed as a spasm hit. He gasped and tried to control his breathing. Danny reached out and grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly.

No words were spoken for well over ten minutes as Steve battled the pain.  
He held Danny's hand and he sobbed softly as he eventually spoke again, his voice shaking "I told him to leave me Danno and he wouldn't. I love Aaron and I would give my life in a heartbeat for him…but the son-of-a-bitch wouldn't leave me…...I told him to leave me…..and he wouldn't..." Danny squeezed his hand tighter, giving him the strength needed to go on, "Aaron was leading the way with Ambassador Shaw, the two guys helping me were Adam and Juan….Paul was right behind us carrying Tanner. My other three men, Bobby, Chris and Mike were manning the rear. We were only a few feet from our chopper when the rebels breached the perimeter of the jungle and began firing on us. Aaron and the Ambassador were already in the chopper and as Aaron fired from the chopper, Adam and Juan threw me inside and turned to fire. I was close to losing consciousness and I turned my head just in time to see Paul get hit" Steve's hand was shaking in his, and as Danny squeezed it, he took his other hand and rubbed his friend's forearm "He was hit in the back Danno and I saw the look of terror on his face as he fell to the ground. I took Aaron's gun and fired at the rebels as he jumped from the chopper and got Tanner and Paul on board. Chris took a hit to the arm, but he was okay. Once we were in the air, I was propped up against the side of the chopper and Paul was lying in my lap as Aaron and Juan tended to him. I was talking to him, telling him to hang on and he kept saying over and over again that he couldn't feel his legs…..he lived Danny, but he was paralyzed from the waist down and it was all my fault"

Danny said softly, "Steve…I'm so sorry. You know this is not your fault though buddy. This was a dangerous mission and you all risked your lives. Paul accepted that risk and Tanner accepted that risk...…just like you did. You can't do this to yourself Steve. Everything bad that happens isn't your fault! You can't take on these burdens"

"If Aaron had left me…..if he had done what I told him to do...….."  
Danny interrupted him, "What? If Aaron had left you, you'd be dead!"  
"And Paul wouldn't be in a fucking wheelchair for the rest of his life. He would still be a SEAL"  
Danny sighed as he said, "Well I thank God that Aaron didn't follow those asinine orders of yours and how could you have expected him to?"  
"He was my subordinate. It was his job to follow my orders"  
"He's a SEAL Steven! If the positions had been reversed would you have left him?"  
Without hesitation Steve replied, "No, of course not"  
Danny shot back, "Really? Why not?"  
Steve smirked and said softly, "We never leave a man behind"  
"EXACTLY!"

Steve sighed, "Danny, his wife left him less than a year later"  
"And you know what partner, that could have happened anyway! What is he doing now?"  
"I talked to him about five months ago. He's working for the CIA as an analyst in Quanico"  
Danny threw up his hands, "Is he happy?"  
"He seems to be…I haven't seen him for a couple of years, but he seemed to be happy"  
Danny smiled at his friend, "He's happy. His life took a turn that he could never have expected, yet he took the cards dealt to him and he re-built his life. Just like you will do Steve. Paul's legs don't make him the man he is, and neither do yours. I now understand why that fucking nightmare was haunting you, but you've got to let it go babe. What happened to Tanner and what happened to Paul was not your fault and what's happened to you has nothing to do with it. It's not 'karma' or anything like that. It was a horrible accident and I thank God that you're alive because honestly…..I don't know what in the hell I would do without you. I'm here for you Steve and I'll be here no matter what happens and no matter how long it takes….I promise"

Tears were again welling in Steve's eyes and his voice choked with emotion as he said quietly, "Thank you Danno"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

The men's recoveries really began to pick up, and two weeks ahead of schedule Danny was fitted with medical boots and he was getting around on crutches.

They had also removed his hospital bed from the living room and he was sleeping in the spare bedroom on the main floor (although most nights, he slept where he preferred… on the couch next to Steve's bed).

Steve's spirits were also much better. He still was having an occasional back spasm but he was able to battle through the pains, being too stubborn to take the prescribed muscle relaxants.

'Round the clock care was no longer required for the men as Steve's other injuries had now healed sufficiently. His shoulder had healed to a point where it no longer needed to be immobilized but his forearm and wrist remained in a cast. A therapist came to the home every morning and Steve was now able to get in and out of bed without assistance and they were working on strengthening his shoulder.

Seven weeks after the injuries occurred, both men were given clearance to begin handling cases 'out of the field'.  
Two HPD officers, Will Limburgh and Leah Kihike were brought in to assist the team until the men could return.  
Steve teamed Chin up with Leah while Kono and Will would partner up. Kono was ecstatic at the opportunity to have another female on the team!

They set up a make-shift office at Steve's place and while Danny continued to stay there, the others would all meet there every morning.  
HPD continued to provide a security detail for Steve and Danny as the Newalu trial was still pending.  
Due to the men's conditions, the legal team prosecuting Newalu had been able to obtain a delay in the trial and now the time had come.  
Kono and Chin arrived very early on the first morning of the trial.  
Chin helped Steve dress, making sure that his Kevlar Vest was on securely.

As the men sat in the living room discussing their upcoming testimony, there was a tinge of edginess in the air. There had been no new attempts on their lives since the attack at Steve's, but they all knew that the hit on them was still in place.

Suddenly the front door flung open and Chin jumped to his feet, spinning towards the door with his gun drawn.  
It was Will and Leah. Staring down the muzzle of Chin's weapon, Will instinctively threw out his arms in front of Leah to protect her.  
"WHOA, WHOA CHIN….IT'S JUST US! WE'RE THE GOOD GUYS!"  
As Chin lowered his gun and Kono came in from the kitchen, Danny hollered "DEAR GOD WILLIAM, HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!"

This brought laughter from the rest of the Ohana, especially Steve who replied, "Knocking? Danno you of all people should never scold somebody about not knocking!"  
The Jersey detective replied, "Yeah, well they almost got themselves blown away!"  
Leah held up a bag and smiled sweetly, "Can I offer a peace offering?"  
Danny asked, "What is it?"  
"Malasadas and Cocoa Puffs"  
Danny grinned, "Both of them?"  
Leah shook her head affirmatively as Danny said enthusiastically, "God I love this girl! Can we keep her Steve?"  
Kono chuckled and asked, "Coffee anyone?"  
Will replied with a smile, "I don't think anyone in this room needs any more caffeine, you're all wired way too tightly as it is!"

They all shared the moment of levity and after a wonderful breakfast, they all put on their vests and piled into their vehicles. With an HPD escort they made their way towards the courthouse unaware that Newalu's men lay in wait.

******** Okay, are you all ready for what's coming next? As always. I'd love to hear your thoughts! ********


	28. Chapter 28

Upon the deaths of Hailama and his men, Vincente Cruz had taken over the leadership of the Newalu organization. He had been, what one would call a 'muscle man' under Newalu and he was not willing to lose so easily everything he had spent his entire life helping to build.

A bad thing for 5-0 about Cruz was that he was vicious and he held little regard for human life.  
A good thing for 5-0 about Cruz was that he was not very bright.  
He had a plan though, and he was set on killing Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams before they were able to testify today. He was set on bringing down the heart of 5-0.

Carmella Sabarre was the girlfriend of a low level Newalu cartel member and she worked as a clerk in the Public Defender's Office.  
She was able to keep them posted on the date and time of the trial and she let them know when the 5-0 men were due to testify. Security at the courthouse was going to be tight and they were not going to be able to gain entry to the building. Their only chance at taking out their targets was going to be to hit them as they arrived.

The courthouse was located in the center of town. It was a beautiful brick building built in the early 1900's. The parking lot for the building was directly across from it and there was a walkway of about two hundred yards that led to the marble steps of the beautiful building. There were ninety steps, in three sections of thirty, leading up to the historic building. At the top of the ninety steps, was a hundred and fifty foot wide oval plaza also made of marble which led to the monumental bronze doors. On either side of the doors, stood six marble columns. To the left of the doors stood two bronze flagpoles, one flying the American Flag and the other the State Flag of Hawaii. To the right of the doors stood a marble figure of Lady Justice blindfolded to depict impartiality. She held a set of scales in her right hand, symbolizing how she measures the strengths of a case's support and opposition and in her left she carried a double-edged sword, symbolizing the power of Reason and Justice.

The landscaping surrounding the building was pristine. Large neatly trimmed bushes lined both sides of the Courthouse extending down the entire length of the marble stairs.  
As beautiful as the landscaping was, it provided a perfect cover for the shooters who lie in wait.

The caravan of vehicles carrying the 5-0 team arrived at about 9:30. Steve was scheduled to testify at 10:00, followed by Danny.  
Once Steve was in his wheelchair the group began moving towards the building.  
Two HPD Officers led the way. Danny followed them on his crutches, flanked by Chin and Leah. Steve was behind him, wheeling himself, as Kono and Will flanked him and two additional HPD Officers brought up the rear.  
**  
505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Seconds after the group reached the walkway a car raced towards them from behind. Hearing the squealing tires, Chin reacted instinctively.  
Hurling himself onto the wheelchair and knocking it to the ground he covered Steve's body. Following his lead, Kono did the same bringing down the un-steady Jersey detective with a thud as gunfire began to erupt all around them.

Two men fired from the passenger windows of the Chrysler vehicle as it turned sharply approximately thirty feet from them. They were firing AK47's wildly towards the group as the HPD Officers, as well as Will and Leah returned fire.

As the gunfire began from behind, the four men hidden by the bushes also began to fire, catching the group in a crossfire.

There had been numerous civilians moving towards the courthouse as well and the scene was utter chaos as people were screaming in terror as they tried to find cover in the very open and vulnerable area. Thankfully the gunfire drew the attention of the guards inside the courthouse and four of them were quickly descending the stairs towards their fallen comrades. They were calling out for everyone to drop to the ground as the gunfire continued.

As the car attempted to speed away, one of the HDP officers' bullets entered the back windshield shattering it. The bullet found its mark, striking the driver in the back of the head killing him instantly and sending the car careening out of control. The thug sitting in the front passenger seat leaned over and grabbed at the wheel but he over-compensated, sending the car toppling end over end. It crashed seconds later into the side of a small coffee shop and burst into flames.

All four HPD officers now turned their attention to the gunfire coming from the bushes. Will and Leah were advancing towards the bushes as the officers provided cover fire. One officer was struck and thrown back onto the ground where his blood instantly began to stain the white marble beneath him.

Only seconds had passed since the assault began and Chin hollered to Steve as he rolled off him "Are you okay Steve?"  
The SEAL had the wind knocked out of him and he replied breathlessly, "Yeeah…give mme a gun"  
Chin handed Steve his weapon and pulling his back-up weapon from his ankle holster, both men remained on their bellies as they began to fire towards the bushes.  
Kono had heard Danny cry out as they had hit the ground and she called to him, "DANNY, DANNY ARE YOU OKAY?"  
He did not respond and noting he was unconscious she pulled herself to her knees. Staying in front of him to protect him she began firing.

She saw Will get hit and fall to the ground. Hollering out to the others, "COVER ME!" she ran towards him in a crouched position firing towards to bush.  
As the four courthouse guards neared them, all firing as well, the return fire quickly ceased.

One of the HPD Officers cried out, "CEASE FIRE, CEASE FIRE!"  
Two of the HPD Officers and the four guards ran all ran towards the bushes. The other HPD Officers raced to the sides of two civilians who had been struck in the crossfire as Leah ran to the fallen officer to tend to him.

Kono knelt at Will's side. "Will, Will are you okay?" She rolled him over and he moaned as he grabbed his left shoulder.  
His voice was pained as he said, "Help me up, I'm okay"  
She held him down firmly, "Whoa, buddy….let me take a look at you first"

He pulled his hand from his shoulder and after briefly checking it and noting the bleeding was minimal she helped him to his feet and they made their way back to the others.

Chin and an HPD Officer were getting Steve back into his chair as Kono approached with Will.  
She called out, "Are you two okay?"  
Chin called back "Yes, how's Danny?"  
She shook her head, "I'm not sure"  
Steve pushed at Chin saying, "I'm okay, check on him"

Moving to Danny's side, Chin knelt down. His eyes scoured his body quickly and not seeing any bullet wounds he gently patted the man's cheeks, "Danny, hey Danny"  
As Kono arrived, Chin placed a hand behind Danny's head, quickly pulling it back as it was covered with blood.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Leah also returned to their sides as Steve wheeled himself over calling out nervously, "DANNY, DANNY…."  
Seeing his partner's blood Steve said softly, "Oh my God….is he hit?"  
Chin replied, "I don't know Steve. I don't want to move him"  
Leah said, "An ambulance is on the way"  
Steve then inquired, "Chin, is he breathing?"  
"Yeah he is" Chin than turned to Leah, "Can you get a blanket for him?"  
She nodded and raced off as Steve looked at Will, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah Steve, he just winged me. I'll be fine"  
Steve looked at everyone, "Is everyone else okay?"  
They all replied they were fine and as Leah returned with a blanket and placed it over the man he began to moan.

Wiping Danny's blood onto his jeans, Chin then placed his hand gently on the his forehead, "Danny, Danny can you hear me?"  
His eyes slowly fluttered open and he said, "What in the hell…..?"  
He started to push himself up and Chin forcefully pushed him back onto the ground, saying "Lay still Danny. An ambulance is on the way"  
Danny grinned, "I don't need an ambulance, I'm fine…..help me up, will you?"  
Steve then called out, "Knock it off Danno and lay still. You've got a head wound"  
Danny's eyes scanned over everyone, "Are you all okay?"  
Chin answered, "Everyone's fine. Will was hit in the shoulder, but he'll make it"  
Danny laughed, "That's good…we haven't lost a team member yet! Now I'm telling you guys, I'm fine….help me sit up Chin"  
Chin glanced at Steve who nodded to him. Grabbing Danny's hand, and placing his other arm behind the man's back, Chin helped him sit.  
Danny swayed slightly as a wave of dizziness hit him and he said softly, "I'm fine…..I'm fine"

Leah had also brought over a first aid kit and a bottle of water. Kneeling behind Danny, Kono helped Chin tend to the wound.  
His blonde hair was matted with blood and as Kono poured water on it to clean it, he winced slightly.  
"Sorry Danny"  
He chuckled, "It's okay. What's it look like Kono?"  
"You've got a cut, about four inches. You're going to need a few stitches"  
"Well the way you took me down, I'm lucky nothing's broke"  
"Hey come on' that was just a love tap brother!"  
They all laughed, very relieved that they had all survived another attempt on their lives.

As they waited for the ambulance an HPD Officer came over and gave them an update.  
The three men in the car were all dead and no one at the coffee shop was injured.  
The HPD Officer hit, had died. He had been hit in the neck and had quickly bled to death.  
As sad as that was, he was the only fatality for the good guys, and the two civilians hit would also both survive.  
As for the attacker's in the bushes, two were dead and the other two were injured, but they would survive.

The 5-0 team thanked the officer and as he walked away, Chin asked "What's the matter Steve?"  
Steve had a puzzled look on his face as he replied, "How did they know when we were arriving? Denning and Lukela both told me that no one other than the Judge, the prosecutors and the defense team knew we were testifying today and they changed our time from 3:00 to 10:00 just two days ago"

Kono has holding a cloth to Danny's wound, applying pressure as she said softly, "Newalu's got someone else inside HPD?"  
Steve replied, "He has to….." Suddenly he screamed out as a painful back spasm hit, "OOOOHHHHH SSSHIITT"  
Leah and Will looked on with great concern having not yet witnessed one of Steve's spasm's. Kono explained what was happening to them as Chin moved to his side but as quickly as his screams began, the SEAL began to laugh.

The others all looked at each other and then Danny asked, "What in the hell is so funny about all this partner?"  
"My legs Danny…"  
"Yes Steven? What about them?"  
"They hurt Danny. THEY FUCKING HURT!"  
Danny gasped before saying, "You feel them Steve?"  
"YES! OH SHIT THEY HURT AND IT FEELS FANTASTIC!"  
Chin leaned in and embraced Steve as Kono and Will helped Danny to his feet and over to his partner's side.  
Everyone was laughing and sobbing for joy as Danny and Steve embraced.

Danny said emotionally, "Oh God Steve, I'm so happy for you!"  
Through his tears Steve kept saying over and over, "Oh thank God they hurt…..oh thank God"  
As Chin helped Danny sit back down, Kono embraced Steve as tears streamed down her face, "I knew you would beat this boss, I love you"  
Steve kissed her cheek, "I love you too sweetheart, I love you all so much"

The EMT's had arrived and as Danny was lying back onto a stretcher he asked Kono "Hey Kono, can you take care of things?"  
She smiled broadly, "Don't worry Danny, I've got it covered. We'll be up to see you soon"  
As they were being wheeled to the ambulance Steve asked, "Danno, what's Kono got to take care of?"  
"Huh?" He stuttered slightly as he replied, "Everything here, this chaos"  
Steve grinned, "You're a horrible liar, you know that don't you?"  
Danny closed his eyes, and to change the topic he said simply with a grin on his face, "I have a headache Steven"

Tears of relief again slid down Steve's cheeks and he smiled as the doors to the ambulance closed and both men, along with Will were soon enroute to the hospital.

******** SO? What do you think? I hope you're still enjoying and I'll post more soon! ********


	29. Chapter 29

Chin stayed at the scene to wrap things up with HPD and also to talk to the prosecution team.

At the hospital Kono and Leah visited while waiting to hear about the men's conditions.  
"Kono, tell me about McGarrett"  
Kono grinned, "Why what have you heard about him?"  
"He's got quite a reputation"  
"Oh yeah? Tell me"  
"Word is that nobody's more driven and that he never loses. Is he hard to work for?"

Kono smiled and said softly, "If you were to ask him that question, he would say that we don't work FOR him….we work WITH him. We're a team and he always treats us as his equal, even though we know we're not" Kono chuckled, "He's amazing Leah and I'm so honored to be a part of 5-0. He hand-picked us, and we're family. Chin, well he is literally my family but Steve and Danny…. I couldn't love them any more. Steve is very driven, in fact I've never known anyone more driven. But he is driven to be the best and he gives a hundred and fifty percent in everything he does, and he expects that from us as well"

"Isn't that hard to live up to?"  
"Not at all! I said he expects us to GIVE a hundred and fifty percent but he never demands perfection. We all respect each other and we have each other's backs, always. Steve would do anything he had to do to protect us. So in answer to your question, No….he's not hard to work for. It's a privilege to work for Steve McGarrett"

"I've heard about his past, about his Father….."  
"He's had a lot of pain in his life, but everything he's been through has made him the man he is. He's the most honorable and decent man I've ever known"  
"What about his personal vendetta?"  
"What, with Wo Fat?"  
"Yes"  
"I guess I wouldn't use the word vendetta but, Wo Fat killed his parents so yes, he has a strong desire to capture him"  
Leah grinned, "Strong desire….that's a nice way of putting it"  
"He will capture Wo Fat….WE, the 5-0 family, will capture Wo Fat"

Danny then entered the waiting room and moved over to the table where the ladies sat.  
Kono smiled at him, "How are you Danny?"  
"Great Kono. Six stitches and a mild concussion, but I'll be fine" He smiled broadly, "Any word on Steve yet?"  
"No, not yet. God it's amazing isn't it Danny?"  
"Our prayers have been answered. I know he's still got a lot of therapy ahead of him….but God, yeah this is great"  
"Leah was just asking me about how it is to work with Steve"

Danny grinned, "Well Leah, I can tell you there is never a dull moment, that's for sure" They all chuckled as he added, "Superman…..that's what I call him" He then echoed Kono's words, "I've never met a more decent and honorable man in my life. Working with McGarrett is the most fulfilling job I've ever had. He makes you want to be your best….his life, the things he's done as a SEAL and with 5-0 are inspirational. The man is definitely one of a kind and I know I speak for Kono and Chin in saying that we're honored to work with him in making Hawaii a safer and better place"

Leah smiled, "In the short time I've been with you guys, I see all of that but there's one thing you need to know...…he's not the only one who's amazing. You've got quite a team"  
They chatted for about an hour before Doctor Kameo entered the waiting room with news on the other's.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The Doctor joined them at the table and he was all smiles.  
Danny smiled back, "Good news?"  
"I have fantastic news Danny. Complete sensation has returned. X-rays show very minimal swelling and I have every reason to believe that that will continue to subside. I'm going to keep him here for the next couple of days and start him on physical therapy. We need to be very cautious and make sure that he doesn't overdue it at this point"

"You better tie him down then Doc"  
Kameo chuckled, "He knows what's at stake. If he over does things now the swelling could increase again. He's smart, and he's listening"  
"Oh it's not his smarts I'm worried about Doc. He's just not the most patient man there is"  
"Well I'm going to count on you all to entertain him and keep him still. Can you do that for me?"

Kono chimed in, "No problem Doctor Kameo he'll be entertained, and thank you so much"  
The Doctor then added, "Now as for Officer Limburgh, he's out of surgery and will be just fine. We'll be keeping him overnight but if all goes well we'll be released in the morning"

They were all smiles as the Doctor left them after letting them know that they could see the men shortly.  
Kono left to go take care of Danny's 'special project' and soon Leah was led to Will's room while Danny was taken to Steve.

As he walked into the room his heart warmed at the sight of his partner. There was a glow to Steve's face, a true happiness that he hadn't seen in weeks. Danny's smile couldn't have been broader as he hobbled into the room on his crutches and moved to the bedside. Reaching out his hand, Steve grasped it tightly saying, "Thank you Danno"  
"Thank you for what?"  
"For being here. For believing in me... and for keeping me going"  
"I didn't do anything, but you're welcome"  
"Buddy, you did more than you'll ever know. I was so damn scared Danny"  
"I was too Steve…we all were"  
"I know I haven't been very easy to be around these last few weeks and I'm sorry"  
"Actually you handled it all pretty well" Steve chuckled softly and Danny added, "As I've said many times, we're Ohana and we'll get through anything together"

Steve pushed himself up on the bed and Danny couldn't help but smile again as he watched his partner shift around, moving his legs under his own power.  
Steve asked, "What are you smiling at?"  
"It's just so great to see you moving your legs babe"  
Steve smiled "Yeah it sure feels great. I want to get the hell out of this bed"  
"Soon enough partner. You know what the Doc says so you better do as you're told, you hear me!"  
Chuckling, the SEAL responded, "I hear you Danno"

Danny pulled up a chair and he let Steve know what he had heard from Chin.  
"The Judge postponed the trial for two weeks and locked Newalu back up. The two surviving hit-men had only minor injuries and they were transferred directly to the infirmary at Hawala Prison. Chin is waiting there to interrogate them" Danny let him know that Will was going to be fine and that he had told Leah to head home for the day after she checked in on him.

"Where's Kono?"  
"She'll be back soon"  
Steve grinned, asking again "Where's Kono Danny?"  
Danny laughed, "You can really be obnoxious you know that?"  
"And you love me anyway…."  
"Yes Steven, I do"  
"So, where's Kono?"  
"She's running an errand for me okay? Do you need to know every little thing about my life?"  
"Yeah, yeah I do…we're partners"  
Danny flicked on the television "She'll be here soon Steve and she's bringing a special lunch"  
"Oh…okay good" Looking at his partner suspiciously, Steve grinned and turned his attention to the TV.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Two hours later the men looked up as Kono knocked on the door.  
"Is everyone decent?"  
Steve said gleefully, "Kono! Come in, Danny says you brought us a special lunch"  
"Kamekono's special! And it's on the house"  
Steve looked a bit disappointed, "I love Kamekono, but we eat there three, four times a week. What's so special about that?"  
"I think Danny may have been referring to our special guest….."  
As she stepped into the room she was followed by a muscular, dark-haired young man in a wheelchair.

The shock was apparent on the SEAL's face, "Paul? Oh my God Paul!"  
Paul Grecco smiled as he wheeled towards the bedside, "Hey Smooth Dog, you're looking good!"  
Danny stepped forward and shaking the ex-SEAL's hand he said, "Danny Williams, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for coming"  
"I'm happy to be here, it's nice to meet you too Danny"  
Danny moved aside and Paul wheeled up to Steve and the men grasped hands.  
"God you look good Ace" Steve turned to his Ohana, "You arranged this Danno?"  
"You know I like meeting your brothers and I thought this was a good time to meet this guy"  
Steve smiled, "Thank you Danno"  
Danny smiled back at his partner, "You're welcome…..you two visit and we'll get the food ready"

Danny and Kono moved to the table at the side of the room leaving the two SEAL's alone.  
"So what'd he tell you Paul?"  
"He called me a few days ago and told me what happened. He was really worried about you brother"  
"Yeah, Danno worries too much. So, I assume he told you about my nightmare?"  
"Yeah….we'll talk more about that stuff later okay. Right now I hear a celebration is in order! Kono told me, God Steve I couldn't be happier for you brother"

"Thanks Paulie and hey, I really appreciate you coming. It's great to see you man. So tell me… how are you doing?"  
"I'm great Steve, really I am. When was the last time we talked anyway?"  
"It's been too long…..five, six months maybe"  
"Well about three months ago I …I met someone"  
Steve smiled broadly, "That's great buddy. Is it serious?"  
"Yeah, it is. She's a wonderful girl"  
"I can't wait to meet her"

Danny and Kono returned to the bedside with lunch for the men.  
The listened to Steve and Paul as they chatted and caught up on old times.  
Danny grinned as he watched his partner visit with 'Paulie'. He'd had Kono look up his phone number in Steve's address book a couple of days after Steve had told him about the mission that had landed Paul in the wheelchair, brought on the death of Tanner and resulted in the lingering nightmares that haunted him. Steve had shared details with him about a few missions over the past eighteen months, as well as the nightmares he suffered. Watching Steve and Paul talk, he knew he had made the right decision to call Paul. They were talking, laughing and smiling….simply enjoying each other.

They visited all afternoon and another surprise arrived for Steve at about four thirty as a bubbly Gracie Margaret Williams came bounding through the door calling out, "I'm here Uncle St….."  
She stopped in mid-sentence as her eyes fell on the unknown man in the wheelchair and she moved quickly to her Daddy's side.  
Danny lifted her into his lap and kissed her, "Gracie, this is Uncle Steve's friend Paul…..Paul this is my daughter Gracie"  
Paul wheeled close and extended his hand, which the little girl shook. "It's so nice to meet you Gracie. Your Daddy and Uncle Steve have told me a lot about you"

The child smiled shyly and then reaching up she whispered into her Daddy's ear, "Was he a SEAL too?"  
Danny said softly, "Ask him Monkey"  
She turned to face the man, "Were you a SEAL too, like Uncle Steve?"  
"Yes honey I was. I worked for your Uncle Steve and he was a great boss"  
The child smiled, "Daddy says he's great too…" she giggled adding, "But I already knew that"  
Steve called out from the bed, "That's my girl! You're my biggest supporter Gracie!"

Rachel had followed her daughter into the room and as Danny and Paul spoke with the child, she made her way to Steve's side.  
She leaned over the bed and two embraced as she whispered softly, "I'm so happy for you Steve"  
As they separated, he responded "Thank you Rachel"  
His eyes moved to the bag she was holding and she grinned, "Dinner….deli sandwiches, soup and salads"  
Steve smiled, "Sounds great! You didn't need to do that and make sure Danno pays you back!"  
She laughed softly, happy to see the sparkle back in the SEAL's eyes, "It's the least I can do"

Chin then arrived and as he and Paul got to know each other, Danny took Gracie over to Steve.  
Rachel lifted her up onto the bed and the two instantly fell into a warm embrace.  
After several seconds they separated and she inquired, "I'm so excited for you Uncle Steve! So you can feel your legs now?"  
"I sure can honey, see?"  
He bent his knees for her to see and she's clasped her hands together in glee, "OOOHHH DANNO LOOK!"

They all smiled as Danny replied, "I know Monkey, it's great news isn't it?"  
"Yes it is. So Uncle Steve…."  
"Yes Gracie?"  
"When can we go camping?"  
He smiled at her, "Soon Gracie, very soon"

They all had a wonderful time eating and visiting. The joy in the room was palpable as they all celebrated this huge success for Steve and his Ohana.

********** More to follow – You guys have blown me away with all the amazing reviews. When you write simply for the joy of writing, it means so much to know that people like and appreciate what you're doing. THANK YOU SO MUCH! *********


	30. Chapter 30

The group all stayed until the Nurses finally told them they had to leave for the night.  
Chin lifted Gracie up and set her up on the bed next to Steve. "Can I come back and see you tomorrow Uncle Steve?"  
Danny chimed in quickly, "I'll call you Monkey. Uncle Steve has to work hard to build the strength back in his legs, so let's see how he feels okay?"  
She looked at Steve and he winked at her, "We'll both call you Gracie"  
She smiled and reaching up she kissed his cheek, "Okay…promise me you'll work really hard!"  
He grinned at his little angel, "You know I will baby. Thank you for coming to visit. I love you so much"  
She flung her arms around his neck and he hugged her tightly as she said, "I love you more"  
Danny laughed saying, "Sweetheart, you say that to all the men!"  
"DADDY!"

They all laughed and after Steve gave her a kiss, Rachel lifted her down off the bed.  
After hugging and kissing her Daddy she turned and waved at the SEAL, "Can you still move your legs Uncle Steve?"  
He gave her a thumbs up and again raised his knees.  
She returned his thumbs up and smiling, she said, "Remember to work really hard….."  
"I have to because we've got a camping trip to plan, don't we"  
"Yeah, don't forget!"  
Danny chuckled, "How can he forget…..you'll never let him, will you?"  
She giggled, "Nope"

He patted her butt gently and said, "Tell everyone goodnight now before the Nurse comes back…we don't want to get in trouble do we?"  
"No we don't" She chuckled as she moved over to give Chin and Kono hugs and kisses and then she moved to Paul's side, "It was very nice to meet you Paul"

Paul smiled at the child warmly, "It was very nice to meet you too Gracie, I'll see you again soon"  
She surprised the tough ex-SEAL by moving quickly towards him with her arms outstretched and he leaned over the side of his chair to exchange a hug with the tiny child. Rachel then said goodbye to everyone and the two left the room.

Paul looked at Danny, "That's quite a little girl you've got Danny, you should be very proud of her"  
"I am Paul…she's my greatest achievement in life. Even though our marriage didn't work out, we're making it work for Gracie"  
"It's obvious how much she adores both of you. You're a very lucky man"  
Danny smiled "I know I am….in a lot of ways" He then turned to Steve, "So partner, do you want me to stay with you overnight?"  
"No, I think Nurse Angela want's some control here. I'm actually really bushed partner, I'm sure I'll be asleep before you guys even get home"  
Danny responded, "You swear to me you'll keep your ass in that bed all night?"  
"Yes Danno, I promise you I won't try to escape. Take Paulie home and I'll see you all tomorrow"

Chin and Kono moved to the bed. Steve asked, "Chin, we didn't get a chance to talk. How did the interrogations go"  
"We got some really good information and Duke's got everything under control. We'll talk about it in the morning, you just get some sleep"  
Kono leaned over and the two hugged, "Sleep good boss and we'll see you tomorrow. I love you"  
"I love you too…..thank you both"  
Danny then reached in and grasped Steve's hand, "Love you partner. It's been a hell of a day hasn't it?"  
Steve said emotionally, "It's a day I'll never forget 'D"  
Danny smiled, "Me either babe. You call me if you need anything"  
"I'll be fine Danno…..thank you for everything. I love you man"

Steve looked over to Paul, "Paulie, my house is your house brother. Danno will show you around" A huge smile crossed his face as he added, "Damn it's great to see you"  
Paul replied, "For the last few days I've been heartbroken knowing what you were facing. When Kono picked me up today and gave me the news, God brother, I'm so fucking happy for you. We'll talk tomorrow okay?"

"How long can you stay?"  
"I don't have to be back for ten days, so we've got plenty of time. You listen to the Doc now Smooth Dog. You've been given a second chance so take things slow so you can heal….don't mess yourself up"  
"I won't buddy"

After they all left, Steve lowered his bed and staring up at the ceiling tears streaked down his face, but after weeks of tears of sorrow and even self-pity these were tears of unfettered joy. He smiled as he thought of all his blessings, Danny, Gracie, Chin, Kono, MaryAnn, Joe, Paul and the rest of his amazing brothers. Like Paul said, he was given a second chance and he knew how truly blessed he was.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The next morning Danny and Chin arrived a little after seven in the morning to find the SEAL sitting up in bed and picking at his meal.  
Danny turned up his nose, "Yuck that looks horrible?"  
"It tastes even worse Danno"  
Chin held up a bag, "Loco Moco brother!"  
"Oh yes baby! Thank you!"

As they ate they chatted, "Where are Kono and Paul?"  
Danny replied, "Sleeping in. They'll be up a little later. He's quite a guy Steve, not that I expected any less"  
"Yes he is. He's been so brave in dealing with the loss of his legs. He's made a great life for himself…he never quit"  
"That's why I thought he could help you. We all felt so helpless partner. We could give you all our love and all our support, but we needed someone who truly knew where your head was at"

"I can't thank you enough Danny for calling him, we've got a lot to talk about"  
"You'll get that time later today babe"  
Steve then turned to Chin, "So tell me Chin, how did everything go down yesterday?"  
"The two survivors are both low-level thugs and they both sang like birds Steve. The man behind the hit was Newalu's muscle man, Vincente Cruz. He was one of the shooters in the bushes and he was killed in the exchange. According to one of the men, the seven involved in this hit were the final men determined to keep the organization afloat. Most of the others have already fled Hawaii afraid they would be prosecuted"

"Did they give you names?"  
"Yes, and both of them gave the same names Steve"  
"So why did they turn on Newalu?"  
"Self-preservation. HPD agreed to keep them in solitary confinement until their sentencing and then they'll be transferred to a facility on the mainland to serve out their time. They're both terrified of Newalu's retribution"

"So do you believe they gave you all the names of the other's?"  
"Yes I do. They're two twenty-four year old punks Steve, and they're in way over their heads. We made it perfectly clear to both of them that if they held any information back they would serve their time at Hawala with no protection, alongside Newalu"

"And you said their list of names matched?"  
"One list had one additional name on it, but other than that they were identical. HPD is tracking their whereabouts now. They also both told us how they got their inside information"

"Really? How?"  
"The driver of the car that crashed was Luca Trusela, his girlfriend Carmella Sabarre works, or should I say she worked, as a clerk in the Public Defender's Office" Steve nodded his head as Chin continued, "We brought in Sabarre and she confessed to her role. She had given Trusela all the information about when you two would be testifying so they knew all about the changes in the schedule. They knew they had to attempt the hit outside the courthouse because she had told them about the heightened security inside the building. They knew that yesterday was their last shot. It's over Steve…Newalu's organization is totally dismantled and soon he'll become a lifelong resident of Halawa Prison"

Steve smiled, "Good job Chin, thank you"  
Danny then asked "Have they told you when the therapist will be in?"  
"Not until one o'clock"  
"Okay. Are you ready for it?"  
"You know I am buddy. God, I can't wait to get up on my feet"  
Danny smirked, "Well you try it now and you'll fall flat on that pretty face of yours Superman…..so relax"  
"Hey Danno, I'm being good. I'm not in charge here, I know that"  
Danny smiled and nodded, "Okay….that's good, that's good. Also I talked to Denning and gave him an update this morning. He's set up for a private therapist to start coming to your place the day after tomorrow"

Chin then added, "Kamekona's going to help me move around the furniture in your den to make room for the re-hab equipment you'll need"  
"Thank You…..I've said that so many times in the last few weeks but I don't know what I'd do without you guys"  
Chin replied, "You don't ever have to worry about that Steve because it'll never happen. We'll be here always"  
The three men chatted and about an hour later, Kono arrived with Paul.

******** More to come …. I hope you're still enjoying! ******  
**


	31. Chapter 31

*********** Here's the conversation between Steve and Paul – hope you like it! ************

After visiting together for a short time Danny, Chin and Kono left the room so Steve and Paul could talk.  
They talked about their other brothers, updating each other on their last conversations with each of the men.  
Then the conversation turned to the mission...Paul's final mission.

"I wish that Aaron had listened to me Paulie. I was slowing us down and if you guys had left me you never would have been shot… God I'm so sorry"  
"You of all people know how stupid that comment is, don't you Steve? There's no way in hell we were going to leave you! You were my Commanding Officer for five years and how many times did I hear you say, 'never leave a man behind'? I'll tell you how many…..hundreds of times! Why in the hell do think we would leave you?"

Steve said nothing. What COULD he say? He knew Paul was right…..….  
As tears welled in McGarrett's eyes, Paul said softly "That's the right answer buddy"

They sat quietly for several seconds before Paul continued, "Once we were in the air and were evacuating the scene I remember there was so much noise in the chopper, but all I could hear was you. I totally focused on your calm and steady voice. I've never been so scared in all my life but as I lay in your arms and you kept encouraging me to hang on, you gave me hope. You were horribly hurt. You had lost so much blood and were in so much pain, yet all you were worried about was me. You battled through your constant pain as that chopper rocked back and forth. I remember Aaron trying to take me from you, and you refusing to get treated because you wouldn't let go of me. You comforted me and you kept me calm. When I woke up in the hospital, you were the one at my side. You were there for me every step of the way and you pushed me. You and the other guys along with Shelby gave me hope and a reason to live"

Steve replied emotionally, "God, I would have given anything to prevent what happened to you….."  
"You think I don't know that?"  
Steve's voice dropped, "I was responsible Paulie. It was my job to lead that mission and to get us all out safely. We buried Tanner and your life was changed forever…..I'm so sorry"

Paul Grecco's eyes hardened and he sighed deeply before saying, "Well even after the great news you got yesterday, you're going to pull this self-pity crap on me? Me of all people Steve…how dare you!" Paul's voice was shaking as he continued, "I was a SEAL Steve, and I'm DAMN PROUD of everything I did as a SEAL, proud of every mission I was a part of"

Tears were streaming down Steve's cheeks as he said quietly, "And you should be proud Paul, God I'm proud of you as well. In fact, after what's happened to me and the feelings I've experienced…..I can't even comprehend how you overcame this"

Paul was also crying now as he continued, "You're the best SEAL Commander there ever was, Every other SEAL wanted to serve under you and I was no exception. As you know, any SEAL offered a position on your team was given a choice, because joining your team meant that we would be given the most dangerous assignments, because as I said, you were the best. I fully knew the risks I was taking and I ACCEPTED those risks, we ALL did, and none of us regret it. You made us the best that we could be and I will be forever grateful to you for your love, your leadership and your friendship" Paul took a deep breath and added "I'm worried about you buddy and your team is worried about you. Danny was frantic when he called me and I felt horrible that I couldn't get here sooner. My team was in the middle of analyzing a terrorist threat and I couldn't leave, but either Danny or Chin called me every day to update me. They love you so much Steve, you're a very lucky man"

"I know that Paul…they're my family and I love them just much as I love all of you"  
"Then you have to listen to me okay?"  
"Okay, I'm all ears buddy"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"You were my rock McGarrett, throughout my entire re-hab you were there. Even when you weren't physically there, you were calling me and pushing me. You kept me alive then just like you did on that plane. There were MANY times when I thought I couldn't go on. I felt sorry for myself and I was depressed. You ALWAYS took my calls, no matter what time of the day or night it was…you were there for me. When things started going bad with Shelby, you were the first one I called and the next day you were at my door. You took a personal leave to be with me. God Steve, do you know how that made me feel? To know that you loved me and cared about me that much…. I'm where I am today because of you Steve and I am forever in your debt"

Steve's voice choked with emotion, "I'll always be there for you Paul"  
Paul shook his head, "I know that, and I need you to know that I'm always here for you too. So tell me about the nightmare"

Steve exhaled deeply and tipping his head back, he closed his eyes and began, "When Tanner was hit, he was thrown towards me. When I threw him over my shoulder and ran into the jungle his screams of pain were gut wrenching….." Tears were flowing down Steve's cheeks and Paul reached over taking his hand in his. "His screams haunt me Paulie. He was in so much pain and every step I took hurt him horribly. I ran about half a mile before his screams stopped. I thought he had passed out and I kept running….but he was dead" As Steve paused briefly, Paul squeezed his hand tighter "By the time I reached Aaron and he took Tanner from me I was covered in his blood. When we reached the chopper I was very lightheaded from blood loss. I was lying on my side looking at Tanner when I heard the rebels gunfire. I turned and saw you just as you were hit. God Paulie, I'll never forget the look in your eyes as your legs collapsed beneath you. When we were in the chopper and you were telling me you couldn't feel your legs, you weren't the only one scared. Paul, all of us were terrified for you and at that moment and I silently committed to myself that I would be with you every step of the way"

Paul then said, "And you have been. Steve, we completed many hellish missions together over the years but I can tell you that preparing myself for life in this chair was by far the toughest battle I've ever faced. Your love and support GAVE ME THE STRENGTH to fight the battle I won it, and I feel valued again. Steve, I'm very happy with my life. When Danny called and told me what had happened to you and how you were acting, how quiet and withdrawn you were becoming, I knew what you were thinking…I knew EXACTLY what you were thinking because I lived it. You were depressed and I needed to be here for you. You saved my life Smooth Dog and I love you man"

"I love you too brother. Thank you for being here for me"  
"So the nightmare? What else happened?"  
"I've re-lived this mission hundreds of times before but this time it was different. I'm sure it's because I was paralyzed….but I was putting myself in the dream as the one who lost my legs. Danny told me I kept screaming that my legs were gone. I couldn't feel anything and I was so terrified"

"You can't do this to yourself Steve. You have to listen to me now…..what happened to me and what happened to Tanner was not your fault. It was a mission we all undertook willingly, knowing the risks, and the mission was successful. We did what needed to be done and we rescued the Ambassador. You did your job buddy, we all did. What happened was NOBODY'S fault….do you hear me?"

Steve wiped his eyes and said, "Yeah I hear you" He sighed and composed himself and them added, "Paul, you've handled everything dealt to you with grace and courage. What you've done with your life is amazing. You're the strongest man I've ever known and I'm so honored to call you my brother…thank you"

They changed the topic and told each other more about what had been happening recently to them in their personal lives.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

When the others returned with lunch they all visited until the therapist arrived to treat Steve.  
Chin took Paul to show him 5-0 Headquarters while Danny and Kono stayed to observe the therapy.  
They were shown exercises that they could help Steve with. Danny was surprised at the amount of pain Steve felt during the therapy. Along with feeling pain in his joints and leg muscles they had to stop the hour-long session twice as he was hit with muscle spasms in his back.  
The therapist showed them how to apply soothing massage techniques as well.

The session took a lot out of Steve and to Danny's surprise he even agreed to take a muscle relaxant.  
Doctor Kameo arrived a short time later to find the SEAL sleeping.  
Danny inquired, "The pain he's having in his legs Doc, is that normal?"  
"Yes. Muscles begin to atrophy with paralysis and as he begins to re-work them, there will be pain. The pain and the spasms will ease and the muscle relaxants will of course help in the interim. In the morning we'll x-ray him again to make sure there's no increase in the swelling and if all looks good we'll release him. He'll need to remain in bed or in the wheelchair for a while more but he's doing well"

Danny shook his hand and thanked him and after the Doctor left, Danny phoned Gracie.  
"Hello Monkey"  
"Hi Danno! How's Uncle Steve doing?"  
"He worked really hard with his therapy today but it made him very tired and he's sleeping now. I'm pretty sure he'll be able to go home tomorrow but he's going to be really tired"

"So when can I come and visit him again?"  
"In three or four days"  
"Okay Danno….I understand. Will you tell him I love him?"  
"Of course I will baby. You be good for Mommy now"  
"Okay. I love you Daddy"  
"I love you too Gracie, bye"

Steve slept most of the day while everyone else visited. Will had been released and he and Leah joined the group as well. Around dinnertime everyone left for the night except Danny.

He was watching television when Steve woke a little before seven, "What are we watching?"  
"The Blues Brothers"  
"Belushi! I haven't seen this in a long time"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"'M fine?"  
"No bullshit babe….how are you feeling?"  
"I hurt a bit. Did you talk to the Doc?"  
"Yeah. He said the pain is normal. It's going to take some time Steve. They're going to x-ray you in the morning to make sure there's no new swelling but if all goes well, you'll be going home tomorrow"

"Really?"  
Danny smiled at him, "Yeah, really"  
Steve closed his eyes and said softly, "Yes"  
Danny then asked, "Are you hungry?"  
"Yeah a little bit. What time is it?"  
"Almost seven"  
"I slept all day? Damn it, I hate those drugs"  
"I know you do, but you're going to need them for a while. This is not going to be easy buddy, it's going to be painful and you're going to need to be rested. I'm going to fight you on this Steve, and I'm going to win this one. The meds help and there's no reason for you to suffer needlessly"

Steve closed his eyes and was silent.  
After several seconds Danny said, "I'm going to get you something from the cafeteria. Any preferences?"  
"Just a sandwich and some milk please"  
"Okay, I'll be right back"

He returned a short time later to find Steve sitting up in bed, chuckling at Jake and Elwood Blues.  
Danny put the food onto the tray and slid it in front of him, "Turkey with provolone, tomatoes, onions and mayo"  
"Sounds good D', thank you"  
"You're welcome"  
As Steve ate Danny said, "It sounds like you and Paul had a good talk huh?"  
"Yeah we did. Between you two, I think you knocked some sense into me"  
"Good! That's the hardest part of my job you know Steven"  
"What's that?"  
"Getting through that thick skull of yours. I just needed a little help this time"  
"You're a great friend Danny….thank you"  
"You're welcome Superman"

********** Hope you enjoyed the chapter – more to follow ************


	32. Chapter 32

Danny spent the night at the hospital, sleeping in a chair next to his partner's side.  
The next morning went well and the x-rays thankfully showed no new swelling on Steve's spine.  
Chin picked the two men up at the hospital and he and Danny were able to get Steve into the truck.  
Danny was now off the crutches and getting around well with the use of a cane. His feet had healed well and he was showing no signs of nerve damage.

The therapist was not going to come to the house until the next day, giving Steve a day to rest and settle back in at home.  
Of course as soon as he was home the SEAL was ready to resume his therapy and 'Doctor Danno' had to take charge.  
"You're going to relax today Steven, and don't even try to argue with me"  
Steve looked at Danny and then turned to Kono who said "Don't look at me boss. You need to follow Doctor's orders"

Steve then looked at Paul, "What do you think of this Paulie…..I don't get any respect" They all chuckled as the SEAL finally accepted his fate. They had a good day visiting, and everyone got to know Paul better.

Over the next few days Steve's therapy intensified and each day his legs became less painful.  
Kono quickly became an expert masseuse tending to Steve with loving care and Steve listened to the therapist, following her instructions to the letter.

Four days after returning home Steve was ready to try and stand for the first time. Once he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Danny and Chin moved to his sides. Kono and Paul moved off to the side and the therapist stood a few feet in front of him.  
Danny smiled at his friend, "Are you ready buddy?"  
"More than ready partner"  
"You need to do this slowly okay"  
Danny sensed the nervousness in his partner's voice as he said quietly, "Okay Danno, I'm ready"  
He placed his arms around the men's shoulders and in unison, they lifted him to a standing position.  
The two men felt their friends' weakened body shake in their arms and Danny spoke to him soothingly, "Relax Steve, just stand still babe. We've got all day"  
"'M good 'D…..just kinda' dizzy"  
"It's okay. Close your eyes for a minute…..we've got you"

Steve closed his eyes and tipped his head forward. He felt horribly dizzy and if Danny and Chin had not been there holding him up he knew he would be flat on his face right now. His head was spinning and his ears were ringing, but he could hear Danno. "We've got you partner, relax….."

A couple of minutes passed before Steve lifted his head and said quietly, "I'm ready, let's do this guys"  
The therapist, Jenny then spoke "Okay Steve, take this really slow. Your legs are still weak"  
As the three men moved in unison, Steve took one, then two steps forward. As the pressure was applied to each foot, searing pain shot up his calf muscles and up through his thighs and hips.  
His body tensed and he winced slightly while Danny kept talking softly, "That's it babe, good job….breathe deep…..you're doing great"

He continued on and fighting through the pain he walked to the kitchen entryway and back to the bed. It took twenty minutes to walk the short distance but he did it and then the guys helped him back into bed and covered him up.  
Danny asked, "How ya' doing?"  
"Okay…..just a little sore"  
Danny smirked, "Yeah, a little huh?"  
"That's what I said Danno….a little"  
"Do you want any meds?"  
"Uhhh, yeah, I think I should"  
"Good answer Steve"  
Moments later Kono was at his side with a muscle relaxant and glass of water and a few minutes later Steve was sleeping.  
According to Jenny, he did wonderful and she told them they would do it again tomorrow and to just have him rest the remainder of the day.

That ended up not being an issue as Steve was worn out and he slept most of the day.  
Rachel brought Gracie over for dinner and as Danny and Paul manned the grill, the little girl help Kono bake a cake in the kitchen.  
They woke Steve for dinner and moved him into his wheelchair. Gracie was ecstatic at the news that he had taken his first steps and after a wonderful meal of burgers and grilled corn-on-the-cob, the girls brought out the chocolate/chocolate cake that was decorated with the words 'CONGRATULATIONS STEVE'

Over the next couple of days the therapy continued to progress and Steve grew steadier on his feet.  
On the morning that Paul was leaving, the two men sat on the platform outside looking out over the beautiful Pacific Ocean.  
"It sure is gorgeous here Steve"  
"It's paradise Paulie. I don't think I could ever live anywhere else again"  
"Well before you know it you're going to be back up on your surfboard. You're doing great Steve. I'm so proud of you"

"I've loved having you here buddy. You've really helped get my head focused…..thank you"  
"Anytime Smooth Dog, and don't ever forget, I'm only a phone call away. I'm sure you're going to be just fine though, you've got a great team here and they'll take great care of you"

"Yes, they will but I'll always need you buddy. We've gone through hell and back on the battlefield and as great as Danny and the others are, sometimes there are just things that only our brothers-in-arms can understand"

"You're right, and fortunately Danny understands that. He didn't hesitate to call me, and I'm glad he did"  
"So am I Paul, so am I"

They all (including Gracie) took Paul to the airport that afternoon and it was an emotional goodbye for them all. Paul had helped bring Steve back to them and they were all immensely grateful.  
As Danny leaned in to hug Paul, the SEAL said softly, "Take care of him Danno"  
"You know I will. Thank you brother"

Danny was able to return to full time work three months after the ordeal. Steve remained home, concentrating on his therapy and he was getting stronger every day. Finally he had recovered enough to where their camping trip was planned, and Gracie was unbelievably excited as the big week-end approached…

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was getting around with the use of a cane now and he was finishing loading up the back of his truck as Danny and Gracie pulled into his driveway a little after seven in the morning on Saturday.  
Gracie raced from the car, slamming the door shut behind her, ignoring the cries of her Father of "Be careful with my car Monkey!"

She didn't even look back at him as she raced the back of the truck calling out, "UNCLE STEVE!"  
Leaning his cane against the back of the truck he held his arms out and she flung herself into them, "GRACIE!"  
Danny cried out, "WHAT IN THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU STEVEN? PUT HER DOWN!"

Holding the smiling child tighter and kissing her cheek he asked Gracie, "Is your Daddy a grouchy bear?"  
She giggled, "A BIG grouchy bear!"  
Danny was not amused as he replied, "Well I'm going to be really grouchy if you hurt yourself Steve. You shouldn't be holding her, now put her down"  
"I'm fine Danno, relax…." He turned back to Gracie asking, "Are you ready to have fun baby?"  
She pumped her fist into the air and cried out excitedly, "YES!"  
Danny moved towards them with his arms outstretched, "Okay, I get it, you're both excited. Come on Gracie, he shouldn't be holding you he's not strong enough yet" He took his daughter from Steve's arms and placed her onto the ground.

"Danny relax, I'm fine partner"  
"And I want you to stay that way Steven"  
"What? Don't you like being in charge of the team? I'd think you wouldn't even want me back"  
Danny smiled, "Oh don't get me wrong. The office has definitely been less chaotic with you out….but, I miss you"  
Gracie giggled as Steve smiled and said, "Ahhhh, I love you too Danno"

Danny then asked, "So what do you need me to do?"  
Steve tossed him the keys, "Drive"  
"Drive, what do mean?"  
"We're all packed up and ready to go baby"  
Danny's smile disappeared, "Are you telling me that you loaded everything yourself?"  
"Well yeah….I told you I'm fine!"

"It's useless, I swear it's useless…why do I even TRY to keep you healthy!"  
"Danny, I go back to work on Monday"  
"IF YOU DON'T KILL YOURSELF BEFORE THAT!" Danny sighed deeply and added, "And anyway, you're only approved for DESK DUTY on Monday Steven!"  
Steve then smiled 'that smile'….that smile that always irritated the living hell out of Danny. The smile that said '_You know I'm right Daniel'_  
The SEAL then closed the back of the truck, "Come on D', lighten up! We're going to have a blast!"  
Danny grumbled as he walked past him, "Yeah, yeah…"  
Steve took Gracie's hand and smiled down at her he said, "He's such a grouchy old bear"

Moments later the three were on the Pali Highway and heading off on their big adventure.  
Gracie was sitting between her two favorite men. She was wearing pink shorts and a shirt with a pink and yellow flowered pattern. She also wore a pink ball cap with her ponytail sticking out the back. She, as well as Steve were bobbing in their seats as they gleefully sang campfire songs.  
In the middle of singing, '_The Ants Go Marching One By One'_ Steve called out, "COME ON DANNO, JOIN US!"  
Danny shook his head, and laughing, he too joined in.

When they arrived at the site, the men began unloading the truck as Gracie ran over to a cluster of rocks.  
Danny called out to her, "Monkey, you be careful over there and don't go into the woods!"  
"Okay Daddy"  
As they unpacked the truck Danny pulled out the fishing rods, "What are these?"  
"Those are fishing rods partner"  
"I know what they are smart ass, why did you pack them?"  
"You said you didn't want hot dogs"  
"So we're fishing?"  
"Yeah, there's a great little trout stream less than a mile from here. It'll be a blast!"  
"Is that going to be your saying all weekend? Is everything going to be 'a blast'?"  
Steve smiled at him, "It has been so far, hasn't it?"  
Danny grinned, "You're crazy…...ummm, you did bring the hot dogs though right?"  
"No I didn't bring the hot dogs! We're going fishing partner!"  
Danny rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yeah, this is going to be a blast…."  
Steve laughed and humming and whistling, '_The Song That Never Ends'_ he continued to unload the truck.

******* More to Follow …. *******


	33. Chapter 33

About an hour later they had their tent up and Gracie wanted to go for a hike.  
They were only a short distance from a cliff with a beautiful scenic overlook that Steve said he liked to go to when he was a kid. Throwing their sandwich ingredients, chips, apples and waters into a back pack they moved out.

When they arrived at the overlook even Danny was blown away by the beauty.  
Gracie stood between the two men holding their hands and as they moved together towards the edge of the cliff, Gracie said, "Wow"  
Danny said softly, "This is really something Steve. Did you come up here a lot?"  
"Yeah, it was one of my Mom's favorite spots. We'd all hike up here and picnic" Danny glanced at his partner knowing that Steve's mind was on both of his lost parents. Steve continued, "Mary and I would collect bugs and leaves and Mom and Dad would take us swimming underneath that waterfall"

Gracie was amazed, "Really? Can we swim under there Uncle Steve?"  
"Not this trip baby girl. It's pretty rocky and Danno and I aren't that steady on our feet right now. I'll bring you back another time though, I promise"  
She smiled up at him, "Okay"  
They walked around the area exploring for quite a while and then they sat near the cliff's edge and ate a lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, apples, Cheetos and water before hiking back to their campsite.

"That was so much fun Uncle Steve. What can we do now?"  
"We need to go down to the creek and catch our supper!"  
She gave him a puzzled look as he grinned at her, "Danno didn't want hot dogs sweetheart so we're going fishing"  
"I've never been fishing before"  
"Gracie, it's so much fun. Your Daddy and I will help you"  
Danny smiled at his little girl and as they make their way to the water Steve explained to Gracie what they would be doing.  
"We'll stand on the edge of the stream, out of the water. Danno and I will help you get your line in the water and we'll catch our dinner! It's really easy Gracie. One important thing you need to remember though is not to drink the water from the stream because it can give you a belly ache. You have to drink bottled water okay?"

"Okay Uncle Steve. I'm so excited!"  
Danny smiled broadly at his child. It was clear that she was, in Steve's words, 'having a blast!'.  
Once they arrived at the stream and had their lines in the water Danny asked her, "Isn't it pretty here Gracie"  
"Yes Daddy, it's beautfullllll!"  
It didn't take long before Danny got a bite and Gracie watched on in amazement as he reeled in a very good size trout.  
"YEAH DANNO!"  
Steve then added, "I've got one too! Looks like we'll eat tonight after all Danno!"  
Gracie was jumping up and down, "I want to catch one too!"  
Danny called out, "You will, hold onto your pole tight and tell me when you get a bite"

About fifteen minutes later, Gracie line dipped and she cried out, "IT'S BITING DADDY, IT'S BITING!"  
Handing his rod off to Steve, Danny helped the tiny child reel in her first trout.  
As Danny removed the lure from its gills, Gracie squirmed, "OOHH Daddy, don't hurt her"  
Steve was all smiles as he watched Danny explain to her, "She doesn't feel it honey"  
She replied, "I don't want to kill her Danno"  
Danny asked softly, "Do you want to let her go?"  
"Yes, is that okay?"  
Steve jumped in, "Gracie, you can throw her back. That's called catch and release"  
"What? That sounds silly?"  
Danny grinned, "Monkey, it means you have fun and 'catch' the fish and then you 'release' the fish back into the water so it can swim away"  
"Oh, okay I get it. I want to 'catch and release'!"  
Leaning over and kissing her on the top of the head Danny replied, "Then 'catch and release' is what we shall do ma'am. Do you want to touch her first?"

She nodded and reaching out, Danny took hold of her tiny fingers and placed them on the fish. "Oooohhh….okay Daddy, please throw her back now"  
Danny threw the fish back into the water and then wiping his hands on his pants he asked her, "Do you want to fish again?"  
"Uh huh, this is fun"

They fished for about an hour and after releasing an additional 'Gracie catch' they headed back to the campsite with five good size rainbow trout. As Steve set about cleaning the fish, Danny and Gracie collecting firewood. Once they had the fire going they watched Steve for a while before Danny asked "Can we help you with anything buddy?"

"Uh, yeah. I brought potatoes, can you clean and dice them up? Then wrap them in the tin foil and we can start roasting them"  
"Wow, you thought of everything babe"  
Gracie then asked, "What's for desert Uncle Steve?"  
He smiled at her, "The campfire classic Gracie, smores!"  
"YEAH, I LOVE SMORES!"  
Danny playfully tugged at her ponytail, "Come on Monkey, let's clean those 'taters"

Once the fish was cleaned and the potatoes were roasting Steve said, "So are you ready to play a game Gracie?"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Gracie said excitedly, "Yes! What game?"  
"Mary and I used to play this game. It's called the Alphabet Game. I've got pencils and paper and we just walk around the camp here and try to find something that starts with each letter"

Gracie shook her head, "That sounds fun!"  
Steve went to the tent and pulled out the paper and pencils.  
Handing pads to the others he said, "I listed all the letters Gracie so you write the word next to it okay?"  
"Okay, I get it"  
Steve then said, "Let's go, and no cheating Danno!"

Half an hour later, they sat around the campfire and compared their lists.  
Danny asked, "What does the winner get?"  
Steve said quietly, "It's a surprise buddy!"  
Danny chuckled, "Well you've just been full of surprises today Steven"  
Gracie giggled and Danny nudged her asking, "And what's so funny young lady?"  
"It's funny when you call him STEVEN"  
Steve chuckled and then said, "Okay, who's got a word for the letter 'A'?"

They got through the letter 'T' with Steve having twelve words while Danny and Gracie were tied with fourteen. Steve said, "Well I lose, I don't have any more words. How about you Danno?"  
"I don't have any more either. How about you Gracie?"  
"YEAH, I WIN!"  
The men smiled and Danny asked, "What word do you have Monkey?"  
"'W' is for WORM!"  
Steve responded, "Good one Gracie! You win!"  
"What do I win Uncle Steve?"  
"I'll go get your prize" He went back to the tent and came out with a first place trophy which he presented to the smiling child.

Danny put his arm around his daughter saying, "Wow, look at that!"  
Gracie moved over and hugged Steve, "Thank you Uncle Steve, that was a lot of fun"  
"I'm glad you're having fun sweetheart. Are you hungry now?"  
"Uh huh, I'm starving…"  
"Well, we better eat then!"

The men grilled the fish in a cast iron pan and they all thoroughly enjoyed the trout and potatoes, (especially Danny).  
As he was finishing up, the Jersey detective said, "Steve, that was amazing! So much better than hot dogs and beans"  
Gracie added, "Yeah, it was great"  
Steve asked, "Did you get enough Gracie?"  
The child patted her belly and said, "I'm stuffed!"  
Laughing Steve asked her, "Did you save room for a smore?"  
Danny said, "She said she was stuffed Steve, why would she want s….more?"  
Gracie laughed hysterically at her Daddy's joke as Steve chuckled, "That was really bad Danny"

They all went back down to the water and washed the dishes and then as darkness fell they sat together around the campfire and sang more songs, including '_Shoo Fly', 'Do Your Ears Hang Low', 'On Top of Spaghetti'_ and '_If You're Happy and You Know It Clap Your Hands'_

They then all enjoyed a nice, sweet smore before turning in for the night.

******* **I've had a couple reviewers ask me about other stories of mine. I have posted 23 stories on 5-0, so please check them out and I'd love to hear what you think. Just click onto my pen-name and you'll see my list of stories *********


	34. Chapter 34

******* Okay – here it is, THE FINAL CHAPTER! Your reviews have been absolutely amazing and I truly appreciate every one of them ***** **

******505050505050505050505050505050505050**

******'Don't ever stop giving to others. It is the small gestures and simple pleasures that people never forget and treasure the most'**

Steve woke at a little after eight o'clock to the wonderful aroma of bacon and pancakes.  
Noticing both the other sleeping bags were empty he threw on a t-shirt and stepped out of the tent.  
Danny has manning the food while Gracie sat in a folding chair eating.

Danny looked up at him, "Good morning sleepyhead"  
"Morning…..why didn't you wake me up?"  
"We haven't been up that long. You hungry?"  
"Yes, I'm starving. Did Gracie eat all the pancakes?"  
The child chuckled as her Daddy replied, "She left a couple for you"  
Danny handed him a plate of food and he sat next to Gracie.  
"Did you sleep good sweetheart?"  
"Yes, did you?"  
"I slept like a baby. I love being out in the fresh air"  
She replied, "Me too. So what are we going to do today?"

Steve smiled, "Are you both up to a hike?"  
Danny nodded and Gracie said "Sure"  
Steve added, "I know of a cave a couple of miles from here. If we go through the entire cave there's a pond on the other side of it that has crystal clear water. It's not rocky at all and I figured we could swim there for a while"

Gracie smiled and syrup dribbled from the corner of her mouth, "I LOVE to swim!"  
Danny moved over and put another pancake on Steve's plate as he said, "You're right partner, this has been a blast. How are you holding up?"  
Steve smiled at him adding, "I'm doing great Danno, I promise"

After eating, Steve packed up for their hike as Danny and Gracie cleaned up the breakfast dishes.  
It was about eleven when they reached the cave and they took their time going through it. Gracie was enthralled at the stalactites that hung from the ceiling and the numerous carvings that had been etched into the walls over the years.

As they exited the cave a little after noon, Danny was once again blown away by the beauty of the sites around them.  
"Steve, this place is incredible"  
Steve responded softly, "I came here a lot after Mom died. I would swim and just lay around all day and think" He turned to Gracie, "Are you hungry yet, or do you want to swim first?"

The little girl replied enthusiastically, "SWIM now, then eat, then SWIM some more!"  
Steve looked at them both and then called out, "Last one in the water is a rotten egg!"  
They all quickly stripped down to their suits and raced into the water with Danny pulling up the rear.  
As Steve splashed at the youngster, she called out "DANNO'S A ROTTEN EGG!"  
As Danny waded towards them they both turned and splashed him mercilessly.

They spent several hours at the pond before Danny said, "We better head back you guys. He need to fish again"  
Gracie didn't want to leave until Steve told her he had another game for them to play, and that they could start it on their hike back.  
"OOHH what is it Uncle Steve?"  
"A scavenger hunt honey"  
She crinkled up her nose, "What's that?"  
"I made a list of things for us to look for…like a tiny rock no bigger than your fingernail, a green leaf and a brown leaf. The person who finds the most things on their list wins"

"Do we win another trophy?"  
"Yes ma'am"  
Gracie began to walk back towards the shore as she said with determination, "You guys are going down! That trophy is mine!"  
Steve laughed as Danny said, "The challenge is on brother!"

They sang _Kookaburra' _and_ 'The Song That Never Ends' _on the hike back, while searching for their treasures and placing them into the plastic bags they each carried.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050**

When they arrived back at the campsite they set their bags into the tent and then went back down to the river to catch their dinner. After they ate and cleaned up they spent another half hour on the scavenger hunt and once again the winner was Miss Gracie. As Steve presented her with her second trophy, both men smiled broadly at the beaming child.

It was starting to get dark and they all sat around the fire chatting.  
"Daddy, Uncle Steve…..do we HAVE to go home in the morning?"  
Danny chuckled, "Sorry Monkey, but yes…we have to go home in the morning. Your wild and crazy Uncle Steve needs to rest up so he can go back to work on Monday. And you have to go back to get ready for school"

Steve grinned, "Did you have fun Gracie?"  
"This has been the best vacation ever!"  
"I think so too baby girl"  
Danny smiled, "I agree, this was a lot of fun. We need to do it again soon"  
"YEAH DADDY! Can we make more smores now?"  
"More smores?"  
She giggled, "Uhh huh"  
Steve got up and went to the tent to get the food while Danny grabbed the marshmellow sticks.  
After eating the smores, Gracie curled up in her chair and in moments the exhausted little girl was sleeping.

Steve smiled, "Look at her. God Danno, you're a lucky son-of-a-bitch"  
"Oh I know Steve. She's my everything. Thank you partner, you made this a very special weekend for her…okay I'll say it…you made this a very special weekend for both of us. How do you feel?"

"I feel great buddy. I'm really ready to get back to work"  
"You're crazy you know that?"  
"I talked to Denning the other day and there's going to be some changes to the team"  
Danny sat forward in his chair, "What kind of changes?"  
"Will and Leah have to get back to HPD and until I get full medical clearance we're going to be a man down in the field"  
"They've been a big help but hey, we do our best work as a team of four"  
Danny saw the look of concern on his partner's face, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Steve's voice shook, "I owe you an apology Danny…" He looked at the sleeping little girl and then he continued, "You said it a few minutes ago… Gracie is your everything. Partner you're her everything as well, and you almost lost your life because of me"

Danny put his face into his hands, "Steve please, we've gone over this so many times. None of this was your fault"  
"Danno, hear me out okay?"  
"Okay…"  
"I've decided that I'm not going to search for Wo Fat any longer. He took my Dad from me and I cannot, and will not risk losing either of you. You and that little girl have become everything to ME"

Danny sighed, "I have to tell you that I know what a hard decision this has to be for you. I would never ask you to stop your search Steve…"

"I know that buddy. I've thought long and hard about this and I know without question that my Dad would not want me to risk my life, or yours any longer. My Dad was the most honorable man I ever knew. He loved my Mom, and Mary and me…..and he loved his military and police brothers. He taught me that nothing was more important than family and keeping them safe" Steve's voice cracked with emotion as he continued, "Right before he sent me away he told me, _'Don't ever be afraid of your fears son. They're not there to scare you. They're there to let you know that something is worth it', _I will never willingly endanger either of you and I don't ever want to see that look of fear on that little girl's face ever again. Danny, you and Gracie are my family….I love you"

Danny stood from his chair and moving over to Steve, the SEAL also stood and the men embraced. They held each other tightly and Danny said softly, "I love you too partner"

They talked deep into the night and the as they were packing up the truck the next morning Danny smiled as he listened to Steve as he hummed that stupid song….that song that he couldn't get out of his head…

_'This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend…..'_

A short time later as Danny drove home he watched his partner (still singing that silly song with his daughter) and he smiled, unaware of the woman who was arriving at Hawaii International Airport at that same time.  
Jenna Kaye was now ready to put in place Wo Fat's back-up plan, and her target was...…..Commander Steven John McGarrett.

THE END

******** OKAY – I WILL write a sequel to this in the near future. It's just not all complete in my head yet! I hope you all enjoyed the story and I would LOVE to hear your final thoughts. All of your reviews have provided great motivation – so THANK YOU! I have a new story in mind, and will be posting again soon! ********


End file.
